Disgrace to the Name
by Remizak
Summary: She's a pureblood, he's muggleborn. And they fall in love. Is it a summer fling or something more? The story of Theodore Tonks and Andromeda Black. Sometimes, there's just no going back... Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I'm only going to say this once: I do NOT own anything you recognize. No infringement is intended, no profit is being made. I'm writing this for fun and amusement. _

A/N: It's finally here! As promised, a fic devoted exclusively to Ann and Ted. And FYI- it's going to be a long one. Enjoy! The rest, as always, is at the end.

-----

**The Meeting**

-----

Why is it that girls invariably have crushes on upperclassmen?

Why do I?

Yes, that's a better question.

She looked up from her Transfiguration book and watched him as he walked by the water's edge of the lake.

It was a very warm day, but not too warm for the season. A perfect day to read outside and get a bit of fresh air.

The school term was coming to a close, final exams having just finished and the population of the school in generally good and happy spirits.

She was in her sixth year and he was finishing his seventh. It wasn't surprising that he had chosen to venture out of the castle for a bit a fresh air. She knew that he was fond of being out of doors. It seemed as though he never missed a chance to be out on the grounds.

Happily, she pretended not to notice his appearance and contented herself with scanning the same two pages of her book, her blue-green eyes carefully watching him.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him before. Hogwarts was a large school, but its population wasn't. Further more, he was a member of her house.

She noticed that his Hufflepuff tie was nowhere to be seen.

It was rather warm to be wearing a tie….

They weren't in the same social circle. He was older and tended to spend time with some of the Quidditch players, but from what she had observed, she believed that he was quite nice.

He often joked with his friends in the Great Hall, but he was respectful of other students. He did, however, seem to get on better with the boys in the house better than the girls. It was just a hunch, but she thought it might have something to do with his sense of humor. He wasn't crass or vulgar, but he had a certain unique sarcasm that allowed him to deliver very effective jibes that were meant to amuse and were often taken the wrong way.

It did surprise her, though, that he didn't have a girlfriend….well, not a long term one. She knew, like everyone else in Hogwarts who was seeing whom, it was just the way things were when there were so few in each house and all… He dated, he just never seemed to stay with any of the girls longer than a week or so.

He was handsome, though. Tall with dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a swoon-worthy smile. Definitely one of the best-looking guys in fifth year and up.

-----

Why is it always the quiet ones that are so adorable?

She's a year behind me, but still…..

He had first noticed her when she was sorted. Her eyes were striking, but were hidden behind her soft brown hair.

She had been short then, too. Much shorter than the rest of the girls sorted that year. That was no longer the case. Now, though she was seated under one of the trees reading a book, she was a respectable five in a half feet.

From what he knew, she was very intelligent too and tended to spend lots of her time reading. Her friends were mostly those in the same year as her, but she was always willing to have a conversation with anyone.

That characteristic had caused a bit of trouble when she was younger. Apparently, her elder sister saw no problem with conversing with the others, as long as they were Slytherins. And encouraged her younger sister to follow in her footsteps, but to little avail. Not too many of the students in Slytherin were happy about that situation, but over time grew used to the younger girl's willing association with rival houses.

He had heard her say that she wanted to get a bit of fresh air and he'd seen her exit the castle….

Perhaps he would be able to talk to her…..

-----

"You know, you're not very inconspicuous." A voice said from above.

She was startled and jumped slightly, looking up only to meet hazel eyes.

"You startled me."

He smiled apologetically.

"That was not my intention. Why are you down here?"

"I'm reading my book. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Honestly, what kind of a question was that?

"It looked more like you were watching me."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"And I suppose you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I can't say as I mind a pretty, young lady watching me." He smiled.

Her other eyebrow rose.

"You're referring to me now?"

"Of course not, honey. Simply making a general statement."

She chuckled and shook her head. Closing her book, she stood up and looked him in the eye.

He was taller than her, but she was not intimidated, not in the least.

"I'm not your 'honey'." She told him.

"Pity." He said.

She shook her head again.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced before. I'm..."

"Andromeda Black, I know. Everyone knows the Black sisters."

She frowned.

"But it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you in person and not in name only. I'm Theodore Tonks."

He held out his hand and she took it, but instead of shaking her hand, he brought it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm.

"Do you greet all people like that? I can't imagine wizards like having their hands kissed by another wizard."

He grinned.

"No, I don't imagine they would. I know I wouldn't. You, however, are a special exception."

"Why?"

"Shall we call it 'professional interest'?"

"Professional interest?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Do you need help filing out a résumé or something?"

"No. Maybe 'professional' was indeed the wrong word. Perhaps another?"

"I don't mind word games. But I find mind games to be more worthy of my time."

"Really? I shall have to remember that. But I suppose 'romantic interest' would be a better term."

"Romantic? And what possessed you, a seventh year about to graduate, to notice me, a lowly sixth year?"

"May we drop the pretentiousness?"

She smiled. "If we must."

"I think we must." He said and he took a deep breath. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I noticed you when you were first sorted. And now…." He smiled. "I'm afraid I notice little beyond you."

"Puppy love."

He shook his head.

"A crush then."

"For six years? I doubt any male at this school could have a crush for six years on the same girl. No."

Was this really happening?

Or was she dreaming this?

"Mind if I make a confession?"

"Not at all. I don't mind playing the part of priest for a moment." He smiled.

"It's not that kind of confession."

"Even better."

"I…I noticed you too."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't mock."

"I'm not. But I do have a question for you."

"Alright, but I reserve the right not to answer if I don't like it. Fair enough?"

"That's only fair. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" She countered.

"I didn't want to seem like a pervy upperclassman. I thought I might scare you."

"I didn't want to seem like a silly little girl with a crush. But… you don't think you scare me now?"

"I hope not. You don't strike me as the kind of woman who can easily be intimidated, but when you were younger I believed you to be such a girl, because you were so quiet."

She chuckled.

"I'm glad you changed your mind, but you were right to think what you did when we were younger. I was easily intimidated."

"What changed, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nothing, I suppose. My father always frightened me and to some degree, he still does, but he's not as scary now that I'm no longer three feet tall. I'm not afraid of him and I don't think I should fear anybody else."

"I suppose not." He smiled.

"So, why tell me of your….infatuation now?" She asked.

"Hoping that you are equally besotted in return." He smiled.

She laughed.

He frowned.

"No, I'm not laughing at what you said, not really. I just didn't think you would use the term 'besotted'."

"I do possess a vocabulary that surpasses an ape's, you know."

She smiled.

"Yes, as evidenced by our current conversation, but the fact that it is our first conversation should be considered."

He smiled.

"Why tell me now, though?" She asked.

"Term ends tomorrow. If not now, I'm afraid I might never have gotten the chance."

"Alright, what exactly do you want from me? What would you say is an ideal out come of would like a bit of your time, if you are willing to share it. My ideal outcome would be for us to write to each other over the summer, perhaps meet in Diagon Alley and see if we can start something, if you are amenable to that."

"A relationship then?"

"Yes."

She looked up at him, his eyes sparkling down at her in the late afternoon sun.

"You know, your track record is poor where relationships are concerned."

"I suspect so, considering none of those relationships were with you."

"You really do have your heart set on me, don't you?"

He smiled.

"And when you realize I'm not all you've imagined me to be? What then?"

"I've hardly had to imagine, Andromeda. I know who you are."

She sighed and shook her head, looking out at the water.

"You know my name and little more and I can say I know just as much about you."

"It's a place to start."

She looked back at him again, impressed by his determination.

"You realize that this is foolish? You'll have graduated after tomorrow and I'll be coming back here in September. Even if, by some fluke, we do get along over the summer it won't last."

"And I thought Slytherins were supposed to rise to challenges and be, at least, somewhat optimistic about their ability to manipulate situations." He chuckled.

"I'm a pessimistic optimist. I'm sure things will go wrong. And I've never had reason to change my view. And for the record, I don't like manipulation."

"I've never heard a Slytherin say that before."

"Yes, well…I don't exactly fit in. One more reason why I think this….situation is doomed to failure."

"Perhaps I can change that."

"Weren't you listening?"

"Yes, I was and I think we have an excellent chance of making this work."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. It's easy enough to send owls and I'm sure you're allowed to go to Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"And as far as after the summer, that's really getting ahead of ourselves and sinking the ship before leaving port, so to speak."

"You've really thought this through…."

"As I said, I notice little else but you and in the course of noticing you, I was able to plan possible meetings."

"Just think; your N. E. W. T. s probably would have been higher if you'd have applied such diligence to studying." She chuckled.

"My N. E. W. T. s were high enough anyway."

"I guess I don't have anything to lose, do I?"

"Do you?" He asked with a smirk.

Both of her eyebrows went up.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Yes, I suppose that is a conversation for another time."

Yes, like never!

"It's getting dark. We should go inside." She said and she made to go back to the castle, but he stopped her, blocking her path and pressing her against the trunk of the tree, but not forcefully.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed.

"I would like an answer before we go back up to the school. Please…just, just answer me and I'll let you go."

"Not going to force yourself on me?" She questioned, angry sarcasm biting through her words.

"I….I'm sorry…" He said and he stepped back, his gaze lowered, his head hanging dejectedly.

She sighed heavily.

They had been getting on well, before… Well, it was understandable that he would want an answer….and he didn't hurt her….just startled her a bit…..

She stepped closer and leaned up, softly kissing his cheek.

He looked at her, his eyes wide and surprised.

"You shouldn't mope like that. You're a grown wizard."

"Why….?" He asked, his hand coming up to touch where she had kissed.

She smiled at him.

"I thought you needed it."

"I suppose I know your answer." He said, morosely.

"I would have thought you would be happier to get what you wanted."

He looked at her again, startled by her words.

"You mean….?"

"I would like a relationship with you, very much in fact, I'm sorry if my behavior hinted otherwise. I'm not used to such attention and some of my defenses were in overdrive. I was cruel and I am sorry. You did nothing to deserve it. You're right about not getting ahead of ourselves. I would like it vey much if I could write to you and see you over the summer and see where it takes us. But I feel it only fair to warn you I'm….I'm not like the other girls…I don't fuss about my robes and hair and I enjoy banter, though I rarely am able to engage in it. Thank you for that, by the way. I enjoyed that aspect of our conversation. And I haven't been in a relationship of this sort before, so I apologize in advance for my defenses because I am sure they will emerge from time to time."

He smiled at her.

"I find most of the other girls to be quite fake, to be frank. Not something I can say I find very attractive. And you are not the only one who enjoys banter. I'm glad that we both do, actually. It will make things easier, seeing as most of my humor is banter and few can understand it, let alone appreciate it. And I can understand your defensive position, especially if you haven't experienced this before. I don't mind, though I do hope that in time you won't feel the need to be defensive around me. I will forgive your cruelness, I know it was not intended, if you will forgive me for pushing you against the tree, as I also did not intend it."

"Deal." She smiled.

"May I walk you back?" He asked, offering her his hand.

She nodded and slipped her hand into his larger one.

They made their way back up to the castle in silence, but both were smiling.

-----

A/N: Due to the fact that people seemed to fall in love with my Ann and Ted in my RL/NT fics, I decided to give them a story of their own. This is my take on the begining of their relationship. I hope this made you laugh and I hope you'll come back and read the next chapter. Reviews are strongly encouraged. Thanks for reading!

A/N2: On an unrelated note, I know that many people that read my stories are fans of Stephenie Meyer's "Twilight" series. The 4th book in the series is due to be released in Fall of 2008 and a "Twilight" movie is in the works. So, lots more Bella and Edward to look forward to. More information can be found at Stephenie Meyer's webpage.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Of Trains, Parents, and Dress Shopping…**

-----

They sat together on the train for the ride to King's station. Somehow they had ended up with a compartment all to themselves, yet they sat next to each other only taking up one side of the compartment.

It was a pleasant journey, really.

The sun was shining and they weren't forced to listen to their classmates' same old stories or the promises to keep in touch that many of the girls seemed obligated to make.

Not to mention the privacy that was afforded to them, since they weren't sharing a compartment with anyone else.

Their hands were clasped together the moment they sat down and stayed that way throughout the trip.

When the train began to slow, she frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We're almost at the station."

"Don't you want to see your parents?"

"Yes, of course, but I don't want to leave you."

His forehead touched hers and he smiled at her.

"Meet me in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"I can't. Bella's getting married tomorrow."

His eyebrow arched at this news.

"But….she just graduated…. I didn't know she had a fiancée…."

"It's an arranged marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange. Our father and his decided it quite recently."

"And your sister is okay with being sold off like a sow?"

She shrugged.

"Rodolphus is four years older than her, but she doesn't seem to mind. But….what my father says pretty much goes. He'd disown her if she refused to marry Rodolphus."

"But why marry her off? Why not let her choose her own husband?"

She bit her lip nervously.

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"That depends on what you consider 'bad'. According to family history, the Black line is one of the oldest still in existence in the Wizarding world, a fact that my father, mother, aunt and uncle pride themselves on."

"A pureblood line?"

"Yes. No one in the family has ever married outside of pureblood society. The same is true for the Lestranges, but I don't know if they go back as far as my family. My parents believe it is important to continue to keep our family pureblooded. That's why my father wants Bella to marry into the Lestrange family."

"And does he have a fiancée in mind for you?"

"I hope not. I don't even want to imagine the kind of man my father would chose for me." She said with a shiver.

"I guess it is a safe assumption that your parents will not approve of me then." He smiled weakly.

"Why not?"

"My parents are both muggles."

He chuckled at her shocked expression.

"I never knew…..You always seemed to fit right in…."

He shrugged.

"Not always. My first year was the hardest. But after I met a few people…. I think it helped that both my parents are really supportive and are very interested in magic too."

"They weren't scared?"

He grinned.

"My mum always was fascinated by witches and wizards in stories and dragons, werewolves…everything. My dad tends to like vampires and monsters and ancient myths. When I got my letter it was like a story come to life for them. They were a bit nervous about the whole thing, because I would be so far away for school, but…."

"And it wasn't a problem?"

"Not really. We have an owl and my parents wanted me to learn. I think sometimes they wish they could do magic too. At any rate, they've always got stories to tell."

"Sounds like a fun family to grow up in."

He smiled. "I enjoyed it. Still do."

She had a nervous look on her face and she would not look him in the eye.

"You know, it doesn't matter to me if your parents don't like me because of my ancestry. It's their right to hold a prejudice if they wish and there's nothing I can do to change it. What does matter to me is what you think."

She looked up at him then.

"What I think?"

"Yes. If my being less than pureblooded is a problem for you, I think it best to know now rather than later."

"It's….it's not a problem, not for me…"

"But?"

"No buts. You're right. My family can think what they like. I see no reason to stay away from you because of your blood or mine."

"And if your family should find out?"

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I think I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

He smiled.

"That's my girl, not thinking too far in advance."

"What about your parents? Will they have a problem with me being a pureblood?"

"My parents don't place value on that sort of thing. My dad places value on the character of a person, not the blood in their veins. And neither of them grew up with wizarding politics. Mum believes that everyone is equal, no matter how rich or poor or who their ancestors were. We're all human beings, that makes us equal."

She smiled.

"I like them already."

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him and sighed as she looked out the window.

"What about the day after tomorrow?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could meet me in Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow?"

"I…I think so. My parents shouldn't have anything for me to do. Tomorrow's the busy day, after that though, the rest of the break should be relatively free."

"How does ten o'clock sound?"

"Good to me."

"Me too." He laughed.

The train pulled into the station and came to a halt.

She was disinclined to move and so was he, for that matter.

"We should probably gather up our things." He said.

She sighed and got up, he followed suit and they collected their trunks and he picked up his owl's cage.

"Hey, Andromeda?"

"Hmm?"

"Since your parents won't approve if they see….." He said and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Her eyes went wide in shock.

He'd kissed her!

His lips pressed more firmly against her own and her eyes closed, more of their own accord than anything else, and she found herself tentatively returning his kiss.

Merlin! Her entire body was tingling…..

Pulling back slowly, he drew their kiss to an end and looked down at her; a smile gracing his freshly kissed lips.

She grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling.

"You know, I don't believe I'll be able to think straight for the rest of the day because of that." She told him.

"You won't be the only one." He assured her.

"Come on." She laughed. "We'd better go before our parents come looking for us."

He followed her off the train and spotted her sisters walking over to what must be her parents.

The man was tall and lean, with black hair and a rather severe mustache, dressed in black robes. He looked agitated, as if he had better things to do to occupy his time than picking up his children from the train station.

The woman beside him was willowy with light brown-blonde hair that was fashioned into some style that was hidden beneath her velvet, feathered hat. She seemed equally unhappy to be there, but not because of something else she needed to do. She seemed less than pleased by her husband's mood.

She noticed his gaze move from her family to a couple standing by a bench.

Those must be his parents.

His father was attractive in muggle attire. A business suit of some sort in a soft gray with his dark hair combed back. The man's face was happy, his features smiling.

The woman was also wearing muggle clothes. A sensible skirt and blouse and a pair of heeled shoes. Her hair was lighter than her husband's, but still easily recognized as brown and was drawn up into a clip. She too was smiling.

They looked every bit the happy pair and excited to see their son.

"See you soon." He whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hurry up, Andromeda!" Called her father.

"Not soon enough." She returned just as quietly as they went their separate ways.

-----

"Who was that girl, son? She's quite pretty." Asked his father once they were home and settling into a welcome home lunch.

"Her name is Andromeda Black."

"You've mentioned that name before….."

"She's got an older sister in my year."

"Ah, that's probably it, then."

"Does she have any other siblings?" His mother asked.

He nodded.

"As I said, Andromeda's older sister is Bellatrix who just graduated with me and is getting married tomorrow and her younger sister, Narcissa is going into her second year this September."

"That's nice, having family with near by." His father said.

"Is Andromeda a friend of yours, Theo?" His mother asked.

"Yes. She's in Slytherin."

His father's eyebrow went up.

"Kip, what's wrong?" Asked his wife.

"I thought you said Slytherins were trouble?" Kip asked his son.

"Both her sisters are Slytherin." Theodore said. "And I said they could be a handful, not trouble." He corrected.

"Why is that so important?" Asked his mother.

"Evelyn, remember when Theo told us that the houses the students are divided into at Hogwarts stand for characteristics of the students that belong to them?" Asked Kip.

She nodded.

"To my knowledge, he said the reason anyone gets sorted into Slytherin is in large part due to the fact that they are from a pureblood family. They tend to have very lofty ideas…"

"No, this past year her cousin Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, dad. The house you get sorted into isn't necessarily the one the rest of your family is in. Andromeda's not like the other Slytherins anyway…." Theodore told them.

"No offense, Theo, but I doubt you'll be invited over for tea at her house, if her parents are anything like the other purebloods you've told us about." Kip told him.

"I know. Andromeda and I talked about that. She doesn't care about bloodlines like her family does."

"You said her older sister was getting married?" Evelyn inquired.

"Andromeda said it's an arranged marriage." He told her.

"Well, that figures. The pureblood families have had arranged marriages for centuries, haven't they? It's like what the royalty used to do."

"Is Andromeda going to have an arranged marriage?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't think so, mum."

"If her father decides he wants her married off, she won't have much choice though, will she?" Kip sighed as he sipped his drink.

"You mean he can force her to get married?!" Evelyn gasped.

"He's the head of her family and she is obliged to obey his wishes until such time as she is married or he passes. If she were to refuse to obey him she would, in all likelihood, be disowned and would thereby forfeit any claim to her inheritance and birthright, by pureblood rules, anyway." Theodore said.

"That's horrible. How could someone do something like that to their child?" She muttered.

"It's a means to an end, Evelyn. A father keeps his children in line by dangling their inheritance over their heads. He controls them and he gets what he wants. It's as simple as that." Kip told her.

"I don't think Andromeda would go for that, though. I don't really think she understands why her sister is. Bellatrix is supposed to be the headstrong one of the three."

"Well, hopefully she'll be happy with her husband. Did you and Andromeda plan to do anything over the break?" Evelyn said.

"We'll send owls and I'm supposed to meet her the day after tomorrow in Diagon Alley."

Kip smirked.

"Sounds more like a girlfriend than just a friend, son."

"Dad…"

Kip laughed and Evelyn smiled.

"Kip, don't torture him. Theo, why don't you bring her back here and we can meet her and have dinner?"

He knew that was coming.

Of course they would want to meet her….

She did say that she liked them already……

He smiled. "I'll see what she says when I see her."

-----

"Come on, girls. We still need to buy your dress robes and Bella's wedding robes and we need to get the rope for the ceremony. And I want to get jewelry out of our family vault for the three of you to wear tomorrow. I won't have my daughters looking like knut-less ragamuffins." Their mother said as she ushered them through the street toward Madam Malkin's.

"Funny, I thought daughters were supposed to be nut-less." Andromeda muttered to Bellatrix.

Bella sniggered into her hand.

"Leave it to you to say something like that, Andie. But it did cheer me up. I hate robe shopping with mother." Bella said.

"I like it." Cissy chimed in.

"Yes, well…that's because you haven't been poked by needles as much as we have." Andie told her.

"Give it a few years, Cissy, and you'll agree with us." Bella told her as they followed their mother into the shop.

"Good afternoon, Madame Black. Is there something special I can help you and your daughters with today?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Yes. Andromeda and Narcissa both need dress robes and Bellatrix needs a set of wedding robes."

"Wedding robes? Oh, congratulations, Miss Bellatrix. May I assume you want white robes?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth to answer, but her mother answered first.

"Perhaps crème colored robes would be better with her coloring. Besides, stark white robes are hardly fashionable."

"Of course. I have a selection over here…" Said the seamstress, leading Madame lack away from her children.

"What did I tell you?" Bella murmured when she saw Andie roll her eyes.

"Typical mother, but I suppose her expertise will come in handy today." Andie replied.

"Bella, what color robes do you want Andie and me to wear tomorrow?" Cissy asked.

"Doesn't matter what I want, Cissy. You'll wear what mother chooses and I'll be happy with it." Bella told her, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"But it's your wedding." Cissy said.

"It's an arranged marriage. I don't get a say in anything until I'm Mrs. Rodolphus Lestrange and even then I doubt I'll be free to do as I like." Bella said.

"That's not fair!" Cissy pouted.

"Since when has being a member of our family been fair? It's dad's way or no way, you know that." Andie said.

"Bellatrix, come here. I want you to try these on." Called their mother.

Bella groaned.

"The harpy beckons…" She muttered and headed over to their mother.

"Andromeda, I want you to come back here too. You're going to be part of the ceremony and you need special robes." Her mother announced.

"Of course I do…" She sighed and she went to see what her mother had in mind.

"Cissy! You too! I already picked out your robes."

"Maybe Bella and Andie were right…."

-----

A/N: Thank you to the few that read and the fewer that reviewed the last chapter. I truly appreciate it. Not too much going on in this one, really, but I thought it would be a nice chapter anyway. Dress shopping...Sorry, but I had to have that in here. The chapter wasn't a total loss though, was it? I mean...they did have their first kiss... Thanks for reading and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Family Relations**

-----

"I can't believe mother wants me to wear this!" She said, holding up her wedding robes later that night in her room.

The robes were a crème color, as Madame Black had wanted, but the style was far too traditional to suit Bella.

The robes were made of satin and lace and a row of at least one hundred buttons acted as the closure to the back. The shoulders were puffy and the arms slender, the mock neck was made of lace and the bodice of the robes angled in at the waist--making for a very uncomfortable fit. There was an outer robe too, also made of satin that had very loose belled sleeves and draped heavily over the wearer's shoulders.

"It could be worse, Bella." Andie told her.

"How?" She asked.

"They could be Hufflepuff yellow and made entirely of sheer iridescent chiffon."

Bella blinked twice and nodded.

"Okay, you have a point, but this is still pretty bad."

"I like my robes." Cissy said.

"Yours are a nice pale green and bring out your eyes. And yours aren't as dramatic either." Bella said.

"I would hope not. She's barely twelve. If her robes had that much emphasis on her bust line, dad would be beating our cousins off of her." Andie muttered. "And there's enough incest in the family. 'Pureblood' my ass!"

"Yours aren't bad, Andie. I'm surprised mother choose them, actually." Bella told her.

"So am I. A black silk under robe with a midnight blue top robe made of velvet. I kind of like them."

"I don't see what's so special about them." Cissy said.

"Who ever Rodolphus chooses to stand beside him during the ceremony will be dressed in black robes, Cissy. It's symbolic. The black and dark blue represent the fact that Bella will be Rodolphus' lighter half and he will be her darker side." Andie told her.

"But I thought that was the reason why Bella has to wear the white robes and he'll have to wear black?" Said Cissy.

"Yes, but for the ceremony, outside forces need to be represented, balance must be shown which is why I have to wear black and blue robes. Who ever stands for Rodolphus will wear blue robes under black ones."

Cissy looked half confused and half annoyed.

"Stupid, isn't it?" Bella said and Cissy nodded.

"I wouldn't have the stupid ceremony if I didn't have to. If I thought I could just go to the Ministry and have an official oversee, I would, but mother and father would never go for that. They want to parade me around like some prized pig." Bella groused.

"Cheer up, Bella. You have your wedding night to look forward to, after all." Andie said.

"Big deal. I could care less."

Andie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me you've already…?"

"No, I haven't, but I don't see the point in getting excited about going to bed with a man who's almost a complete stranger."

"That's the point, Bella. He won't be a stranger for long." Andie pointed out.

Bella sighed and buried her face in a pillow for a moment before looking back up at her sisters.

"At least he's decent looking. Maybe it won't be so bad." She grinned.

"That's the spirit. Now all you have to do is make it through the ceremony and shag your husband without throwing up or hexing our parents." Andie smiled.

"Is that all she has to do?" Cissy asked.

"More or less." Bella answered.

"I'm never getting married." Cissy announced.

Bella and Andie laughed.

-----

"Everyone is here. Now, Rodolphus is already waiting. Andromeda, you walk to him with Rabastan and Bellatrix will follow." Said Madame Black.

Andromeda looked over at Rabastan. He looked a bit like Rodolphus, but they were very different. Both had brown hair and similar noses and that was where the similarities ended. Rodolphus was brawny and handsome, where Rabastan was scrawny and sickly looking. Rabastan was also shorter than his brother and had no facial hair. Rodolphus had a mustache and goatee to accentuate his square chin.

"Rabastan, did you hear what I said?" Madame Black asked, her voice scolding.

"Yes, ma'am. Andromeda and I walk to my brother and Bellatrix walks behind us." He told her.

"And then?" Madame Black asked.

"Once Rodolphus takes Bellatrix's hand, Andromeda and I tie the rope around their joined hands and wrists and then I go to stand behind Bellatrix and Andromeda stands behind my brother."

"Good, now go!" Madame Black hissed.

Rabastan turned to Andromeda and offered her his right arm. She took it, under her mother's gaze and walked with him into the next room, where Rodolphus stood waiting for them.

Rabastan set the pace and Andromeda was tempted to laugh. If he walked much slower they would be going backward.

"Delaying the inevitable?" She whispered.

"No, just enjoying the feel of your hand on my arm." He muttered back.

She shot him a dark look as he went to stand beside Rodolphus and she took her place to wait for her sister.

Bellatrix walked almost as slowly as Rabastan had. She plastered a smile on her lips. It was fake, Andromeda could see that instantly. Whenever Bella faked a smile, her left eye would twitch. It was definitely twitching now.

Bella stopped beside Rodolphus and looked up at him.

At that point, Rabastan placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and Andromeda did the same for her sister.

Rodolphus offered Bella his hand and she gracefully placed hers in his palm.

Cissy came forward; a gold and silver rope in her hands.

Andromeda and Rabastan took the rope from her and proceeded to tie it around the wrists of their siblings' joined hands.

Andromeda looked up at Rabastan and he nodded to her, she nodded back. They slowly walked around Rodolphus and Bella, Andromeda stopping behind Rodolphus and Rabastan halting behind Bella.

When Andromeda placed her hand on Rodolphus' back and Rabastan did the same with Bella, the ceremony was over.

The audience clapped politely, and the four standing at the front of the room sighed heavily with relief.

"Okay, Andie, can you untie us now?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I think you and Rab tied the rope a bit tight." Rodolphus said.

"Sorry about that, but I wasn't about to tie it loose and catch hell for it from my mother." Andie said and she tapped the rope with her wand. The rope untied itself and disappeared.

"And what's your excuse, Rab?" Rodolphus asked his brother.

"I didn't want to get flak from her mother either."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at his brother.

All of the older wizards and witches in attendance congregated in the back of the room, while two boys came forward with Cissy.

"Hello Bella, Andie." Said the taller one.

"Hello Sirius." Andie answered.

"Enjoy the show?" Bella asked.

"It was boring." Said the other boy.

"Of course it was, Regulus. It was a wedding ceremony." Andie smiled.

"Rod, these are my cousins, Sirius and Regulus." Bella said.

"Nice to see there are some men in the Black family beside your father and uncle." Rabastan said.

"You know, you're not very nice." Cissy said to Rabastan.

"See? Even a little girl can see you're an ass." Rodolphus told his brother.

"Runs in the family." Rabastan said.

"True." Laughed Rodolphus.

-----

"Where are you going?" Cissy asked.

"To Diagon Alley. I promised to meet a friend." Andie told her.

"Can I come too? I don't want to be stuck here with mother and father all day."

"I'm sorry, Cissy, but I can't bring you with me."

"You're meeting a boy, aren't you?"

"Don't tell mother and father and I'll bring you back whatever you want. Deal?"

"Whatever I want?"

"Within reason, yes."

"A bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and that enchanted hair clip I saw when we were robe shopping?"

"Done."

"If they ask I'll say you went to meet Emily Watkins. She's in your year, right?"

"Yes, that's fine. Thanks Cissy. See you later."

-----

A/N: Firstly, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I know this one is on the short side, but it sets everything up nicely. I promise the next one will be much longer, almost triple the length of this one, in fact. I'll post chapter four as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

I hope you all have a very happy, healthy and safe Thanksgiving.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: At the end.

-----

**First Date- Meeting His Parents**

-----

"You're flushed." He smiled.

"I'm sorry. My sister started asking questions…"

"How much is this little rendezvous going to cost you?"

She smiled at him. He was sharp.

"A bag of Every Flavor Beans and an enchanted hair clip. So, about seven sickles."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She needs the hair clip, really and I don't mind getting her the candy."

"You look very nice."

She was just wearing a summer skirt and blouse. Nothing special.

"Thanks. You look nice too."

And he did. Muggle jeans and a dress shirt.

"Besides the hair clip and candy, is there anything else you want to look at?"

"I was here the day before yesterday to get robes for the ceremony, so I definitely don't need to look at those." She smiled. "I don't know. Is there something you needed to look for?"

"I have to look into getting a new broom, but I'd like to look around Flourish and Blot's, if you don't mind?"

"Are you kidding? Bookworm, remember?" She grinned.

His hand found hers and he smiled down at her.

"Shall we?"

"I think so." She smiled back.

They went to get the candy and hair clip first and then made their way to the bookshop.

"So, how did your sister's wedding go?" He asked.

She sighed.

"It went about as well as it could, I guess. My cousin was bored and my little sister said that Rabastan is mean…. But my parents were pleased, so…"

"He's in your year, isn't he?"

"Rabastan?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, Slytherin."

"Doesn't sound like you like him much more than your sister does."

"He's….he's not someone I'd want to be around if I could help it. It was bad enough I had to hold his arm for the ceremony."

"Hold his arm?"

"He and I stood for Bella and Rodolphus. It was a Balance ceremony."

"Ah. Somehow, I didn't picture Bellatrix having that kind of ceremony."

"Wasn't her choice. It's what my mother wanted."

"And she didn't have to do a blood binding?"

She looked at him contemplatively for a moment before she spoke.

"You know about that?"

"Give me a little credit, I've spent seven years in Wizarding School. I picked up a thing or two along the way."

She nodded.

"I think the blood binding was going to be more of a private matter….in the marriage bed." She said quietly.

He got the hint.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. It's too early for me to buy my school books." She said and they went to look at brooms.

"Don't you have a broom already?"

"A very old one, yes. It's fine for now, but I really should get a new one. It's slow and veers to one side a lot. A newer model would be safer and easier to ride."

Her eyes went wide when she saw the asking price for the broom on display in the window.

He smiled.

"They're not cheap." He said.

"I think I could buy a dragon for half that price!" She whispered.

"Probably could. Hey, when do you have to be home?"

She shrugged.

"I should probably be home before midnight, but I don't think I have to be back at a specific time. Why?"

He gave her a guilty smile.

"My mum and dad noticed you when we got off the train…. They'd like it if you came for dinner. I'd like it too."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"They noticed me and want me to come for dinner? Just what did you tell them?"

"Nothing, really. They just asked who you were and if we had plans over break and…. My dad said you sounded more like a girlfriend than just a friend…"

She chuckled.

"I meant about dinner."

"Oh…. I ….I said I'd ask you when I saw you."

"Tell you what, why don't we grab a butter beer and walk around here a bit more? And then we can go have dinner with your parents. Okay? I think it's a little early for dinner, don't you? I mean it's only three in the afternoon."

He laughed and nodded.

"That sounds like an excellent plan. I'm glad I thought of it."

Her eyes narrowed and she swatted his arm.

He grinned.

"Come on. Let's go get that butter beer."

-----

A little more than an hour and a half later they had apparated into a small front yard.

The house was white and had a very cozy look to it, with a wooden door and muted blue shudders.

They had appeared on a cement slab that was situated in the yard. It was meant to be a stepping-stone of some sort because there were several more slabs that went in the direction of the front door, leading through the small flower garden that sprung up along the front of the house.

"It's very pretty."

He smiled at her.

"Mum keeps the yard, but dad helps when she makes him. He built the house."

"He did?"

He nodded.

"Couldn't find a style he liked, so he made one instead."

"That's the way to go about it. You get exactly what you want that way."

The door opened and the woman that she had seen at the station appeared, dressed in a different skirt and blouse, wearing an apron, on which she was drying her hands.

"Admiring my gardening skills?" The woman laughed.

"No, your grass cutting ones." Theodore told her.

The woman chuckled. "Well, you can admire them later. Come inside so I can meet your friend." She said and she stepped back into the house.

"Now I know where you get your sense of humor from."

He had a slight blush in his cheeks as he ruffled his hair nervously.

"Embarrassed to be a mummy's boy?"

"No, just hoping she doesn't decide to show you any of the photo albums." He laughed.

"I'm sure you look adorable." She smiled.

"Sarcasm with a smile. How refreshing."

She laughed and followed him into the house.

"Come in the kitchen. I've got a pot on the flame and tea will be ready in just a minute." His mother called.

She glanced around as he closed the door. The floors were polished wood and the walls were a crisp shade of white. Off to the right there was a sitting room and to the left a small dinning room. Both looked quite cozy and inviting.

"The kitchen's straight ahead." He said from behind her.

She looked back at him and he smiled at her and took her hand.

"You look like you're going to faint. Relax. It's just my mum."

"So I shouldn't worry?"

"Nah, dad's the one to worry about."

Her eyes went wide.

"I'm kidding." He said but the worried look still hung in her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't joke about that, huh?"

"No, not really, no." She whispered.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I….I'm no very social….."

He chuckled.

"You'll fit right in. Come on."

He led the way into the kitchen. His mother was standing next to the stove, pouring hot water from the kettle into cups.

"'Ello mum." He grinned.

She turned and smiled at him.

He had his mother's eyes.

"I was beginning to think you two got lost." She said, putting down the kettle and turning about to face them.

"Mum, this is Andromeda Black. Andromeda, my mum, Evelyn Tonks." Theodore introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Andromeda. I'm glad that you could come." Smiled Evelyn, holding out her hand.

Andromeda took her hand and returned her smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me. You have a lovely home." She told the elder woman.

"My, my….Will wonders never cease? Theo, you should let her teach you some manners. Lord knows I tried."

"Mum…."

His mother chuckled at him.

"Anyone for tea?" Evelyn asked.

"Please." Said Andromeda.

Theodore opened him mouth to answer but he didn't get the chance.

"You don't get a choice, dear." Evelyn told him and she handed out the tea.

"Dad still out?" He asked.

"Mhmm." Evelyn nodded as she took a seat the round little table that stood just about in the middle of the room. "He should be back soon though."

Theodore went to take a seat, but Andromeda hadn't moved.

"Dear, have a seat. You don't need to stand." Smiled Evelyn.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tonks. I….my parents raised me not to be seated until I was told to do so when in someone else's home."

Evelyn's eyebrow went up.

"That's a bit archaic, isn't it?" She asked.

Andromeda shrugged as she sat down beside Theodore.

"My father's rules. And what he says goes."

"Ah, yes. The man is the king of his castle and all who dwell within it must bow before him. Correct?" Evelyn asked.

Andromeda grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'll have none of that. You're Theo's friend. Call me 'mum' or Evelyn, but none of that 'ma'am' business."

"But…."

Evelyn inclined her head toward Andromeda. "You were raised to show respect and I appreciate that. But it is no disrespect to call me by my name or refer to me as 'mum'. Besides, this is not a formal house. We operate on laxness. As Theo can attest to."

"Gee, thanks mum." Theo said sarcastically.

Andromeda giggled. "I was right. You do get your sense of humor from your mum."

"Yes, and he gets his stubborn streak from his dad." Evelyn told her.

"Well, that's hardly a fair thing to say, especially when I'm not here to confirm it."

The three of them looked up to see a man with dark hair standing in the doorframe of the kitchen. He was wearing muggle trousers and a button shirt, but he had a quality about him that was definitely and decidedly quirky.

He was grinning.

Theodore had his father's smile.

"Hello, dear." Said Evelyn, rising from her chair and going to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Tea?" She asked.

"If you don't mind….?" He said.

She smiled and set to work getting his drink.

"Hello, dad."

"Back so soon? I thought I'd beat you home." His father said.

"Must be slowing up in your old age." Theodore told him.

His father's eyes fell on her and Andromeda stood up.

"Hello, sir." She said.

His eyebrow went up.

"Dad, this is Andromeda. Andromeda, meet Kip Tonks." Theodore said, not bothering to get out of his chair.

"Hello, Andromeda." He smiled. "You have lovely manners. Quite a rarity in this house…" He said, shooting his son a look.

"That's what I told her." Evelyn said, handing Kip his tea.

Evelyn took her seat as Kip also sat down.

"Theo tells us you're a member of the Black family…" Said Kip.

Andromeda resumed her seat and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir?" Kip said and he looked around the kitchen with a bewildered expression on his face before he returned his gaze to Andromeda. "Oh! You mean me?" He said with a laugh. "I'm sorry, Andromeda, but there really is no need for that. Kip is fine. Or dad, if you prefer. I'm not picky."

She nodded.

"What're your parents' names?" Kip asked.

"You want to know their names?" Andromeda asked.

Kip nodded.

"Cepheus and Cassiopeia." She answered.

"Just like the myth….There was a mention of their eldest daughter in Theo's paper this morning, Said she'd married into the Lestrange family." Kip recalled.

"Yes, that was my sister, Bellatrix. She married Rodolphus yesterday." She confirmed. "And yes, I suppose it is like the myth, my parents names being what they are and then naming me Andromeda…"

"I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony." Said Evelyn.

Andromeda shrugged.

"It was a Balance ceremony. Rabastan and I had to do more than Bella and Rod."

Evelyn's brow creased.

"Rabastan is Rodolphus' younger brother, mum. He and Andromeda had to take part in the ceremony." Theodore told her and his mother nodded.

"A Balance ceremony, huh? I had to go to one of my cousin's weddings and all I remember is being bored out of my skull." Kip shared.

"That's how my cousin felt too." Andromeda smiled.

"How old is your sister?" Evelyn asked.

"Bella?" Andromeda checked and Evelyn nodded.

"She's eighteen. And Rodolphus is twenty-two."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad then." Smiled Evelyn.

"It's not?" Theodore asked.

"Of course not. My grandparents had an eighteen year age difference. Your great-Gramps actually saw great-Grammy in her crib and said that he'd marry her one day. You can imagine that Great-great Grams wasn't too happy about that." Evelyn said.

"It's common for couples to have an age difference in the muggle world." Kip said as he sipped his tea.

"It's not….it's not the age difference that worries me…." Andromeda found herself admitting.

Evelyn perked up and even Kip straightened a bit in his chair.

"I don't know if the paper said it, but it was an arranged marriage." She told them.

"It didn't mention that." Kip said.

"Arranged marriages sometimes work out better in the long run, if both parties go into it knowing what each other expects." Mused Evelyn.

Andromeda shook her head.

"I wouldn't want that, to be forced to marry."

"You don't have to. You're of age. Surely you can…." Said Kip.

Theodore shook his head.

"Bellatrix is of age too, dad, and she still had to marry Rodolphus." He told his father.

"Why though? If she is of age and did not love him, why go through with the ceremony?" Asked Evelyn.

"My father." Andromeda whispered.

At Kip and Evelyn's confused looks, she elaborated.

"Like you said earlier, Mrs. Tonks, my father is the king of his castle. My sisters and I and even our mother must obey him. Mother has the most freedom, but because my sisters and I are his blood, he can order us around until we come of age. Once we are of age, the threat of being disowned and disinherited is held over our heads to make us acquiesce to his whims. Bella married Rodolphus because my father told her that she would be cast out of the family if she didn't."

"But she could get a job and support herself, stay with friends and….." Said Evelyn.

Andromeda shook her head.

"No. Bella couldn't do that. She's not suited for any real job, not with her attitude. Even if she were, her pride wouldn't allow it. And as for friends…she always has and always will be a Slytherin. They look out for themselves and stab each other in the back whenever they can. Her friends are fair-weather at best. I'm sad to say I'm in that house."

"And I suppose your mum would go along with your dad's wishes?" Inquired Theodore.

Andromeda stifled a laugh.

"She'd pack Bella's bags and hex her out the door. If Bella had refused the marriage it would have been seen as a disgrace on the family name."

"Do your parents have similar plans in mind for you?" Kip questioned.

"Not that I know of. I don't think they really want to arrange a marriage for me…. They would want me to marry into a pureblood family, a Slytherin family…Since I'm a bit …different, it would be a bad match. I'm already a disgrace because I was sorted into Slytherin but I'm nice to the other houses…."

"Well, I for one am glad that you're different." Theodore said.

Andromeda looked at him and smiled. "Me too."

Kip and Evelyn gave each other knowing looks and sipped their tea.

-----

"I really am sorry about talking about my family like that. It was rude…." Andromeda apologized as the four of them sat down to eat.

"Don't apologize, dear. It's very refreshing to hear about something other than work or flowerbeds and laundry." Smiled Evelyn.

"Yes, so, on that note, how was your day in Diagon Alley?" Asked Kip, helping himself to the green beans.

"Not too bad. There were lots of people there." Said Theodore.

"Buy anything?" Evelyn asked.

"Some candy and an enchanted hair clip for my little sister." Andromeda answered.

"Oh, does she have a birthday coming up?" Evelyn wondered.

"Actually, that's the price of silence for Andromeda to spend the day with me." Theodore said, trying valiantly to hide his grin.

Kip laughed. "I have to hand it to your sister. Milk every opportunity to get what you want. It's times like that I'm glad I didn't have siblings."

Andromeda smiled. "Yes, she's a Slytherin through and through, but her price could have been much higher. I don't mind, though. Today was worth it."

Kip smirked and Theodore frowned.

His father was going to embarrass him…..he just knew it.

"Really? And why is that, Andromeda?" Kip asked.

She looked up at him, cocked her head to one side and after a moment she smiled.

"It was nice to get away from my family for a while and actually look at what I wanted to in shops for a change. And I got to meet you and Mrs. Tonks and have very interesting conversations as a result."

Theodore smiled. She had given him a good answer.

Kip's smug look diminished somewhat, but didn't disappear entirely.

"And what about Theo?" Kip asked.

Shit.

"Theo?" Andromeda asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Kip, stop trying to embarrass her!" Scolded his wife.

"I'm doing no such thing!" He defended. "I'm simply trying to see if she has feelings for him."

Theodore's eyes went wide.

Andromeda blushed.

"Dad!"

"Kip, what the bloody hell is that matter with you?! You can't just…" Evelyn started.

"I…" Andromeda began. She looked down at her plate, her blush deepening.

"Andromeda?" Theodore asked quietly through his mother's tirade.

She looked up at him and met his eyes.

How was it that she could get lost in his eyes so easily?

Her eyes shined up at him and he felt a calmness wash over him that he couldn't explain. Especially since if his mum was yelling, calm was the last thing he should be feeling…..

"I do…." She whispered.

Evelyn stopped yelling at Kip and both look over at their son and Andromeda, eyes wide and mouths open.

Andromeda felt more eyes on her and lowered her gaze again, breaking whatever spell it was that had taken effect when she looked into Theodore's eyes.

He felt an immediate loss when she looked away.

She'd just said…..she had feelings for him….

Evelyn was the first to regain her composure.

"Kip. Kitchen. Now!" She barked.

He looked at his wife, confused.

"Give them some privacy." She hissed at him.

Andromeda looked over at them and shook her head.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to….I don't want to interrupt dinner, I…." She said hurriedly; then she took a deep breath to calm herself and to keep the tears welling in her eyes from falling. "Ex-excuse me." She said quietly and she rose from the table and quickly padded out of the room toward the back door.

Theodore stood before he realized what he was doing.

She was embarrassed and…. He had seen the tears in her eyes…..

He looked at his father and shook his head before he went after her.

Evelyn sighed as she watched her son walk out of he room and she heard the back door open and close. That was Andromeda going out. She slumped in her chair and glared at her husband.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a bloody ignorant git. That's what." She spat.

"But I…."

She folded her arms across her chest.

"She likes him, you dolt. Anyone with half a brain can see that. She's smitten and you just embarrassed the poor girl to the point of tears. Mark my words, Kip Tonks. If you've ruined Theodore's relationship with her, I'll never sleep in the same bed with you again."

"Isn't that a bit extreme, Eve? I mean, it's just a little summer fling….."

Her narrowed eyes pinned him in his chair. His little nickname for her wouldn't save him this time. No amount of cajoling would make her change her mind.

"If you had seen the looks in their eyes you'd know how wrong you are."

The back door opened and closed a second time. That's Theo…..

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I wasn't trying to….I was just…" He tried to explain.

"Save it, Kip. I know you weren't trying to embarrass her, but you did. Sometimes, you can be quite the ass."

"Yes, something I'm fairly good at." He said with a morose laugh.

-----

A/N: As promised- much longer than the last chapter. I hope you liked Evelyn and Kip and the chapter in general. Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Fairytale Ending**

-----

She went out the back door and onto the small patio and headed further, out into the yard.

Why had she said that? Why did she have to say it at dinner, of all times? And in front of his parents!

She stopped in the middle of the yard and wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.

I've made a complete idiot of myself and ruined their dinner which they were kind enough to invite me to….And I caused his parents to have a row….

She looked down at the dark grass, a deep blue from the lack of sunlight and the cover of night. As she did, the first tear slipped from her eyes and fell, splattering on a particularly long blade that stuck up from its fellows by her feet.

The sound of the door opening and closing behind her barely registered as she continued to look at the ground, silent tears trailing down her cheeks as she bit back her sobs.

"Andromeda?"

His voice was hesitant, quiet.

She sniffled in reply.

He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know my dad would do that…"

"No, he has every right to ask questions. I…I'm the one who should be sorry. It's my fault your mum's mad at your father and it's my fault that everyone's dinner is getting cold….. I…I don't know why…I overreacted and…."

She felt arms encase her from behind and a sob escaped her lips as she leaned back against him for support.

"Did you mean what you said?" He asked quietly after a few moments, once she seemed to calm down a little.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him, her watery eyes questioning.

"You mean about having feelings for you?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Her eyes found his for a second time and a mirthful smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"You would have known if I was lying. I was looking in your eyes when I answered."

His eyes flitted for an instant, searching hers. His features took on an almost sad quality for a moment.

"Yes, you were. And I was looking into yours. Now we find ourselves in a similar situation. Tell me what you see, in my eyes."

It was soft, like a caress, but his tone was serious.

She gazed up into his warm hazel eyes, a mix of light brown and green. Immediately, she could see her reflection, but that was not what he wanted her to see. She knew that.

Looking for a moment more, she realized what she was supposed to see and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"You…" She swallowed and tried again, hoping that her heart would stop pounding so hard. "You want to kiss me." She whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her.

His left hand came up and his palm caressed her right cheek as he smiled warmly down at her.

"Do you know what I see in your eyes?" He questioned.

She shook her head, but didn't break their eye contact, nor did she blink.

"You want to kiss me too."

Her eyes widened slightly, surprised that he had seen that, but she made no effort to move away as he leaned closer to her. Instead, she leaned closer to him, tilting her head to the left and tentatively brushed her lips against his.

Her eyes glanced up, his eyes closed in acceptance, and she felt his lips collide with hers again, this time from his actions. Slowly, her eyes fluttered shut and she moved further into his kiss- literally, stepping closer, moving more firmly into his arms.

His lips danced against hers slowly for several moments, before he lightened their contact and finally drew the kiss to a close.

He touched his forehead to hers and she opened her eyes, smiling up at him shyly, a hint of a blush visible in her cheeks.

His hand still rested against her cheek and his thumb gently stroked her soft skin. It was warm. She really was blushing…

"You're blushing." He whispered.

"Mhmm."

"Why?" He smiled.

Her blush deepened.

"Am I that good a kisser?" He asked, laughter in his voice.

"Mhmm."

He blinked in surprise.

I didn't think she would answer that…..

I wasn't serious….

A blush rose in his cheeks as the realization hit him.

She chuckled lightly and smiled again.

"You…you didn't blush before…" He mumbled.

"I wanted to, though. But my parents would have seen and…. I assure you, as soon as I was alone I blushed myself into a right fit."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"No." She answered.

"You need more kisses. Lots and lots more kisses." He grinned.

"And I suppose you're willing to aid me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure it would."

"Andromeda."

She met his eyes again.

"I want to see you again. I know my dad buggered things up, but…."

She effectively silenced him when she drew her eyes away from his, wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest since she was too short to reach his shoulder.

"So, when did you want to see me again?" She asked.

His arms tightened around her and he rested his cheek on her head.

"Really?" He asked, knowing what she had implied.

"Well, since our first date went so well…."

He chuckled at her sense of humor's apt appearance.

"I want to see you again, too." She told him. "Even if there was a bit of chaos, today was still wonderful. But I have to say, tonight was better."

"Is it safe to assume you mean the dinner-free part of the evening?"

"I think so."

He sighed and she felt him press a kiss to her head.

"We should go back in….." He said softly.

"I'm sorry I ruined dinner." She told him again.

"Don't be. Between you, me and the rose bushes, dad's had it too easy for a while. Mum was bound to blow up at him sooner or later. And dinner isn't ruined. Muggles invented microwaves for just such an occasion."

"Microwaves?"

He chuckled. "I'll explain later. Come on. I don't think mum will mind if we forgo the rest of dinner for dessert."

He loosened his hold on her, but his hand found hers and they walked side by side back into the house.

-----

Dessert passed without further incident. It was quite a relief.

"Anyone for tea or coffee?" Evelyn asked.

Andromeda looked at the clock on the wall.

It was almost ten o'clock.

"Andromeda?" Theodore asked.

"Curfew?" Kip asked.

"No, I don't have a curfew, but it's almost ten… I don't want to keep you up…." She said.

Theodore laughed.

"We're night owls, so no worries there." He smiled at her.

"Good to know."

"It just means that they don't want to get out of their beds in the morning." Evelyn told her.

"Not sunrise people? What a shame, especially for this time of year." Andromeda commented.

"So, you like getting up with the birds, do you?" Kip asked.

Andromeda shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that I like it, but I've always had to get up that early. I'm more used to it than anything else."

Evelyn grinned.

"I hope some of you rubs off on Theo." She told her and she went into the kitchen.

Theodore wrapped his arm around Andromeda's shoulders.

"I'll let you know when it does, mum." He called with a smile.

Andromeda looked up at him and laughed.

"I don't think that's what she meant." She told him.

"No?"

She shook her head.

"Hmm… A kiss then? Would that do the trick?"

Andromeda smiled and stood up, taking her plate with her.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Theodore's cheek.

"Let me know if that worked. I just want to take this in the kitchen." She told him and she left the room.

Kip smiled at his son from across the table.

"She's got your number, son."

Theodore's eyebrow rose.

Kip laughed.

"You won't be able to get away with anything."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but it's not something I would have expected. That's more a quality that you marry for, not date for."

Theodore smiled.

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, dad."

"Mm. Probably right."

-----

"Can I help with anything?" Andromeda asked as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Oh, no dear, thank you." Evelyn told her.

"Are you sure? The sink is full of dishes….."

"Why did you really follow me in here, dear? I know it wasn't just to help with dirty dishes."

"I…. Too much testosterone?"

Evelyn chuckled.

"Yes, Theo and his father can be a handful sometimes. I know that better than anyone." Evelyn said and she smiled at her. "You know, you're someone very special, dear."

"Special?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Theo's never brought a girl home to meet Kip and I before."

"Oh….." Andromeda whispered and she lowered her head.

"But you have a very unique personality too. You compliment each other well."

"I……"

Evelyn smiled.

"He's your first boyfriend, isn't he?"

"Well, I suppose…. You don't mean boyfriend as in 'someone to talk to and do homework with', you mean 'hold hands and kiss', right?"

"Mhmm."

"I…no one really noticed me…. He did."

"There's no need to be embarrassed, dear. I know Kip stepped over the line earlier, but he is human and so am I. We like you very much. You don't need to be afraid of us."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just that…I'm so used to my parents and my aunt and uncle. They don't have any sense of humor and….whenever I speak or do anything, I usually upset them. I like you and Mr. Tonks too. This is all very new to me…."

"It's a bit scary, I know. I remember when I met my first boyfriend's parents…"

"How did that go?"

"Oh, it was a fiasco." She laughed. "But the experience didn't kill me."

Andromeda nodded.

"He may not show it, but I believe Theo is just as smitten with you as you are with him."

"Really?" Andromeda questioned, looking up at her.

"A mother always knows, my dear. When you have a child, you can read them like an open book." She smiled.

"I suppose a wife always knows too?"

Evelyn smirked.

"A smart wife, yes. But I think you're well on your way, Andromeda. I heard what happened as I came into the kitchen. My Theo is bright, but he has his sneaky moments. He gets that from his father. Shall we go see if a kiss from you has made him a better man?"

Andromeda chuckled. "Can't leave the two of them alone for too long, right?"

"Now you've got it, dear." Said Evelyn and she turned to go back into the dining room.

Andromeda followed.

-----

"Well, any good manners rub off?" Evelyn asked.

"I doubt it. But it was a valiant try." Said Kip.

Theodore's eyes narrowed.

"Ah well…" Andromeda said, standing next to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Maybe next time." She grinned.

Theodore patted her arm and smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

"Yes, I thought you would."

"So, any plans for the next date?" Kip asked.

"Any suggestions?" Andromeda asked.

Evelyn smiled at her.

"You could come by and help us weed the yard and garden the day after tomorrow." Kip offered.

"Kip!" Evelyn scolded and she swatted his arm.

"That's hardly fun." Theodore said.

"I wouldn't mind." Andromeda mused.

"What?!" The three of them asked her.

"Fresh air and good company. Much better than being stuck at my house and having to hear all about my sister and her husband from my mother."

"Okay, I think that's enough sugar for you. You're actually volunteering for physical labor. I think you could use a bit of that fresh air. Come on…" Said Theodore, standing up and taking her hand. "Let's go outside."

"Okay, but then I should go. I don't want to stay out too late and then invoke the wrath of my parents when I get home." She said.

"It was lovely to meet you, Andromeda. You come back soon. And not just to garden." Evelyn told her and she drew the younger woman into a hug.

"I would like that very much." Andromeda told her.

Kip offered her his hand and she shook it.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Andromeda. And I'm sorry about dinner. I'm an ass at times. Don't pay me much mind." He smiled.

"It's true. He is." Evelyn agreed.

"See? My wife has spoken. It must be true."

"Oh, you!" She said, swatting his arm again.

"Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." Andromeda said.

"It's either Evelyn and Kip or mum and dad, young lady." Kip said wagging a finger at her and Evelyn nodded her agreement.

"Mum and dad." Andromeda amended.

"Good night dear." Evelyn smiled.

"Safe trip." Kip added.

Theodore took Andromeda's hand again and led her outside.

Once they heard the door open and close, Kip and Evelyn grinned at each other.

"Nice girl." Evelyn said.

"Mhmm. Think she'll be back?"

"Definitely."

-----

Theodore sighed and shook his head.

She chuckled at him.

"What?"

"It could have been worse."

"Really? How so?"

"Your mum could have shown me the photo albums."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good point."

"I'll have to ask her next time."

He chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy showing them off and embarrassing me in the process."

She sighed and leaned against him.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. I don't want to leave. I've enjoyed today so much and now the thought of it ending is depressing."

He kissed her head and smiled.

"I don't want you to leave either."

"Really?" She asked looking up at him.

"Mhmm."

She smiled. "But I'll see you in two days, right?"

He blinked. "You actually want to come and garden?"

She nodded.

"Far be it from me to deny you. Actually, it might be fun if you're here. And maybe we can think of something else to do too."

"Any ideas?"

He smirked.

"Not that!" She said and, taking a page out of Evelyn's book, she swatted his arm.

He laughed.

"Have you ever seen a muggle movie?"

"Movie? No, I haven't."

"Perfect. We'll watch a movie. Since my parents are muggles I'm used to all sorts of muggle things and we have several movies.…. Unless you think you'd like going to a theatre to see a movie more?"

"No. I don't think so. Not for the first one….I might be tempted to use magic and that might be problematic."

He smiled. "Watching at home is nice. You get to sit on the couch and get comfortable and eat as much popcorn as you want. Not to mention, you can cuddle up together on the couch…."

Her eyebrow arched.

"And you've done that before…?"

He shook his head. "Mum and dad have. They said it makes the movie better." He laughed.

She chuckled.

"So gardening and a movie?"

"Mhmm."

"Sounds good."

"Andromeda?"

"Hmm?"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was a short kiss, but it was very sweet.

"I'm glad that you came today." He said quietly.

"Me too."

She looked down at her watch and frowned. It was almost midnight.

"Will you turn into a pumpkin?"

She giggled.

"No. And Cinderella didn't turn into a pumpkin, her carriage did."

"But she did get to meet her prince."

"True."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Met your prince?"

She looked up at him and found herself getting lost in his hazel eyes once again.

"I'm….I'm not sure… You know, they say that you walk past the person you're meant to marry six times before you ever meet them…maybe I have found my prince and just need to convince him." She smiled.

"I don't think that will be too difficult. I think he's probably very willing to be convinced."

"Well, I hope so. I also hope that he doesn't get mad at me."

"For what?"

"Saying good night."

"No, not mad, just a bit sad."

"I'm sorry." She said and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be." He whispered. "I'll send you an owl tomorrow."

"I'll keep an eye out." She promised and she stepped away from him.

"Sweet dreams, my prince." She smiled with a small curtsy and she disapparated on the spot with a 'pop'.

He smiled.

"How could they be otherwise, princess?" He whispered.

-----

A/N: Sugary enough for you? Sorry, but I couldn't resist. I hope this doesn't cause too many cavities...

And before I get any angry messages- this is NOT, I repeat, NOT the end. The title refers to Ann and Ted's date because of the "Cinderella" references. There are still many more chapters to come.

IMPORTANT: I'm not in the habit of begging for reviews...but in this case I'll make an acception. Please, please, please with whipped cream and a cherry (or any topping you prefer) on top- please review. I need to know what you think of this story/chapter and/or the characters. I know that this pairing is not as popular as some, so any feedback at all is extremely important.

Thank you for reading and I hope I'll be finding out what you think soon. See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: At the end.

-----

**How to Bend the Rules…**

-----

She was careful to be as quiet as possible, not that it did her any good.

"Have fun?" Called a voice from the sitting room.

She sighed inwardly and went to greet her father.

"Yes, sir, I did." She answered.

He was sitting in his chair, smoking his pipe with a book in his lap.

He must have been waiting up…..

"Cissy told us that you were spending the day with an Emily Watkins."

"Yes, sir. She's in my year. A Slytherin."

"Is she a pureblood?"

"I don't know, sir, but her grandfather sits on the Wizengamot."

It was the truth. Emily had told her that one morning over breakfast when her grandfather's name had appeared in the paper.

He made a grumbling sound in his throat before he spoke again.

"And what were the two of you doing that took fourteen hours? Surely not school work, at the beginning of summer holidays?"

"She wanted me to help her pick out new robes and books for a vacation that she and her family are taking next week, sir. And then we were helping her mother make dinner and… I lost track of time, sir."

"I am not a fool, Andromeda."

"Father?"

"Emily Watkins is a piece of mud-blood filth. I don't want my daughter associating with filth. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir?" She said hesitantly, after a long silent moment.

"Hmm?"

"My I go out the day after tomorrow?"

"What for?"

It's the summer holidays, sir. I'd like to enjoy them."

His eyes narrowed as he puffed his pipe.

"No boys."

"Sir?"

"I won't have my daughter turning into a trollop during the holidays. You may go out as you please, but I want you home by midnight and I don't want you associating with boys. With any luck, I might be able to secure a prominent fiancée for you, as I did for your sister by the time you're ready to graduate. But I won't be able to do that if you are perceived as a common whore. I will not have you jeopardizing your future and disgracing the family. Is that understood?"

He wanted to arrange a marriage for her too……?

"I understand, sir."

He nodded.

"Off with you then. I'm sure Cissy wants her reward."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Good night, Andromeda."

"Good night, father."

-----

"Mum, dad?" Theodore asked when he came back inside the house.

"Yes, dear?" Evelyn said.

"Andromeda wants to come back….She actually wants to garden…."

Evelyn smiled and Kip blinked.

"She wants to do manual labor?" Kip questioned and Theodore nodded.

"You must really have her hooked." He laughed.

"Kip…." Evelyn warned.

"Dad, don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't keep saying things like that, especially not if Andromeda is here. You embarrassed her tonight and I'm amazed that she stayed and flabbergasted that she wants to come back. Please don't embarrass her again."

"I wasn't trying to do that. I just…."

"You just opened your mouth without thinking." Evelyn said. "Don't worry, Theo. I'll make him work so hard he won't have enough energy to speak, let alone embarrass Andromeda."

"Thanks mum."

"Yeah, thanks ever so much." Kip said.

-----

Andromeda went up to Cissy's room and very quietly opened the door.

"Andie? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." Andromeda said, turning up the sconces and closing the door behind her.

Cissy sat up in bed and grinned.

"So, how did it go?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Pretty well, all things considered." She told her and she drew the hair clip and candy out of her purse.

"And I didn't forget about our deal." She said, walking over and handing Cissy her payment.

"Did father give you any trouble?" Cissy asked.

"He was waiting for me just now when I came in. He believed me when I told him that I was with Emily, but he told me not to associate with her. On the upside, I can go out without worrying for the rest of the summer, as long as I'm home by midnight."

"That's….surprising. I never thought father would agree to that."

"He said I could go out, I didn't ask. All I said was that I wanted to enjoy my summer. He did say no boys, though."

"Are you going to listen to him? Or are you going to see that boy again?"

"He's our father and I can respect that he wants me to behave, but I'm of age and I can see whomever I want and I will."

"He told you about the arranged marriage, didn't he?"

"What do you know about that?"

"He and mother were discussing it over dinner. They were trying to think of possible fiancées for you that you might be able to marry after you graduate."

"Wonderful! Bloody wonderful."

"Calm down. I think they're only talking about fixing you up because it worked out for Bella."

She shook her head.

"Alright, enough stalling. What's his name?"

"Theodore."

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Cissy…." She warned.

"What? I'm your sister. You're supposed to tell me these things."

Andromeda laughed.

"I like him very much."

"So, when's the next date?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Cissy grinned.

"Sounds like you two are getting along."

"He took me to meet his parents."

Cissy's eyes went wide.

"That was quick."

"They're very nice people. His mother was so kind and his father…. Well, his father has quite a sense of humor."

"He must really like you, Andie, to have you meet his parents."

"Mmm…. Well, I'm off to bed. Enjoy the candy and the hair clip, Cissy."

"Night Andie."

"Night Cissy." She said and she put out the sconces and left her sister's room and went to bed.

-----

She woke up to the sound of tapping and opened her eyes to see a handsome gray owl perched on the sill of her window with a letter.

Quickly, she got out of bed and let the owl in. He flew one lap around her room and then landed on her desk, waiting for her to remove the letter.

"Here…" She said and she opened one of the drawers and pulled out an owl treat. The owl nipped it up and hooted.

Andromeda opened the letter and smiled.

**_Andromeda,_**

**_I hope Cicero didn't wake you up, but if he did, I'm sorry. I'm also hoping that you haven't changed your mind about tomorrow. Gardening wouldn't be my first choice of date, but any time I can spend with you is time well spent. And my dad has promised to be on his best behavior and mum's going to hold him to it._**

**_Did your sister like the candy and hair clip? You said she needed to be paid off so she wouldn't tell your parents. Did it work? Or are you under house arrest? Please say that you can still meet me. If not then….then I'll come meet you. I'll even bring candy to pay off your sister._**

**_I think it's rather obvious that I'm head over heels for you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Theodore_**

She re-read the letter and smiled.

Cicero was still sitting on her desk.

"Are you supposed to wait for my reply?" She asked him.

The owl hooted.

She chuckled and went about drafting a reply.

_Theodore,_

_I don't mind being woken up. It was a very nice thing to be woken up to, your letter. And I haven't changed my mind about tomorrow. I would still very much like to come and help you in the garden. And please tell your mum and dad not to worry. It's no big deal, really._

_Cissy loved the hair clip and candy. Unfortunately, my father didn't like my cover story. The good news is I'm allowed to come and go as I please as long as I'm home by midnight for the rest of break. And what ever you do, please don't come here! My dad doesn't want me seeing boys. If you showed up….. And I don't think I'll need to pay my sister off any more, but thank you for offering. I can hardly wait to see you. And just so we are clear, you aren't a boy. You're a man. So technically, I'm not breaking my father's rules._

_I'm not sure when I should come over tomorrow. Is nine o'clock all right? If not just send me a note. See you soon, just not soon enough._

_Love,_

_Andromeda_

There, that should do it…

She put the letter in an envelope, addressed it and tied it to Cicero's leg.

"Safe flight." She said and Cicero hooted as he took flight, winging out the open window.

She closed the window and sighed.

It was a very nice day.

Oh well….. time to get dressed….

-----

"Did the Ministry say when they want you to start?" Kip asked.

"Monday." Theodore answered.

"That's good. Give you some time off before you have to start." Smiled Evelyn.

"Not to mention you'll be able to see Andromeda." Kip added.

"If she still wants to see me." Muttered Theodore.

Evelyn grinned as she looked out the kitchen window.

"Cicero's back." She said.

"Really?" Theodore asked, coming to stand beside her and look out the window too.

"That was quick." Kip commented.

Theodore opened the window and Cicero flew inside, landing on the kitchen table.

Theodore took the letter from the owl's leg and opened it.

His eyes scanned the neat script and he grinned.

"Is Andromeda still coming tomorrow?" Evelyn asked.

"Mhmm." Theodore murmured, nodding.

"What on earth did she write that has you grinning like the bloody Cheshire cat?" Kip questioned.

Theodore looked at his father and chuckled.

"She's quite a little comedienne. And she's quite technical."

"Technical?" Evelyn inquired.

Theodore showed her the parchment, pointing to the section about boys versus him.

"Oh…." Evelyn said and then she smiled. "Well, she has a point. She's a very clever girl."

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" Kip griped.

Evelyn smirked at him.

"Andromeda's figured out a technicality to get around her father's rules."

Kip's eyebrow rose and he laughed.

"And so, the 'good girl' turned bad."

"Andromeda isn't 'bad', dad." Theodore said.

"No, she isn't. But it is interesting, the effect and affect you are having on her. Quite Slytherin, using technicalities, isn't it?"

"What time is she coming over?" Evelyn asked.

"Nine." Theodore answered.

"Oh good. She can have breakfast with us." Evelyn smiled.

"Mum….don't over do it."

Evelyn chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry, Theo."

"Why not?"

"Mother's intuition."

"And you can take that to the bank. Your mum's better than any psychic." Kip grinned.

-----

A/N: Not very dramatic or fluffy...but it will do. A few parental moments and some cute letters...Not bad, for somewhat of a filler chapter, if I do say so myself. I hope that you liked it and that you'll come back and read more.

To those of you that reviewed--Thank you very much. I truly do appreciate it and I hope that you will continue to tell me what you think.

FYI: Chapter 7 is short...in fact, it is extremely short. So, I am considering posting chapter 8 immediately afterwards (as in maybe 15 minutes later, at most, give or take a few seconds). Let me know what you think about that. NOTE: The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to post chapter 8 immediately after chapter 7-- which means there is no wait to read more and...chapter 8 is nice and long with lots of good stuff... If that's not incentive to review, I don't know what is...

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: At the end.

-----

**In Between Time**

-----

"Andromeda, how was your day?" Mrs. Black asked at breakfast.

Andromeda looked up from her toast at her mother.

"It was enjoyable, ma'am."

"Narcissa, put it away. It's too early for candy." Mr. Black scolded.

Narcissa made a guilty face and pocketed the sweets.

"And what do you plan to do today?" Mrs. Black asked Andromeda.

"I don't have plans, ma'am." Andromeda answered.

"Good, then you won't mind coming with Narcissa and I to visit Bellatrix at the Lestrange estate." Her mother declared, sipping her morning tea.

"No, ma'am. I'd like that very much." Andromeda responded. It wasn't the truth, but it was the answer her mother wanted to hear.

Mrs. Black nodded approvingly.

"Cassiopeia, perhaps you could implore Rigel to consider our position." Mr. Black commented.

"Yes." Mrs. Black smiled. "I'm sure he will be very happy to hear our thoughts on the subject."

Andromeda did not like the sound of that. She knew her parents were schemers and if they were going to share with Rigel Lestrange…. Suddenly, she wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Too bad he doesn't have a third. That would make things very easy for all of us." Laughed Mr. Black.

Andromeda had a very bad feeling now…..

"Oh, Cepheus, you can't expect everything to be so simple. We were very fortunate the first time." Smiled his wife.

"Indeed." He agreed, disappearing behind the morning paper.

-----

"Hello mother, Andie, Cissy." Greeted Bella.

"Hello, Bellatrix. I assume everything is going accordingly?" Mrs. Black said, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'you had better not have messed this marriage up'.

"Yes, mother. Rodolphus and I are becoming used to each other." Bella answered.

Mrs. Black took a seat on a very Victorian sofa and glared at Bella.

Bella quickly fixed a cup of tea and offered it to her mother.

"Andromeda, Narcissa, sit down. You look like fools, just standing there." Their mother ordered.

Andromeda sat down beside her mother and Cissy sat beside her. Bella seated herself across from them.

"Andie, Cissy, would either of you like tea?" Bella asked.

Cissy shook her head.

"No, thank you Bella." Andromeda smiled weakly.

"You're becoming used to each other, you said?" Mrs. Black questioned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have you consummated the marriage?"

Bella cringed at her mother's bluntness.

"Mother, perhaps now is not the time, in present company…." Bella hedged.

Her mother's ice-cold eyes narrowed on her.

"You will answer my questions, Bellatrix. Your father and I went to a lot of trouble to ensure your marriage. I demand to know that you are fulfilling your required duties."

"Come now, Madame. You're embarrassing my bride." Rodolphus said, entering the room.

Mrs. Black's eyes shot to him and she gave him a saccharine smile.

"Rodolphus. It is good to see you. But I am simply making sure that my Bellatrix is treating you properly, as a husband deserves to be treated."

"I have no complaints." He grinned.

"Shall I take that as proof that your union has been consummated?" Mrs. Black inquired.

Andromeda saw Bella cringe again. Rodolphus did not seem to be phased by the question.

"Is my word not proof enough?" Rodolphus countered.

Mrs. Black smiled.

"Cepheus and I could not have chosen better. But tell me, where is Rigel? I must speak with him."

"My father is in his study. Would you like me to escort you?" Rodolphus said.

"No, no. I remember where his study is." Said Mrs. Black, standing up.

Rodolphus bowed as she walked past him, leaving the room.

Bella sighed in relief.

"She's horrid." Bella muttered.

"No, she is an aristocrat, Bella. She is predictable." Rodolphus said, taking a seat beside her.

Bella frowned.

"Andromeda, do you know why your mother wants to speak with my father?" Rodolphus asked.

"I'm not positive, but I think I have a pretty good idea."

Bella's eyebrow arched.

"So this is where the party is?"

Everyone's head shot up and looked to the entryway.

"Rabastan, nice of you to come out of hiding." Bella sneered.

"I could say the same of you and Rod." He smirked back.

"Fight nice." Rodolphus said.

"Mrs. Black's in father's study…." Rabastan said.

"We know." Bella told him.

"Think they're trying to set up another marriage?" Rabastan laughed.

"Probably." Andromeda muttered.

Rabastan looked at her oddly.

"Do you really think so, Andie?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Father said something to me last night about needing to arrange a marriage for me and then the conversation he and mother had this morning over breakfast…."

"And you think that means that they're going to want us to….?" Rabastan asked.

"No, I'm afraid that that is what they will want. I don't know for sure." Andromeda clarified.

"Oh, he's not so horrible, Andromeda. Rab is almost bearable…." Rodolphus joked.

Unfortunately, Andromeda wasn't in a joking mood.

-----

She woke up early and quickly dressed. If she was lucky, she might be able to avoid seeing her parents before she left for the day.

"Andromeda."

Shit….

"Yes, mother?" She said, meeting her mother in the hallway.

"Where are you off to?"

"I made plans for the day, ma'am."

"Did your father speak to you the other night?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very well. I expect you to remember what he told you and for you to behave in a matter befitting of our class."

"Yes, mother."

-----

A/N: Yikes! I'm glad Cassiopeia isn't my mother...Poor Bella... Anyway, I know it's short. Chapter 8's coming right up.Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: At the end.

-----

**Watering the Roses**

-----

She apparated in the front yard, quickly walked up and knocked on the door.

Her mother had delayed her and she was several minutes late.

The door opened and Theodore smiled brightly at her.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. I'm sorry I'm late. I got detained by my mother as I was on my way out."

"Don't worry about it. Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, why?"

"Mum's in the kitchen. Come in and we'll fix you up with a plate."

She followed him into the kitchen where Evelyn was busily frying sausages on the stove and Kip was reading the morning paper.

Kip looked up from the paper and grinned.

"Good morning, Andromeda."

"Good morning."

Evelyn turned away from the stove, coming to give her a hug.

"Hungry, dear?" She asked.

"Famished, actually." Andromeda smiled.

"Oh, I like this one. Has a nice healthy appetite. Not like those little sticks walking around everywhere." Kip said.

"Dad…." Theodore warned but Kip looked at Andromeda and gave her a wink.

"Can I help with anything, mum?" She asked Evelyn.

Evelyn beamed at being called 'mum'.

"Could you watch the sausages while I start on the eggs?" She asked.

Andromeda nodded and took over at the stove.

It was very domestic, but very enjoyable. She never got to cook at home.

"Is this right?" Andromeda asked a few moments later.

Theodore came up behind her and nicked a sausage from the pan, stabbing it with his fork.

He practically inhaled it and grinned.

"Tastes right to me." He smirked.

"Haven't you ever cooked before, dear?" Evelyn asked, switching off the heat under the burner.

Andromeda shook her head.

Evelyn made an affronted face and gave a disapproving noise.

"We'll have to do something about that. But we'll worry about that later. The food's getting cold." Evelyn said and she quickly plated the food and, between the two of them, Evelyn and Andromeda were able to serve it.

"Anything new and exciting happen to you yesterday, Andromeda?" Kip asked as he buttered his toast.

"I wouldn't call it exciting, but my mother, my sister and I went to see Bella yesterday. She seems….alright."

"That's good." Evelyn said.

"Mhmm." Andromeda murmured as she cut up her sausage.

Theodore looked at her and she gave him a pointed look. He nodded to her when he was sure that his parents weren't watching.

She had more to tell and would tell him when they were alone.

-----

As soon as they had finished breakfast and Evelyn and Andromeda had cleared the dishes, the four of them went out into the back yard.

"Alright, let's see…. The roses need to be trimmed, the grass needs to be cut, the new flowers need to be planted and I want to make sure everything gets watered." Evelyn said.

"I'll cut the grass." Kip offered.

"And I'll plant the new flowers. Which leave the roses to…."

"Us." Theodore finished.

Evelyn nodded.

"Just be careful. Those thorns are very sharp." She warned and she went to get started on her task.

"Are we using our wands, or….?" Andromeda asked.

Kip laughed.

"Where would the fun be in that? Got to use your hands. We've got clippers in the tool shed." He said.

"I'll get them." Theodore said and he jogged over to the shed.

"I guess that means I should get started too." Sighed Kip and he walked after Theodore.

Theodore returned a moment later with two sets of clippers and handed one to her.

"The good news is they'll leave us alone." He said quietly.

She nodded.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked as they made their way over to the rose bushes.

"I…well, when we went to visit my sister yesterday, my mother talked with Mr. Lestrange…."

"Okay…." He said, somewhat puzzled as to why that was so crucial.

Andromeda began to use the clippers to trim away at the rose bush in front of her.

"I think my parents are going to try and arrange for me to marry Rabastan."

He stopped, mid-clip, and stared at her.

"But…I thought….. Why would they do that?"

"Because Bella's arranged marriage to Rodolphus seems to be working so well. They think if I marry his younger brother, my marriage will be just as good."

"They've only been married for a couple of days…." He pointed out.

"I know that, but my parents…. They have the idea in their heads that if they choose the right husband for me….."

"Are you sure they want to arrange your marriage?"

She shook her head.

"Not one hundred percent, but it would most definitely be a safe bet, from the way they've been talking the last couple of days."

He sighed and clipped off a few leaves.

"And do you want them to arrange the marriage?" He asked, not looking at her.

She turned to him, eyes wide.

"No! Of course not! I don't even like Rabastan." She hissed. "I like you."

He looked at her for a moment before he spoke.

"When…. If your parents did arrange the marriage, when would you have to marry him?"

"I…I'm not sure….Probably as soon as I graduate…. But I wouldn't put it past them to force me to get married during winter holidays."

"This is all just speculation though, right?"

"Yes, but….."

"Don't worry about it, Andromeda. We'll think of something, if we have to."

She blinked at him.

"'We'll'?" She asked.

He smiled.

"I'm not about to let you go without a fight."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

"Both, depending on who I'm speaking to."

She chuckled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better." She grinned.

"My pleasure." He said and he offered her a rose bud that he had just snipped off the bush.

She took it from him and slid it behind her ear.

"How's it look?"

"Adorable."

She giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You just reminded me that I need to ask your mum to show me the photo albums later."

-----

"Kip! What are you doing?!" Evelyn said, noticing that he was going to water the rose bushes….while Theodore and Andromeda were still trimming them.

"Watering the roses, Eve. Like you asked." He said.

"But….they'll get wet….."

He turned to her and smirked.

"That's the idea."

Her eyes glittered and she returned the smirk with one of her own.

"Kip Tonks, you are positively juvenile."

"Oh, stop acting like you disapprove. You just wish you'd have thought of it first."

"Just make sure you soak them."

"Yes, ma'am." He grinned and he turned on the water.

-----

"AH!!!!"

"What the bloody…..!"

"Can't really water the roses with the two of you blocking them, kids." Kip called.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?!!"

"What's it look like? He's watering the roses, Theo." Evelyn grinned.

Andromeda began to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Theodore asked, turning his attention to her.

"Your parents turning the water on us? Yes, very funny."

"And is this funny too?" He questioned, picking her up and spinning with her.

"No, just fun!" She answered, laughing louder.

Theodore began to laugh too.

Kip look at Evelyn and they shared a smirk.

Mission accomplished.

-----

"Theo, take Andromeda upstairs and find something for her to wear. She needs to get out of those wet clothes so I can have them dry by tonight." Evelyn instructed.

"I can dry off with magic. Really, it's no big…." Andromeda tried to explain.

"And the dirt and mud?" Evelyn asked.

"I…well……"

Evelyn smirked triumphantly.

"Come on. You won't win against my mum's logic." Theodore said, taking Andromeda's hand and heading for the stairs.

"I just don't want to be any trouble…."

"Are you kidding? Mum is enjoying this. Besides, her and dad are the reason we're wet in the first place." Theodore whispered as they walked upstairs.

"How do you know it wasn't just an accident?"

"Their smirks."

She thought about that for a moment.

Yes, they did seem to be smirking quite a bit….

"Good point."

-----

"Very well played."

"I know."

"How do you think today is going?"

"I'd say it's definitely going well, but I'm sure Theo suspects the set-ups."

"Do you know what their plans are, for after lunch?"

"I believe Theo said something about watching a movie later."

"He's really taken with her…."

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Kip."

"No, I'm just surprised. They are very comfortable with each other, as if they've been dating for ages. At this rate, I'll be shocked if he doesn't end up marrying her within a year after she graduates."

"I think you're right." Evelyn said and then she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Afraid to let go of your baby boy, dear?"

She laughed.

"No, just thinking I should show Andromeda some of the photo albums."

-----

He led her up to the second floor to a doorframe that housed a dark wooden door.

She pulled her hand from his and stopped in the doorway. He turned back to see why she had released his hand and saw the worry and apprehension in her eyes.

"Andromeda?"

"I….I shouldn't go in your room….."

"Why not?"

"Be…because…." She said, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

He chuckled and walked back to her, cupping her warm cheek in his hand, his eyes capturing hers.

"The door's open and I doubt my parents care. Mum sent us up here, remember?"

"Y-yes, but….."

"My room's not enchanted like the ones at school. No alarms are going to sound if you come in. Besides, I need to find some clothes for you. It will be easier if you come in and help me."

She looked up at him, her eyes still uncertain.

"I promise, you don't need to worry. I'm on my best behavior." He said, placing his free hand over his heart.

"Are you sure your parents won't get upset?"

He smiled.

"We're both adults, honey, and we're not doing anything wrong."

"Honey….?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm you're 'honey' now?"

He leaned close and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Most definitely."

She smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Alright…."

He stepped back and she entered the room at his side.

Giving her a once over, he grinned.

"Hey! What happened to your best behavior?"

"Nothing. I need to look at you to figure out what clothes to choose for you."

She placed her hands on her hips.

He chuckled at her.

"You're small. No matter what I give you, it's gonna hang off you."

"Better too big and dry than fitted and soaked."

"That's a matter of opinion, Andromeda." He said and he turned to find a shirt for her, not seeing her narrow her eyes at his very male comment.

Within a few moments, he had found a red tee shirt and a set of khaki pants for her to wear.

"Um….Theodore?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a belt I could use? These pants are gonna fall off otherwise….."

"Really? In that case…."

"Theodore!"

He laughed and nodded, opening a drawer of his bureau and removing a brown leather belt.

"This is an old one, so it should work."

"Thanks." She said, taking the belt he offered.

"No problem." He smiled and he opened another drawer and pulled out a second shirt, a dark blue one, and a pair of darker khakis with more pockets on them.

She arched her eyebrow at him.

"I figured I'd need to change after gardening, so I had clean clothes picked out…." He explained.

"Smart."

"I have my moments." He smiled.

"I…where's the washroom? I'll just go and…."

"You can change your clothes in here."

She looked up at him, her eyes a bit wide.

"In…in front of you?"

"If you like." He smirked.

She eyed him for a moment, biting her lip.

"I suppose that would be easiest, huh?"

He blinked in surprise.

I never expected that……

"Yes, probably…."

"Al-alright… It's not like you're going to see anything wonderful any way. I'm nothing special." She muttered and she unbuttoned her pants.

He stood still, unable to move for three reasons.

The first being that he couldn't believe she was undressing in front of him. The second being that she had such a negative view of herself. And the third….

She was beautiful.

She wriggled out of her wet pants and grabbed the clean pair he had given her and slipped them on and when she reached for the belt she realized that he was staring at her, still wearing his sodden clothes.

"Theodore?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." He said and he pulled his shirt over his head.

She bit her lip and unbuttoned her blouse. Definitely nothing special to look at.

He stopped again and took in the site of her.

She wasn't skinny as a rail but she wasn't obese either. Her stomach was smooth and her chest suited the rest of her form. White lace. Her bra was made of white lace….

He had to force himself to look away and concentrate to put on his clean shirt and unbutton his trousers.

She noticed when he looked away and she felt extremely self-conscious.

He didn't like the way she looked, but she really couldn't blame him, could she? She wasn't good looking….

She pulled the clean shirt over her had and when she looked up she saw a definite blush in his cheeks.

Honestly, she didn't know what to make of that development and she seated herself on the edge of his bed and waited for him to finish fastening his pants.

He looked up and smiled at her.

"All dry."

"Mhmm."

"What's the matter?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"I….it's nothing." She lied.

He frowned and sat down beside her.

"Tell me. I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong."

She regarded him for a moment and sighed.

"It's my own fault, Theodore. Don't worry about it."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She looked away from him and he cupped her chin, turning her face back to him.

"Because I saw you without a shirt on?"

The redness in her cheeks flared and her eyes shined with tears.

That was answer enough for him.

"Like I said, I'm nothing to look at." She said bitterly.

"You're wrong, Andromeda. I think you're very beautiful." He told her, making sure to look directly into her eyes as he spoke.

"Then why…why did you turn away like that?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I was ogling you." He said, smiling at her. "And you made me blush." He whispered and he took her hand and placed it against his cheek.

"See? I'm still blushing."

She bit her lip, hiding a small smile.

"Feel better?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and leaned against him, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her drying hair with his other hand.

"You have nothing to worry about, honey." He whispered, kissing her head. "I don't want to let you go."

She smiled into his shirt.

"Just because you saw me without a shirt on doesn't mean I'm going to hop in bed with you, you know."

"I don't remember either of us hopping."

She stiffened against him and he chuckled.

"Nervous all of a sudden?"

"Theodore…."

"Don't beg, Andromeda. It weakens my resolve." He laughed.

She laughed too, despite herself.

He looked down at her and smiled again.

"We have plenty of time to worry about that some other day." His voice was light, but his eyes were serious.

Sighing in relief, she grinned at him.

"What's next on the agenda for today?"

"Theo! Andromeda! Lunch!" Evelyn called.

"I think mum's just answered that question for me." He smiled.

"And after lunch?"

He just smiled.

"Not sure yet. Come on. We'd better get downstairs before they come looking for us."

-----

"Don't you have any smaller clothes, Theo?" Evelyn asked.

"If I did I would have given them to Andromeda." He answered.

"You could always find some clothes for her, Eve." Kip said.

Evelyn turned and glared at him.

"You hush and eat your lunch." She ordered.

Stupid man! He was going to mess up everything…..

"You two have plans for the rest of the day?" Kip asked, settling in at the table for lunch.

"Theodore said we were going to watch a movie later…." Andromeda said as she sat down at the table.

"Which movie?" Evelyn asked.

"No idea." Theodore said.

"Watch _Jane Eyre_. That's such a good story." Evelyn suggested.

Kip laughed. "You always want to watch that movie."

"That's because it's such a great story." Evelyn defended.

"Did the two of you plan on watching the movie right after lunch?" Kip questioned.

"Why? Have more gardening for us to do?" Grinned Theodore.

"No, wise guy. Your mum wants to show Andromeda some of the photo albums."

"What do you say, dear?" Evelyn asked Andromeda.

Andromeda looked at Theodore and smiled.

"I'd like that."

Theodore rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Just try not to show her the naked baby pictures, please." He said.

"Oh, but those are the most adorable ones, Theo." Evelyn nudged.

Theodore sighed.

"Do you think you can wait a bit to embarrass me? I was thinking Andromeda and I could visit the country market in town." He said to his mother.

"Country market?" Andromeda asked, confused.

"The local craftsmen and women set up a market once a month to sell their wares in the town down the road. Some of them are quite talented and the food is always very delicious." Kip said.

"So….muggles?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes, but it's very nice. You'll enjoy it." Evelyn assured.

"But….won't we sort of stand out?" Andromeda asked.

"Not dressed like this. We should probably shrink your clothes a bit though, so you don't look like you're wearing mine." Theodore said.

She grinned.

"Alright."

-----

"Would you like me to do the honors?" He asked.

"No." She laughed, pulling out her own wand. "I want to still have a shirt on." She said, casting the necessary spell to shrink the tee shirt.

He grinned.

"Not bad, but what about the pants?"

She waved her wand again and the pants sized to fit her as well.

Andromeda spun in a circle and smiled.

"Do I look like a muggle?"

"I've never seen a muggle look as cute as you."

She blinked at him.

He chuckled.

"Well, you'll fit in but you'll stand out." Dressed like a muggle but too beautiful to be real….

"Sh-should I transfigure the clothes to look different?"

"No. You look perfect." He told her.

"O-okay…."

"Come on." He said, wrapping an arm about her shoulders.

"Is it a long walk?"

"Not too long. Why? Worried?"

"No, just curious. I mean, if the town is too close then the people there would be able to hear when you apparate and disapparate."

He smiled.

"The town's not close enough for the people to hear that. And all of the trees around the town help muffle sounds, so…"

"So you, and now me, don't have to worry."

"Right."

-----

A/N: Lots of fluff and humor. And it's a long one. Yay! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take the time to review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: At the end.

-----

Here We Are or How Theodore Got His Nickname…

-----

It took them a good twenty minutes to reach the town on foot, but it did make for a very quaint view as they reached the top of the hill that overlooked the small settlement.

"Looks like they set up outside today." He commented.

She looked down to see several tables and small event tents set up in a field beside one of the buildings closer to the edge of the town.

"Where do they normally set up?"

"Depends on the weather. On nice days they'll have it outside, but if the weather's bad, they hold the market in that building over there." He told her, pointing it out to her.

"Do you and you parents come here a lot?"

"I wouldn't say a lot. Mum comes to town more than dad and I do but we end up visiting a few times during the summer."

She smiled.

"It's nice that you can do things like that with your parents…."

He looked at her, frowning.

"Don't your parents ever spend time with you and your sisters?"

She shook her head.

"Not unless they absolutely have to and they don't make it enjoyable. If they take us somewhere, besides to a boring party that we would be all too happy to skip, it's robe shopping for the party and that sort of thing. It was all for show. They never played with us or gardened or anything like that when we were little and now….well, it wouldn't be 'proper'."

"I'm sorry…."

"No, I am."

"Why? You haven't done anything…."

"I…I know it surprised you that I wanted to come today to garden. My reason was a bit more complex than just wanting to spend time with you. I was curious to see the dynamic of your family after seeing you together the other day….."

He stopped, turned and looked down at her, giving her a goofy smile.

"You don't need to apologize, Andromeda. My parents love you and I'm glad that you don't mind spending time with them. Actually, I'm surprised that you seem to like them so much." He admitted.

"You're not upset?"

"Of course not. Though I do hope you came today because you wanted to see me more…."

She chuckled at the hopeful expression of his face.

"On a scale of one to ten, seeing your parents was about a three, seeing you was a twelve."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned.

"You know, when you use a scale you're supposed to stay on it."

"Yes, but if something measures off the charts, then…." She grinned back at him.

"Then what?" He inquired, his eyes sparkling.

She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Pulling back, she grinned at him and he blinked in surprise as he pulled her closer before smirking.

"It's not nice to tease, Andromeda…" He said quietly.

She giggled and shook her head at him.

"Who said anything about teasing? I didn't." She told him and she stepped out of his hold.

"You're not playing fair…"

She grinned. "I know." She said and she held her hand out to him.

He grasped her hand in his own and smiled.

"I suppose I'll have to even the odds somehow…"

"Why?"

"Why not?" He countered.

She laughed.

"Turnabout?"

"Mhmm." He murmured with a smile.

"Can't wait." She told him.

"Come on. We should go down and have a look around."

-----

She was surprised by all of the wares that were available at the market. Homemade blankets, pot holders, wind chimes, rugs, bags… The list went on. Then there were the food items… Jams and jellies, cakes and pies, breads….

"What's that?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Next to the popcorn, what is that? It looks like puffy pink and blue clouds…"

He smiled.

"Cotton candy."

"They make candy from cotton?"

"No, that's just the name. It's really just dyed sugar with some sort of flavoring added to it."

"Oh…."

"Would you like to try some?"

"No…. I have a feeling it would turn my tongue blue….not to mention my teeth."

He laughed and nodded.

"What about funnel cake? Have you ever had that?"

"No. Is it good?"

"Very. Here…." He said and he stepped away from her and over to a small cart and returned a few moments later with a paper plate covered in fried dough that had been sprinkled with powdered sugar.

He broke off a piece and handed it to her.

She looked at it skeptically.

"Try it." He encouraged.

She popped the sample into her mouth and chewed.

Her eyebrow arched after she swallowed.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yummy." She grinned.

He smiled.

"Told you." He said and he took a piece for himself.

"Maybe we should bring some back for your mum and dad…"

"Nah. Mum can make these."

"She can?" She was very surprised to hear that.

"Sure. If you ask her, I'm sure she'll show you how."

She nodded.

They walked around the market, finishing their funnel cake, looking at this and that.

Andromeda stopped at a table covered in woven bags and ornate scarves.

"See something?"

"No, just looking. I like the style of the bags, but I'd never be able to use one."

"Are you always so practical? I've never seen a girl turn away from a bag."

She shook her head.

"I just can't see the point in getting something I won't use." She told him and she led him away from the table.

"Does that mean you are determined not to find something?"

"What?"

"You and I both know you would be able to use a bag, Andromeda."

"I….."

"What is it?"

"I don't have muggle money and I……"

"Don't want to ask me to buy anything?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

He wrapped an arm about her shoulders and sighed.

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to getting you something… I suppose I'll just have to pick something for you…"

"But…."

He smiled at her.

"Theodore…."

He chuckled.

"What? I think you'll like what I have in mind."

She bit her lip and let him lead her through more of the market.

He stopped at a table covered in stuffed animals.

"See something, young man?"

He and Andromeda looked up to see an old woman with white curly hair sitting behind the table smiling at them.

Theodore smiled at the old woman.

"Any suggestions, ma'am?" He asked her.

The woman just smiled.

"I think you would know better than me." She told him.

He looked down at the arrangement of toys and grinned.

Uh oh……

He reached out and picked up a fuzzy brown stuffed bear.

"I think this one will do." He grinned.

-----

"You didn't have to buy me this…." She murmured as they walked back to his house.

He looked down at her.

"But….I'm glad you did. He's very cute." She smiled.

"Figure out a name for him yet?"

"Not yet, but I will."

He chuckled.

"What?"

"You'll probably think of one while mum shows you the photo albums."

-----

Her eyes sparkled as she giggled.

"It's not funny." He pouted.

"But you had such a cute little bum…" Andromeda said.

"You weren't supposed to show her those pictures!" He hissed at his mother.

"Oh, let us have our fun." Evelyn told him.

"At my expense." He muttered.

"Look on the bright side, son. When you have kids you can show off embarrassing pictures of them." Kip reminded him, trying to brighten his mood.

"Your dad's right. You'll have fun then." Andromeda agreed.

Theodore's eyebrow rose for a moment and then he smirked.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"What about me?"

"Are you going to embarrass your kid with old baby pictures?"

She smiled.

"Are you kidding? They would make a great bargaining chip."

Kip laughed.

"Very underhanded. I like that. You better stay on your toes, Theo."

"Kip…." Evelyn warned, not bothering to look up from a stack of pictures she was sorting

"Did I miss something?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, dad pushing the limit." Muttered Theodore.

-----

"Do you want to take my mum's advice about the movie?" He asked, some time later when they had traveled down into the rec. room.

"Sure." She smiled. "I have no idea about movies, so any advice is good."

Ten minutes later they were sitting on the sofa watching the movie, his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Poor girl." She whispered.

"You think so?"

"Mhmm."

When Mr. Rochester was introduced she scowled.

"Don't like him much, do you?"

"He's cold."

He chuckled.

"What? He is."

"Keep watching."

By the end of the movie she was grinning.

"I like that ending."

"And Mr. Rochester?"

"He warmed up."

He smiled at her.

She giggled.

"What?" He asked her.

"That smile…."

"My smile?"

She nodded. "I've never seen you smile like that at anyone else…."

He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek in his palm, his eyes boring into her own.

"Because I haven't. That smile belongs to you and you alone."

"Really?" She asked earnestly.

"Mhmm." He murmured, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Since you shared that secret smile with me…would you like to hear a secret of mine?"

"Of course."

"I figured out what to name the bear you gave me."

"Oh?"

She nodded.

"Ted."

"That's original" He chuckled.

"It's short for Theodore…." She whispered, lowering her gaze, ashamed.

"Hey…." He said quietly, lifting her face to see her eyes again.

"I'm sorry…..it's stupid….." She said.

"It's not stupid. I just didn't think…..I didn't realize you meant to name it after me…"

"You gave it to me…."

"So your teddy bear will be Ted Bear?" He asked, with a small smile.

"Unless you don't like it…."

He shook his head.

"No, I just don't want to compete with a toy." He told her.

"You want to be my 'Ted Bear'?"

He pulled her closer, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Mhmm." He murmured against her skin.

"You're the one who's not being fair now."

"Turnabout, my dear. Remember?"

"Yes, but there is a fine line between teasing and torture. You're using the latter."

"There's a simple solution, you know." He said, smiling at her.

"And what might that….mmmph…"

He pressed his lips against hers, his hand traveling to the back of her head to keep her from pulling away abruptly.

After a moment he drew back, his forehead touching hers.

Her cheeks flushed when she opened her eyes and his were looking back at her.

"Ann….you're blushing." He smiled.

She bit her lip, her eyes twinkling at him.

"I….you surprised me…"

"Shall I warn you next time?"

"N-no……"

He gave her lips a light peck.

She blinked at him before she smiled.

"Better?"

"Much." She told him. "But… 'Ann'?"

"You have your pet name for me and I have my pet name for you."

She giggled.

"What's so amusing?"

"It's just….I've never been this happy before…"

"Neither have I." He informed her sincerely.

"Ted?"

"Hmmm…?"

She drew him into another kiss and he felt her lips smirk against his.

"Ann?" He murmured into her lips.

"Payback."

He grinned and returned her kiss, thinking that payback was quite splendid.

When the kiss ended he drew back far enough to look at her and he shook his head, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"I wasted so much time….I should have asked you out sooner…."

She smiled and leaned against him, her head resting under his chin.

"It doesn't matter. We're together now."

His arms came around her and he grinned into her hair.

"You always have an answer, don't you?"

"Not always…"

He chuckled.

"Alright, smarty. I have to start at the Ministry on Monday. Any ideas on how we are going to get around that?"

She looked up at him.

"Work during the days and spend the nights with me."

He smirked at her and she realized her mistake and blushed profusely.

"You're blushing again, Ann." He murmured, stroking her cheek.

"I….I didn't mean…."

He kissed her forehead. She looked up at him, her eyes questioning.

"I know."

"I…."

"Hey, it's okay. I told you we'd worry about that later."

She bit her lip.

"No, it's not okay. You shouldn't have to keep saying that….I shouldn't need to be reassured like this…."

He pulled her closer and sighed next to her ear.

"What would you have me do, honey? I don't like seeing you so worried."

"I….I just….I don't know how…."

He kissed her cheek and then her jawbone, kissed a trail down her neck.

"Ted, what…?"

He looked up at her and grinned.

"See? That's not so bad, is it?"

"You….you were….?"

He brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes and touched his forehead to hers.

"Proving that you don't need to be afraid of me."

Her eyes widened for an instant before they shined back at him.

"You dummy! I'm not afraid of you." She whispered. _I think I'm in love with you._

"Then what…?"

"I…I'm afraid of getting in too deep just to be dumped once the summer's over…"

"Never happen."

"Huh?"

"I don't plan on letting you go."

Her eyes rolled.

"No one ever plans….."

"Ann."

She quieted and looked at him.

The look in his eyes was more intense than she had seen before…

"The last thing I want to do is lose you." _I love you._

"When you talk like that….." She said with a shiver.

"What?"

She looked up at him, completely serious.

"You sound like you're in love."

He smiled, his arms tightening about her.

"Perhaps I am. Would that be such a bad thing?"

She stared.

"You…..?"

"Mhmm…"

"I….." She smiled up at him.

"You too?"

"Yeah."

He lightly pressed his lips to hers and smiled.

"You know this is completely ridiculous. After only two days….. Insane!" She muttered.

He chuckled.

"Have you met my parents? Insanity is practically a genetic trait in my family. And from the sound of your father's 'rules', I'd say the ridiculous part comes from you."

"Ted, be serious."

He sighed.

"Two days is hardly…" She started.

"Ann, when you know, you know. I won't pretend that it isn't a surprise or that it isn't an exceptional case, but…I know that I love you, even of it's only been two days. Actually it's been closer to a week, if you count our little chat by the tree at school…."

Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"Maybe we're dreaming…?"

"I've never had a dream this lovely." He cooed, stroking her cheek.

"It's too good to be true…"

"A romantic at heart, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up."

He laughed.

"I just….I never thought…you and me…" She admitted.

"And yet, here we are." He smiled.

"Yeah, here we are…" She said, snuggling into his embrace.

-----

A/N: Fluffy enough for you? I really love this one... And we finally know how Ted got his nickname... The movie they are watching is the 1944 version of Charlotte Bronte's "Jane Eyre" with Orson Wells and Joan Fontaine- I love that movie...Hell, I love the book too!(all you Snape and Hermione fans should definitely take the time to read it-you'll see what I mean. And even if you aren't an HG/SS shipper, it's a great read) Anyway, that's chapter nine. It's dedicated to my aunt, because it's being posted on her birthday. To the few, and very kind people that have reviewed so far, I truly appreciate it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you again in chapter 10!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: At the end.

-----

Date From Hell

-----

"Andromeda."

Her eyes rolled in her head at the sound of her father calling her name.

She went into the sitting room where he was seated in his chair waiting for her.

"Yes, father?" She inquired when she entered the room.

"You've been staying out late at night. It is not safe for a single woman nor is it proper."

Shit……I don't like where this is going…..

"If you wish to stay out so late you must be accompanied by a companion."

"Father?"

"Rabastan Lestrange would be a capable escort for you."

"Rabastan? But you said I could stay out until midnight throughout the holidays as long as I came home on time and behaved myself, sir. I don't understand. I have followed your rules. Why are you changing them now?"

"It is my prerogative as the head of this family to do as I see fit. I will not have my daughter out at all hours looking every bit the trollop. You have a duty to this family and you will meet it, Andromeda. Rabastan is a sensible young man. The two of you seemed to get on well enough at your sister's wedding. Do you not like him?"

"I don't know him well enough to make that judgment, sir."

"Then this will be an opportunity for you to get to know him. After all, he may well be your husband within a year's time."

"My husband, father?" She asked in alarm.

"Certainly. He is from a strong pureblood family and we already have established strong ties with them through your sister's marriage. He would be a good match for you. You're in the same year and he doesn't seem very bothered by your….Slytherin compunctions. You are also both second born to each of your respective lines. Such an alliance would greatly benefit our family and the Lestranges. I have already begun negotiations with his father and if all goes well, we shall announce your engagement by summer's end."

She stared at him in stunned silence.

"I should think you would be happy that your mother and I are able to secure such a fiancée for you, and a proper Slytherin at that."

"No, sir, I am not unhappy, just surprised. I did not think you and mother wanted me to marry so soon or that my marriage would be an issue, since Bellatrix has already married."

"Family alliances are best forged early and strong, you know this. Bellatrix's marriage ties us to the Lestrange family but the ties could be stronger. From what Mr. Lestrange tells me, Rodolphus is trying to impregnate her. Offspring will be good for both family lines. If you can be of such use, then I see no reason to delay your marriage and childbearing."

She nodded glumly and her father smiled.

"Excellent. Rabastan has agreed to escort you tonight. He will arrive at seven o'clock. Be ready."

"Sir, where will we be going?"

"That is up to him."

"Thank you, sir. I will be ready when he arrives." She said and she left the room quickly, heading up to her bedroom as fast as she could manage without breaking into a run.

-----

"The two of you seem to be getting on quite well…"

He looked up from his plate at her.

"Indeed." He said.

"And you've arranged to spend time together despite scheduling…"

"We like it." He answered.

"You've been seeing each other for how long? Close to two months now, correct?"

"Mum, just ask what you want to ask and stop beating around the bush." He said exasperatedly.

Evelyn smiled at him.

"Why don't you ask Andie to come spend the last night of the holidays here? I'm sure she would like to see you and not have to worry about curfew and you could see her off on the train the next morning."

He blinked at her, shocked.

"Did my mother just tell me to have a girl spend the night?" He asked in disbelief.

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"You're a grown person now. I should think you're old enough to have your girlfriend stay over if you like. Besides, Andie isn't just some girl."

"No, she isn't. She's very special and important to me."

"All the more reason for me to be happy to have her stay here."

"Mum….what are you playing at this time?"

"Playing at? I have no idea what you are talking about, Theo." She smiled.

"Come off it. You sprayed us with the hose, you showed off those pictures, you've been teaching her how to cook… Every step of the way you've been pushing us together. Unnecessarily, I might add. Why are you doing this?"

She gave him a level look.

"You are my son. I gave birth to you and watched you grow. I know you, Theo. I might miss a trick here or there, but what you and Andie have is as plain as day. You love her."

He nodded.

"I do and she loves me, but I fail to see how…"

"I didn't raise a fool, Theo. She will be going back to school and you won't be able to spend time together for quite a while. It would be a shame to waste time that could be spent together, especially when you're in love."

"Mum….."

"You're dad and I are very happy for you, dear. And we are very fond of Andie. She's made you very happy, we can both see that. I want what the two of you have to have every chance of lasting beyond the end of this summer. If I'm being totally honest, your dad and I are beginning to think that the two of you will end up getting married."

"Is that so?" He laughed.

"She's a very bright girl and charming too." She smiled.

He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not looking forward to the end of the summer. I know she needs to go back to school, but…."

"You don't want to be without her."

He nodded.

"I'm sure she feels the same, dear."

"Yeah….But there's more to it."

"You know, I've got two ears that haven't been earning their keep recently. Care to make them work for their lodgings?" She smiled.

"Once she goes back to school the guy who her father's been trying to get her engaged to will be around more."

"But she doesn't love him, dear."

"No, she dislikes him, but that doesn't change the fact that he will be around more. And unfortunately, it is not a mutual dislike."

"Andie is a smart girl. She'll be able to avoid him."

"Not if her father makes a deal with his father. She'll have to spend time with him."

"Are you going to get territorial and piss on her?"

"Mum, it's not funny."

She looked at him decisively for a moment before she spoke.

"And what if her father did make such a deal? What if the engagement were official? What would you do?"

"Go to the school, beg her to go against her father's wishes and come away with me."

Evelyn smiled.

"You should tell Andie that. I'm sure she would be very happy and relieved to hear it."

-----

She closed her door and fell onto her bed, thoroughly on the verge of tears.

Her father was forcing her to associate with Rabastan. That was the first step. When her father had been trying to arrange Bella's engagement the first thing that had happened was that Bella was made to go on outings with Rodolphus.

The last thing she wanted was to go anywhere with Rabastan. She didn't like him at all and what was worse was that she had been planning on seeing Ted….

She forced herself to sit up and go to her desk to write a letter. She needed to tell him what was going on. Maybe he would understand…..

_Ted, _

_I am so sorry! My father decided that I could no longer stay out at night without an escort. Want to wager a guess as to whom he thinks is a good escort? And he finally admitted that he is trying to arrange an engagement for Rabastan and me. He informed me that Rabastan would be arriving tonight to escort me somewhere and that was about five minutes ago. I don't want to go, but if I don't my father will see it as insulting the Lestrange family and he will also think I am being insubordinate. And since I have to live here until the day after tomorrow when I go back to Hogwarts, I'd rather not incur his wrath. I'm sorry. I know I said I would visit tonight, but now that my father has gone behind my back and made arrangements… I really wanted to spend time with you tonight, especially since the summer is almost over. _

_I understand if you are upset with me. I'm upset too. I wanted to be with you tonight, not with anyone else. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Andromeda _

She sealed the letter and sighed.

At least she could send it off right away. Cicero was still with her, staying after delivering Ted's last letter.

"Think you can get this to Ted fast, Cicero? It's very important." She said, stroking his feathers as she attached the letter to his leg.

He hooted at her and ruffled his feathers.

She smiled and opened her window.

"Off you go then. Safe trip."

The owl took off, out the window and she watched him until he was a black dot on the horizon before crawling onto her bed again and hugging Ted Bear to her as tightly as possible, trying to find comfort in the treasured gift that was named for its giver.

-----

"Theo, Cicero's back!" Evelyn called.

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Cicero flew in through the window.

The owl landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and held out his leg so his burden could be removed.

Theodore quickly removed the letter, opened it and began to read.

His face fell.

"What's the matter?" Evelyn asked.

"Her father's made an arrangement. She's to be escorted from now on by Rabastan. And he's taking her out tonight."

"Oh dear….."

He turned and ran for the stairs.

"Theo? What are you doing?" She called after him.

"Taking your advice!" He yelled down the stairs before racing into his room to write back to her.

-----

"Andromeda, he'll be here in less than a half hour. You'd better not keep him waiting!"

She ground her teeth at her mother's threat.

It was bad enough without her parents giving open-ended ultimatums.

She sighed as she looked at her reflection. Her hair was drawn into a clip and she wore dark blue summer robes.

The robes that she meant to wear to see Theodore that night….

The tapping sound at her window made her turn and she saw that Cicero had returned with a letter for her.

He probably never wants to see me again….

She opened the window and Cicero held out his leg for her to take the letter.

Quickly taking and opening the letter, her eyes began to scan it frantically.

_**Ann, **_

_**Yes, I am upset, but not with you. This isn't your fault. I understand. And I know you would rather be with me tonight. **_

_**I know you do not want to anger your father. Do as he asks and go out with Rabastan tonight. Afterwards, take everything that you will need for school (I trust you've already packed, since I know you like to be prepared ahead of time), sneak out and come here. Spend the rest of the holidays with me (and my parents). **_

_**I know I'm asking a lot of you, but please come, honey. It doesn't matter how late, just come. **_

_**All my love, **_

_**Ted **_

He really does know me….

She had packed her school trunk the day before, to make sure she had everything ready in advance.

Cicero hooted at her and she looked up at him.

"What do you think, boy? Think I should go spend the rest of the holidays with Ted?"

He hooted again.

She smiled.

"You better fly home. I'll be along as soon as I can."

He flapped his wings and took off, leaving Andromeda to finish getting ready.

-----

Her father smiled at Rabastan and she felt her stomach churn at the sight.

For his part, Rabastan had dressed in signature deep green robes and looked every bit the Slytherin son.

"I'm very pleased that you can take Andromeda out, Rabastan." Her father said.

Rabastan returned his smile and turned to share it with Andromeda and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"It's my pleasure, sir." He told him.

"Where will the two of you be going?" Her mother asked.

"There is a new bistro just outside of Diagon Alley, The Owl's Nest. It's supposed to be the best."

Her mother gave an approving nod and grinned.

"The two of you had best be off then." Her father said.

"What time should I be back by, father?" Andromeda asked.

The sooner, the better….

"Oh, don't worry about a curfew. I'm sure Rabastan can look after you. Can't you, son?" Her father smiled, clapping Rabastan on the shoulder.

"Yes, sir."

SHIT!

"There you have it, Andromeda. Have a nice time." Her father grinned and he ushered them outside.

-----

She crossed her arms and looked up at Rabastan.

"What's that face for? I haven't even done anything." He said.

"I'm not stupid. I know you had something to do with this….this 'date'. My father had no plans of having me escorted until the last meeting he had with your father. So?"

He grinned.

"Rod doesn't give you enough credit, neither does your father. You're a sharp one."

"Answer the question, Rabastan."

He sighed and folded his own arms, looking down at her, considerately.

"I see no reason for us not socialize, considering it is only a matter of time before our fathers finalize plans for our engagement."

Her eyes narrowed.

"After all, Andromeda, it will only make things easier later when we will have to be together. Besides, you are not unattractive and I find myself drawn to you."

She made a sound in her throat, halfway between a gag and a choke, and he smiled.

"Come along. We'd better be off." He said, his hand taking hold of her arm.

She barely had enough time to look up at him before he disapparated them both.

-----

She was surprised that she actually liked the restaurant he had taken her to. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as she feared it would be.

"If you don't mind, who suggested the restaurant?" She asked him.

"Rod and Bella."

She nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"She's happy, you know." He said quietly.

She blinked at him, a bit confused.

"Pardon?"

"Bella, she's happy with him. They get on quite well, despite the fact that the marriage was arranged."

"I know that. Bella can't speak highly enough of your brother. I'm very happy that she has been so lucky in her marriage."

Happy….happy to be away from our parents and have a bit of freedom!

"Rod is happy as well. To hear him talk, Bella will be pregnant before Christmas."

"I'm sure he would like that very much."

"But not Bella?" He smiled.

"She just graduated from school. Rodolphus has a few years on her. I'm sure she'll be happy to have children, I'm just not sure she wants them so soon."

"The sooner, the better. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you think you could find such happiness?"

"Anything's possible."

"And children?"

"What about them?"

"Don't you want them?"

"Why?"

"Andromeda….."

She exhaled heavily.

"I'm not one for appreciating the round about approach or beating around the bush. Ask the question you wish to ask, but don't continue with the interrogation because I will cease to answer before long."

He drew in a breath and straightened himself in his chair.

"It is expected that Rodolphus have an heir to continue our family line. My father expects me to do the same. Considering that it is an almost certainty that you will be my wife, I want to hear what you think on the matter."

Her face became devoid of emotion and she for once took on the true look of a pureblood as she gazed back at him from across the table.

"It is understandable that your father would want your line to continue and he has gone to some lengths to see to that same end, obviously. He produced both you and your brother and orchestrated your brother's marriage to my sister, a fellow pureblood, and he is in the process of arranging a union between the two of us. All done in the hopes that you and your brother will be able to impregnate your wives and produce viable heirs to the line. It is the oldest and, some consider it, the most sacred of all pureblood practices. I'm surprised that you would seek my opinion, since the opinion of a woman is hardly respected, pureblood or no, especially a young and unmarried one. Unfortunately, I can't give you my opinion because I do not know which opinion you want."

"Your opinion on whether or not you could be happy being married to me."

"I could be happy with anything, theoretically. However, a marriage not of my own choosing is not one I think I could find happiness in, regardless of how good the match or how charming the groom."

"And children? Could you handle them, even immediately after the wedding?"

"People never truly know what they can handle until life doesn't give them a choice."

"Answer the question, Andromeda."

"No, I wouldn't necessarily want children immediately after my wedding, but I suppose there are worse things…."

He smiled.

"Father will be pleased."

"I haven't insulted you?"

"No. You've conducted yourself well, considering you're not the typical Slytherin."

She gave a curt nod and stood up.

"I believe it's time for us to be going."

He nodded, stood up and paid the bill.

"Come along, Andromeda."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He grinned.

Why don't I like the sound of that….?

-----

They walked outside and he led her down a path that went down to a small park.

"You've certainly planned this out, haven't you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing again.

"As I said, we should get used to each other." He told her and he gestured that she should take a seat on the bench that they had walked to.

She sat down and he sat beside her, rather close.

"You'll have to break it off."

"Excuse me?"

What the hell is he talking about?!

"The guy that you're seeing. You have to break it off with him."

She stayed silent.

He ground his teeth in anger, as if her silence was a confirmation that she was indeed in a relationship with someone else.

"I won't be used, Andromeda. If he's touched you, ruined you, I'll have nothing more to do with you. Do you understand?!"

She turned and looked at him, her eyes a bit wide.

"Ruined me?"

"Yes. If he's had you…."

She set her jaw and turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"Look at me!" He hissed, grabbing her by the arm and turning her about to face him.

"Ouch! Let go! That hurts!"

"Tell me if he has touched you, Andromeda!" He demanded.

She glared up at him.

"As I am not your wife or your fiancée, my virtue is entirely none of your damned business, Rabastan."

"The hell it isn't! My family is extending an honor to you by offering such an alliance. I have every right to know if my intended has been bedded by another!"

"And if I had? What would you do? Beat me? Tell my father?"

His hand flashed across her line of vision just before it smacked against her cheek, making a sickening sound.

She pulled back from him and he let go of her.

Andromeda clutched her stinging cheek and glared at him, fighting back the tears of pain that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner. And you will answer me truthfully. Has he touched you?"

"No." She whispered. "No one's touched me. No one else I know is a bastard like you!"

He grabbed her arm again and twisted it painfully until she hissed.

"One word from me and my father will end the negotiations with your father for our engagement. Do you really wish for your father's wrath so much? You know he will believe me, Andromeda."

He was right.

She knew it, all too well.

And it was at that moment that she decided she would go to Ted's, no matter what. Rabastan wouldn't be able to touch her there; her father's wrath wouldn't reach her there….

Her eyes gleamed up at him and she smiled.

He was taken aback; she could see it in his eyes.

Good.

"Tell him, please. Save me the trouble. Because there's no way on earth or in hell that I would ever marry you. Ever!"

"You stupid bitch!"

He backhanded her across the face again, but she was able to pull away from him and ran as fast as she could to get away.

Unfortunately, he was able to catch her and he tackled her to the ground.

"Damn women. The brave and the brainless!" He spat as she struggled under him.

"Better than chauvinist pig boys like you!" She yelled.

He turned her over and held her to the ground by straddling her hips, his hands gripping her wrists so tight that she couldn't feel her hands and he pressed them against the ground, above her head.

Her head hit the ground hard enough to break the clip in her hair.

He smiled down at her, baring his teeth.

"Do you know the old punishments for a woman who was unfaithful or improper to her intended, Andromeda?"

She knew.

"And do you know the punishment a woman has for a man stupid enough to attack her? It's even older than the punishments you speak of."

He gave her a contemplative look and that was exactly the diversion she needed.

She was able to wriggle away enough to free her legs and she kicked him squarely between his legs.

He released her hands and she scrambled away and disapparated before he could recuperate enough to attack her again.

-----

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: At the end. _

_----- _

_Safe Harbor_

-----

She apparated straight to her bedroom and grabbed Ted Bear and put him in her school truck and shrunk it before pocketing it and grabbing her broom and doing the same thing.

Her parents barged into her room, both red faced and extremely angry.

"What the hell is going on?" Her mother asked.

"Where is Rabastan?" Demanded her father.

"Still rolling on the ground, I suspect." Andromeda answered.

"WHAT?!" They screamed in unison.

"What have you done?!" Her father yelled.

"I'm not explaining anything to either of you. You won't believe me anyway."

"Andromeda!" Her mother shrieked.

"I'm through. Scream and holler all you want. I won't be here to hear it. I'm leaving. Good bye." She said.

"Andromeda…." Her father said warningly.

"You can tell me not to, father, but I'm not a child and I don't have to listen to you anymore."

"But Rabastan is to be your fiancée!" Her mother yelled.

She turned her glare on her mother and it was the only time Andromeda had ever seen her mother quelled.

"If you like him so much, you take him. He's not my type. I don't like men who think it's permissible to hit women." She spat.

"Damn it! You will stop this at once, Andromeda! You are still our daughter and you will do as I say!" Her father ordered.

She smiled at him and shook her head.

"No." She said and she disapparated with a resounding pop.

-----

"Cicero doesn't have another letter…." Kip said when the bird returned.

"No, he doesn't…." Evelyn said.

"You think she'll come?"

Evelyn smiled.

"I hope so."

Theodore came into the kitchen and sighed when he saw that Cicero didn't have a letter.

"I'm sure she'll come, Theo." Evelyn told him.

Theo shook his head.

"That's not what worries me…."

Kip gave him a concerned look.

"I don't trust Rabastan."

"Andie's a clever girl. She can take care of herself." Kip assured.

"Mmmm…"

"Well, it's getting late. Come on, Kip. We'd better be getting to bed, if you want to still go into work early tomorrow. You need sleep, like everyone else." Evelyn said, sensing that Theo would be better if he could wait alone.

"Yeah, you're right." Kip said with a yawn. "Night Theo." He said.

"Night dad."

"Come and wake me up, if you need. And do try to get some sleep, dear. You've got work tomorrow too." Evelyn said.

"I will mum. Night."

"Good night, dear." She said and she kissed his forehead before following Kip into the next room and upstairs.

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

His mum was right. He needed to get some sleep….

He headed up to his room and stripped down to his boxers and sat in bed, still worrying about Andromeda and hoping that she would come.

At some point, he drifted off to sleep, still sitting up.

-----

She apparated in front of the house and made her way up the short walk to the door. It was beyond late. It wouldn't be more than an hour or two until dawn, but…..

He said he wanted me to come…..no matter how late.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

She waited another few moments before sighing in defeat and turning to leave.

I knew I shouldn't have….

The door creaked open.

"Ann?"

The voice was tired with worry and sleep and soft from lack of use, but it was Ted's.

She turned around and looked up at him.

His hair was mussed, as if he had run his hand through it various times in worry and he was wearing only his boxer shorts.

Great! I made him get out of bed and he's got work in a few hours….

"I….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…." She stammered.

-----

He heard a soft knocking noise and it caused him to stir.

It took only an instant for him to realize who it must be and he rushed out of his room and downstairs to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he noticed dark stains on her robes and when she turned he saw more of the same before he noticed that her cheek was swollen and bruised and her hair was disheveled.

The embarrassed look on her face was out of place and then her words….

He reached out and pulled her against him, glad to be able to hold her.

She whimpered into his shoulder, her hands clutching at his arms and he felt white-hot tears sear his bare skin.

"Shh….I've got you. You're safe now." He cooed, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you….but…."

"Shhh. That doesn't matter." He whispered, pulling back and looking directly into her face. "I told you to come, no matter how late. I'm glad you came." He smiled.

She gave him a sheepish smile.

"That's my girl. Come on. We'll get you cleaned up." He said quietly and he stepped back so that she could step inside.

She nodded and went inside while he closed the door and followed behind her.

They went into the kitchen and he had her sit down as he put the kettle on.

"Is it alright if I turn on the lights?" He asked her.

At her nod, the lights came on and he got the first clear look at her face.

Instantly his face was a mask of anger.

"Did he do that?" He asked, wetting a towel and coming closer.

"Yes. He started talking about me needing to break up with you, don't ask me how he knew, and then he asked me if you and I had….He didn't like when I told him it was none of his damned business… I guess I shouldn't have given that specific answer…."

"No, you were right." He said, lightly pressing the cool damp cloth to her cheek.

She winced.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"It's okay." She smiled.

"It's none of his business. Was it just the once?"

She shook her head.

"He hit me again when I told him there was no way on earth or in hell that I would ever marry him and he could tell our fathers to end negotiations."

He smiled.

"Except for the part about him hitting you, that was music to my ears."

She chuckled as he fixed the tea.

He placed a cup in front of her and when she reached out to pick it up he noticed bruises on her wrists.

"Ann, did he do more than hit you?" He asked, sitting down in the chair beside hers.

She nodded nervously.

"He…he tackled me when I made a run for it…"

"That explains the grass stains…"

She nodded again.

"He grabbed my arm and my wrists…." She said and she looked at her wrists for the first time and sighed.

"Ann?"

"I…I managed to get away and apparate home. I grabbed my things and then my parents came into my room and demanded to know what was going on, for me to do as they said…"

"And what did you tell them?"

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"No."

He grinned.

"I'm proud of you, honey."

"It's funny. I never thought I'd be able to stand up to them….but I did… And tonight Rabastan and I were talking and I told him people don't know what they can handle until they don't have a choice…..There was no choice…..there was only you."

His eyes sparkled at her.

She smiled again and looked away, uneasy at seeing the intense look in his eyes.

"I was worried he would do something…." He admitted and she looked up again.

"You were?"

He nodded.

"I didn't trust him. My gut instinct was right. He's a prick."

She blinked in surprise at his remark, and then giggled.

"No argument from me."

"And I'm relieved that you aren't going back there."

She hesitated before she nodded.

"Ann?"

"I don't want to go back, ever, but…. Well, staying here for the rest of break is one thing. A day? That's nothing, but…. During the winter holidays? And when school's over?"

"Why wouldn't you be able to stay here?"

"This is your parents' house. They don't want their son's girlfriend staying here….."

He laughed and shook his head.

"You're wrong, honey. My parents love you and they like having you here."

"Yeah, but I haven't been staying here. I've been visiting. It's a lot different when the visitor doesn't leave."

"Doesn't matter, not in this case."

"Ted….."

"Ann, if my parents didn't like the idea of you being here, do you think they would encourage me to have you come over so often? Or to have you spend the rest of the summer holidays with us?"

She shook her head.

"Right. Besides, mum told me they're already thinking you and I are going to get married. I don't think she'd smile at that if she and dad didn't like you."

"They…they think we're going to….?"

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "Quite perceptive, really."

"What?"

He smiled.

"Mind, I was only thinking about it, but I thought maybe in a few years….."

She giggled.

"A few years? Think you can wait that long?"

"Probably not." He laughed. "How does next summer sound?" He joked.

She smirked.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled.

She noticed the kitchen clock and her eyes went wide.

"Shit!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I'm keeping you up. You need to get some sleep…."

He chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose you're right…. Come with me?" He asked, offering her his hand. "I'll sleep better knowing you're with me."

"Al-alright." She said, slipping her hand into his.

They stood up and he went to turn off the lights.

"What about the tea?"

"Leave it. I'll take care of it later." He said, switching off the lights.

She followed him upstairs and into his room.

"Are you sure this is alright?" She whispered.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because it's late, it's dark, your parents are asleep and I'm in your room."

"Is that all?"

"And you're only wearing your shorts." She added.

He laughed and closed the door.

"Ann…."

"I'm sorry….. I know we're just going to sleep, but….."

"It's okay." He smiled. "But I better find something else for you to sleep in. You can go through your trunk later." He said and he rummaged around in the nearest bureau.

She shrugged off her robe and toed off her shoes. She folded the stained robes and picked up her shoes and placed them beside the hamper on the other side of the room.

When she turned back, he had one of his tee shirts in his hand.

"Will this be alright? It's a bit warm for too much else…"

"It's fine." She smiled, taking the shirt.

He sighed.

"What?"

"I like the outfit better without the robe." He smiled.

She was wearing a khaki skirt and a pale blue blouse.

"I was going to wear it here tonight until…."

"Want me to step out for a moment?" He asked.

"N-no, it's okay… But could you, um….."

He smiled.

"I won't peek, I promise." He said before turning around.

She smiled and quickly changed out of her clothes and slipped the tee shirt over her head. It came down to just above her knees.

"Okay." She whispered, touching his shoulder.

He turned around and grinned.

"I do believe you are the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Her eyebrow arched.

"Your shirt made that much of a difference, did it?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, the difference is minimal. But I do like the end result."

She chuckled and leaned into his hold.

"Thank you, for everything." She whispered.

He kissed her head and smiled before pulling back and looking down at her.

"Ladies first." He told her, gesturing toward the bed.

She tugged the covers down and slipped in and he followed suit, settling down beside her and pulling the blankets up to cover them.

He was surprised when she snuggled against him, but he smiled and wrapped an arm about her waist, tucking her into the crook of his body.

"Comfy?" He asked, rubbing her back lightly.

"Mhmm."

"Ann?"

"Huh?"

"Are you… You're not wearing a bra, are you?" he asked with a smirk, surprised.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Contrary to the popular male belief, they're not terribly comfortable, especially not to sleep in. Why? Thought you might get lucky?"

"Just surprised."

"Yes, well, we're even then. I never expected you to answer the door in your underwear."

He chuckled.

"Alright. Even."

"Good."

"Ann?"

"Hmm?"

He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers.

"Ted?"

"A good night kiss." He whispered.

"I think you mean good morning."

He smiled.

"Good morning then."

"Good morning."

"Ann?"

"Aren't you going to even try to sleep?" She laughed.

"Yes, in a moment."

She looked up at him and his eyes sparkled again.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you, too." She said quietly and she leaned up and kissed him softly.

When the kiss ended, he pulled her close again and stroked her hair until they both fell asleep.

-----

A/N: I thought I'd post your Christmas present a little early. I hope you enjoyed the fluffy-goodness that is Ann and Ted. I'm just sorry I couldn't wrap it for you...

Wishing you a happy, healthy and very Merry Christmas, I hope Santa brings you the gift you want most this year.

Remizak


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: At the end.

-----

Mother Knows Best

-----

He woke about an hour and a half later and sighed contentedly. She was asleep in his arms safe and sound.

Bugger! I still have to get up and go to work….

Careful not to wake her, he got out of bed and gathered up fresh clothes and left to take a shower.

When he returned, she was still sound asleep.

He went to his desk and scrawled out a note and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed, where she would find it easily.

Smiling, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before he left, closing the door behind him.

-----

"Morning, Theo." Evelyn smiled.

"Morning, mum." He answered.

"Did Andie come?" Kip asked.

Theodore nodded.

"She's still asleep."

"Where is she?" Evelyn asked.

"My room." He answered.

"Did you give her something to sleep in?" She asked.

He nodded.

"What time did she get here?" Kip questioned.

"About three hours ago."

"Was everything alright?" His mother asked.

"He attacked her."

"What?!" Kip said.

"Shh! You'll wake her!" Evelyn hissed.

"He hit her and would have done worse, but she managed to get away. Then she had her parents to contend with when she got home…. "

Evelyn served them coffee and breakfast with a sigh.

"Poor girl…." She murmured.

"I left her a note for when she wakes up. Mum, do you think you could help her? I know she's got a bruise forming on her cheek…. I didn't want to try to fix it last night…." Theodore said.

"Of course." She smiled.

-----

She heard a loud pop and an engine come to life and woke, blinking at the dim sunlight that was slipping into the room.

He was gone. Off to work….

And his dad too…

She sat up and noticed a letter addressed to her on his nightstand.

Reaching over, she picked the parchment up and began to read.

_**Ann,**_

_**I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to wake you. You looked so peaceful and after last night, I thought…well, you know. **_

_**I'm going to let my mum know you're sleeping. She'll probably still be in the kitchen when you wake up. **_

_**Please try to relax and enjoy your day. You're safe here and I'm sure mum would love help cooking today. I know you enjoy spending time with her and learning her tricks. I'll be back at four o'clock. **_

_**Love you, honey. **_

_**Ted**_

She smiled to herself.

He wrote her a note….. he was rather thoughtful.

Sighing, she got out of bed and padded across the room to where she had put down her robes earlier and retrieved her trunk, broom and wand from the pocket.

Once her trunk was returned to its normal size, she rummaged around, pulling out a simple purple sundress.

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep. She was up and she wasn't going to get anymore rest.

-----

Evelyn was still in the kitchen when she came downstairs a short time later.

"Good morning, …..mum." She said.

Evelyn turned and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Andie. Theo said you got in early this morning. Oh dear….. That boy really did haul off and hit you, didn't he?" She said, coming closer and bringing her hand up to touch Andromeda's cheek.

"Yeah….twice." She muttered, wincing when Evelyn touched her sore face.

"Well, ice will help, but….."

"No, it's alright. I'll spell it away in a little while…"

"Then you'd better eat something. Sit down. There's plenty of bacon and toast and even a bit of egg left over from those two gluttons." Evelyn said, indicating the table, which was still filled with plates. "You only missed them by a few minutes."

"I thought I heard disapparating and a car engine." Andromeda smiled.

"Tea, dear?"

"Please."

Evelyn grinned and went to pour two cups as Andromeda sat down.

"How did you sleep?" Evelyn asked, joining her at the table with the tea.

"Fine, even if it wasn't for very long."

Evelyn nodded.

"You're-you're not angry?"

Evelyn's brow furrowed.

"Angry? Why would I be angry, Andie?"

"Be-because Ted and I slept in the same bed and….."

Evelyn chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh dear, don't worry about that. You're a big girl and he's a big boy. You do as you like."

"I…..I thought you'd be upset…."

"No, dear. The fact that you are so worried tells me that it was innocent. But you don't need to worry about Kip or me. We know you two are serious about each other." She smiled.

"Most mothers wouldn't want their children to even think about….before marriage…."

"I'm not most mothers, Andie." Evelyn laughed. "But you're right. Most parents don't believe that their children are responsible enough for many of life's milestones. Theo's had his share of stumbles, but Kip and I have always believed that he would learn best if we let him make decisions for himself. And we have. Theo knows we're always here for him if he needs us and he's become an independent young man. Even if he does still live with his mum and dad."

Andromeda smiled.

"I wish my parents were more like you. They never trusted me or my sisters with anything. Bella didn't even get to choose her own wedding dress…. And if they knew Ted and I slept next to each other….."

"Andie, have you ever heard of Voltaire?"

"Voltaire? No. Who was he?"

"A very wise man. He said 'God created sex, priests created marriage'."

Andromeda blushed.

"And he was right. Men and women were sleeping together long before the institution of marriage was created."

"But my parents…."

Evelyn sighed.

"Your parents have their beliefs as I have my own. You should decide for yourself. Do what's right for you. Kip and I did."

"But you two were married and…."

"No, we weren't."

Andromeda blinked in surprise.

"Kip and I knew we were crazy about each other and we knew we'd be together for the long run. When I became pregnant, we decided to get married. Not because our parents forced us, but because we were committed to one another. Things fell into place."

Andromeda nodded and Evelyn smiled.

"Don't worry, Andie. You have plenty of time. Theo's not going anywhere."

"Yeah…." But I go back to school tomorrow….

-----

They spent the day cleaning, cooking talking….

Andromeda thoroughly enjoyed being able to talk to Evelyn. She never would have been able to talk to her own mother, but Evelyn was an avid listener and had willing ears.

But eventually, Andromeda's lack of sleep caught up with her and Evelyn told her to go take a nap.

And even though she wanted to greet Ted when he got back from work, she listened to his mother and went to take the nap.

-----

A/N: I know it's short. That's why I'm posting Chpater 13 right away. Still, I'd really appreciate it if you would take the time to review this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: At the end.

-----

Dinner and a Dance

-----

"Mum? Ann?" Ted called when he came in.

"Oh, hello dear." Evelyn smiled as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi mum. Where's Ann?"

"I sent her back to bed. Poor thing. She was so eager to help me today, she tuckered herself out."

"And her cheek?"

"She fixed herself up after breakfast." She assured.

He nodded and sighed in relief.

Evelyn chuckled.

"Calm down, Casanova. Everything's fine. How was work?"

"Work." He smiled, nicking a biscuit from the counter.

"Don't ruin your dinner. Andie worked very hard today."

His eyebrow quirked.

"She made dinner?"

Evelyn nodded.

"I've got it in the oven to keep it hot. That girl's a natural in the kitchen. Made lasagna like a pro, with just one quick glance at Gramps' recipe."

He laughed.

"Wonder what Gramps would say?"

"He'd tell you to marry her before her sense returns and she leaves."

"Probably right. I can always ask when he comes for Christmas."

"Theo…."

The sudden seriousness of her voice startled him and he looked at her.

"Andie's busted her bum today….She wants tonight to be special, since she's going back to school in the morning."

"Mum?"

She inclined her head and gave him a poignant look.

"Make it special. For both your sakes." She told him, turning her attention to the stove.

Did she just tell me to…?

He shook his head to clear it.

"I'm gonna check on Ann." He said.

Evelyn nodded and he left the kitchen, quickly heading up the stairs to his room.

-----

He opened the door and entered, careful not to make too much noise.

She was curled up on the comforter, sleeping soundly.

So she'd worked all day…?

After seeing how peaceful she looked, he felt a twinge of guilt. She deserved some rest, and yet he was going to wake her up……

He walked over to the bed, looking down at her and smiled. She looked beautiful.

Slowly, he laid down beside her and gently, he raised his hand to stroke a stray lock of hair away from her face.

Her eyes blinked open, looking up at him.

"Hello, pretty girl." He whispered.

"Hi…" She smiled shyly.

"Rumor has it you worked your bum off today."

She laughed.

He trailed his hand down over her shoulder, her side, around her hip and patted her bottom.

"Ted!"

"Nope, still there." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" He grinned.

"How was work? I mean, you must be tired….you stayed awake with me……"

He brought his hand back to stroke her cheek and smiled at her.

"Work was fine. Largely in part, because I knew I had something wonderful waiting for me at home."

She blushed and he chuckled.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked.

"A little."

"Why don't you take a nap then? Dinner won't be for a little bit yet…."

"Only if you stay here with me."

"I can do that." She smiled, snuggling into his arms.

He tucked her safely into the crook of his body, her head resting under his chin.

Her cheek was pressed against his chest and she could feel and hear his strong heartbeat.

She sighed contentedly.

"Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't have to work so hard today…."

"I…I wanted to….I wanted to do something special for you. You were so wonderful last night…….And I have to go back to school…. I just thought…."

He pressed a kiss to her head and she quieted.

"Any time I spend with you is special, honey. You don't need to tire yourself out to make dinner…I mean, I appreciate the thought, but….I don't want you to overdo it. I'm just happy to be with you."

"I just wanted tonight to be special….you know?"

"I know."

-----

"Theo! Andie! Dinner!" Evelyn called.

Ann murmured and Ted yawned.

"I'd almost rather skip dinner…." Ann said quietly before stretching like a cat.

He smirked.

"Afraid to eat your own cooking?" He asked, sitting up.

"No. I just want to stay here with you."

He grinned.

"I wouldn't mind, but I think my mum might wonder…"

She laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, your dad would probably be the one." She said, sitting up.

"Mmm, probably right. Come on." He said, standing up and offering her his hand.

She scooted to the edge of the bed, took his hand and stood up.

"Mum said you made Gramps' lasagna."

"Yeah. Your mum asked what I thought would be good for dinner and…."

"It took mum a few times to master that one. She said you got it right away."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

She smiled.

"Good looks and she cooks…..definitely a catch." Ted grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not a catch. I'm already caught." She told him.

"Oh? And who's the lucky bugger that snagged you?"

"I'm looking at him." She grinned.

He grinned too.

-----

"Andie, you can cook lasagna any time you want." Kip told her.

"So, it tasted alright?" She asked.

"Alright? I think you've improved it. You could give Eve's dad a run for his money." Kip laughed.

Evelyn nodded.

"He's right. Dad would be impressed." Evelyn smiled.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Theo. You're a nutter if you let Andie get away." Kip said.

"Dad….."

Andromeda giggled.

"I'm not going anywhere….well, besides school." She assured.

Ted smiled.

"Who made dessert?" He asked.

"Andie. Texas Tall cake." Smiled Evelyn.

Ted looked at the cake and blinked in surprise.

"Uh…..it's flat…." He mumbled.

Evelyn laughed.

"Of course it is, Theo. Texas Tall cake is supposed to be flat. It's a joke." His mother told him.

"Where'd this recipe come from?" Kip asked.

"I found it in one of the cookbooks." Andromeda answered.

Evelyn cut the cake and divvied out portions.

"Tastes more like a brownie than cake." Kip said.

"Best brownie I ever had." Ted piped up.

"You're just saying that because Andie made it." Kip accused with a chuckle.

"Am not! It's really good." Ted protested.

"I'm glad you like it, but…." Andromeda said and she brought her napkin to his face. "You've got chocolate on your face." She smiled, whipping the extra chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

"Was it that annoying?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it was." She told him.

He smiled at her while his parents shared a knowing look.

"Well, we're celebrating, aren't we?" Kip asked.

"Yes…. What did you have in mind, dear?" Evelyn said.

"Can't celebrate without music." He grinned and slipped back into the house for a moment. When he came back outside he was carrying a radio.

He set the radio down and switched it on, finding a station with music.

Evelyn smiled.

"It's so lovely….dinner and music…." She mused.

Ted rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I get the hint. Message received. Yeesh….."

"What ever are you on about, Theo?" Kip asked, smirking.

He turned and looked at Ann. He stood up and smiled.

"I do believe that was my cue. Would you like to dance, Ann?"

She looked up in surprise.

"I….I…..okay…." She murmured.

He offered her his hand and she stood, following his lead to an open area of the yard.

Ted turned to face her and one of his arms came around her waist while his other took up her corresponding hand.

"I'm sorry about this….They're pushing again."

"No, it's okay." She said, leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I get to dance with you."

He brought their joined hands to rest over his heart and smiled.

"I'm glad that I don't have to let go of you tonight." He whispered.

She looked up at him and gave him a shy smile, half biting her bottom lip.

He chuckled.

"What's that mischievous look for?"

"You don't have to let go." She told him.

His hazel eyes met her blue-green ones.

"Ann…. Behave." He smiled.

She chuckled.

"Ted…..misbehave."

"Woman, you have no idea…." He muttered.

"But I'd like to."

He blinked rapidly and looked down at her.

He laughed, shaking his head.

"You never cease to amaze me, honey."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Can I amaze you one more time?"

His brow furrowed.

"Just one?"

She nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

She grinned, leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

"Ann….my parents are probably watching…" He murmured against her lips, hoping that she wouldn't mind the audience.

He felt her lips curl into a smirk against his own.

"Well, they've been pushing us together all summer. I suppose they've earned a bit of a show."

He heard his father whistle loudly and pulled away from Ann.

"Oi! Get a room!" Kip called while Evelyn chuckled behind her hand.

Ted opened his mouth to answer, but Ann stopped him.

"Can I?"

"Be my guest, honey."

"Oi! Give it a rest! If you really want us to get a room, that's easily done! We'll just go upstairs!"

Kip clapped his hands and laughed.

"Bravo Andie! Well done!" He called.

She stepped away from Ted and curtsied.

"Oh that girl's a riot!" Kip smiled.

"She's got chutzpah." Said Evelyn.

"What do you think, dear?"

"I think they'll be engaged before the end of the year."

"Do you really?"

She arched a brow at him.

"Don't you trust my mother's intuition?"

"No, I trust you. But by the end of the year? Isn't that a bit quick?"

"Kip, come on. You've seen them together. She's smart as a whip and witty. She's great at picking up new things and is an eager learner. Hell, she can cook my dad's lasagna and Theo's been better since they started seeing each other… It's only a matter of time, and frankly, I don't think it will take much time."

-----

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it very much.

I hope you have a very Happy, Healthy, and Safe New Year...and a Lucky one as well. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Enjoy! The rest is, as always, at the end.

-----

We're Not Saying Goodbye

-----

"Ted?" She asked in a whisper, as they sat in his room on the bed, cuddling.

"Hmm?"

She pulled away, out of the circle of his arms, and stood from the bed.

"Ann?" He questioned, wondering why she suddenly had moved away from him.

She turned around and bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

She shook her head and smiled.

What she did next took his breath away.

Andromeda slipped her dress off, leaving her standing in front of him in only her bra and knickers.

"Wha….?" He started to ask.

She moved back to him, placing a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I…." Her eyes met his and the nerves that had flared to life inside of her disappeared. "I don't want to go off to school without you knowing how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

His eyes were soft and he smiled at her, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"Ann, honey, I know."

"Does that mean that you don't want to….?"

He shook his head and she frowned.

"I don't want you to do something you're not ready to do."

She smiled.

"I wasn't ready…..I was afraid…. But not now."

"No?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on to his lap.

"No." She said. "I have nothing to be afraid of. Not with you."

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, then leaned close and pressed his lips to hers.

His lips lingered on hers and she reveled in the sensation.

"I suppose I'm a bit overdressed, huh?" He murmured.

"Just a bit." She agreed.

He smirked a bit and trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear.

"Then why don't you undress me, Ann?" He whispered.

Her eyes shot to his and she blushed prettily. Despite her blush, however, her fingers moved to make short work of the buttons on the front of his shirt.

As she unbuttoned, his hands coasted over her arms, over her shoulders and around to gently rub her back as he planted light kisses along the smooth column of her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips and he smiled into her skin.

"Ted….perhaps a silencing charm….?"

He reached for his wand and performed the charm as well as a locking spell on the door before putting his wand back on the nightstand.

She grinned and reached for his belt when his hand stalled hers.

"Ted?"

His answer was a smile and a light peck on her lips before he wrapped his arms around her again and rolled so that they were laying beside each other on the bed.

"I don't think we'd have made much progress with you on my lap." He smiled.

She arched a brow at him.

"You don't think so?"

"No, I….I didn't mean….."

She giggled and reached for the belt again.

"I know what you meant. It's much easier to get your trousers off if I'm not on your lap."

"Yes…."

She unbuckled the belt and unfastened his trousers but then his hand caught hers again.

He got off the bed and removed his shirt and trousers and laid back down, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close once more.

"Miss me?"

"Very much." She answered, snuggling into his embrace.

"Ann?"

"Hmm?"

He leaned down and captured her lips in a deep, yet tender kiss.

She melted under the kiss and sighed into his mouth. Her reaction caused him to groan against her lips and he pulled her more firmly against him, pressing his arousal against her stomach.

His hands caressed her skin, drawing small gasps from her. His fingers deftly unclasped her bra and slid it from her form, never interrupting their delicious kiss.

Her hands explored him, slipping into his hair and over his chest. A delighted rumble trembled through his chest when she arched herself against him as he laved kisses down her neck.

One of his hands came up to cup her breast and her following gasp made him look at her with concern.

"Ann?" He asked quietly.

"I…I'm alright….it just surprised me…Please, don't stop."

He lowered his mouth to hers again, convinced by the look in her eyes that she truly was all right and wanted to continue.

When the kiss deepened, she pushed herself more firmly against him and gasped into his mouth when his arousal rubbed against her abdomen.

"Afraid?" He whispered.

"N-no…."

His kisses moved to her throat and his hand traveled to the waistband of her knickers, his fingers teasingly edging under the band, but just barely.

"Now?" He asked.

"Mmm….no…." She murmured, her own hand going to his waist and toying with the band of his boxers.

She felt him smile against her skin as he began to kiss down her chest. His kisses moved between her breasts and continued, cascading over her stomach as he moved further down on the bed, gently tugging playfully at her knickers as he went.

Rolling her onto her back, he knelt over her, smiling, a hand on each of her hips.

"Up." He whispered.

She complied, lifting her hips and he slipped her knickers down, over her legs and off, throwing them to the floor.

Biting her lip nervously once more, her eyes met his and she blushed furiously, shutting her eyes tightly, afraid of his reaction.

There's no way he could find me attractive….. He probably thinks I look horrid…..

He moved up on the bed, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Her eyes shot open at his gentle touch and his warm hazel eyes stared into hers.

"Ann, don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful." He said quietly, reverently.

She shook her head.

"My sisters are beautiful. I'm plain and boring…."

He sighed.

"You're sisters are pretty, yes, but not beautiful. Do you know why you are beautiful to me, Ann?"

She shook her head again.

He smiled.

"Because you are daring and brave, because you've tried so very hard to learn how to cook, because you can out wit my father and sometimes, me. Because you made tonight so special, because I've never met anyone like you, because I like the person I am when I'm around you, because you make my life better just for being part of it. You're as pretty as your sisters, but you're beautiful because I love you, honey."

Tears shined in her eyes.

"When you talk like that….look at me the way you are now….I can see it in your eyes." She smiled. "I fall in love with you every time I look into your eyes."

He wiped a tear away from her cheek and kissed her lips lightly.

"That's good. When I'm completely starkers I'll know how to get you to stop laughing at me." He grinned.

"I'm not going to laugh!"

"Mhmm. Sure…." He smirked.

"Take your boxers off then. I promise, no laughing."

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Anxious, honey?"

"Ted…."

He chuckled and laid on his back, his one arm wrapped around her back.

"You take them off."

"Why me?"

"I want to see that bravery."

She shook her head as she smiled.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I thought I was the insane one and you were ridiculous one in this relationship?"

"Oh, hush up." She told him, her hands moving to the waistband of his boxers.

Her gaze fell to her hands and she visibly swallowed.

He was definitely aroused, that was obvious. Hell, _it _was practically saluting her through the fabric….

"You won't get bitten, I promise." He said.

"Sorry, it's just….never mind." She muttered.

She tugged at his boxers and he lifted his hips obligingly.

When his arousal sprang out from the fabric, she jumped, taken aback.

"Ann?" He asked, unsure of her reaction.

"Did….I….was it supposed to do that?"

He chuckled as he sat up and finished slipping off his boxers.

"You didn't hurt me, honey. Actually, it feels much better unrestricted, considering."

She made a half choked sound in her throat and blushed, averting her gaze.

He leaned closer to her, kissing her cheek, then her jaw before pressing his lips to hers.

She responded, returning his kiss and falling into his hold.

He laid her down and laid half beside her and half over her, never breaking their kiss.

As his hands explored her curves, her hands snaked around his back and into his hair.

When his hand traveled to caress the curls at the apex of her thighs, she broke the kiss and her wide eyes sought his.

His eyes locked to hers as he touched her. She gasped and bucked her hips involuntarily at the contact and he smiled.

He slipped a finger inside of her and she moaned.

"Ted….what are you…?" She whispered before moaning again when he ground his hand against her core.

"Preparing you for what's to come." He answered, kissing her neck.

When he slipped a second digit into her, he felt her hand caress him and he groaned.

"Ann…."

"Fair's fair." She panted.

He captured her lips and increased the rhythm of his fingers, causing her hips to buck, seeking more contact, and her to moan into his mouth.

She gripped him firmly and he panted against her lips.

He released her and she followed suit before he moved, settling himself between her thighs, her hips cradling his, and looked into her eyes.

"Last chance to change your mind…."

"Why would I do that?" She smiled, arching a brow.

He returned the smile in kind.

"Are you afraid?" He asked seriously.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "I trust you."

He leaned close and lightly kissed her lips.

"I love you." He whispered, and then he began to press inside of her.

Her breath came out as a hiss of discomfort at the new stretching sensation.

"Ann, I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you."

"No!" She said, opening her eyes wide. "It doesn't hurt…Please." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Ann…." He said, the edge in his voice warning.

She smiled.

"It's okay. I know."

He slipped his arms under her back, grasping her shoulders and he thrust into her, breaking her barrier and fully seating himself within her.

She whimpered into his ear in pain, holding him to her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey…." He murmured against her neck, gently pressing a kiss to her skin.

"Ted…."

He stiffened.

"Please don't be sorry. I'm not…."

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her in disbelief.

"You're not?"

"Are you kidding? Why should I be sorry? I love you." She smiled; unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"But…."

She shook her head.

"No buts. There's no one else I want to share this with."

His eyes softened and he smiled.

"Does it still hurt?"

She shook her head.

He leaned closer, just a hair's breath away from her face.

"Good." He whispered as he claimed her lips. "Because I'd really like to make love to you now." He told her, gently moving against her.

She drew in a sharp breath and he stopped, worried that he'd harmed her.

But she smiled up at him.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Mhmm." She murmured, leaning up to capture his lips.

He moved again and this time she didn't make a pained sound, instead, she deepened their kiss.

Quite a positive sign, really.

He continued his languid pace, kissing her and caressing her skin, drawing little delighted gasps from her every so often.

When she was used to his rhythm, she bucked her hips up to meet his, causing him to gasp.

"Ann?" He asked, looking down at her curiously, and a bit in awe.

She smiled.

"Is that alright?" She asked quietly.

"Better than. Please, keep doing it." He whispered, beginning to kiss her neck again.

He moaned when she repeated the movement, but she moaned as well, from his movement.

"I think we've got the hang of it now…" He murmured into her ear as he moved against her, the hint of a smile in his voice.

"Mhmm." She agreed, clutching him tighter.

The pace quickened and he felt her nails bite into his back and shoulders. He smiled into her shoulder at the thought of her marking him.

Their breathing was growing heavy and they were sweating, pulling each other closer despite the heat, managing only to increase it.

He looked down at her and couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And she was sharing herself with him.

And, at that moment, he wanted nothing more than her, to be with her forever…

She looked up at him and smiled. He was wonderful and he was with her, making love to her.

Why shouldn't she smile? Even if it was only for tonight, he was hers and she was his and nothing else existed.

He was close and he could tell that she was too.

"Ann…."

His voice was raspy in her ears.

He looked into her eyes as he drew closer, kissing her.

"Please, honey. Let go, come with me." He murmured against her lips.

"Ted…." She moaned but it turned into a gasp as he moved against her, taking her over the edge.

She shivered in his arms, clamping around him and drawing him to his own sweet end.

He shuddered above her, continued to thrust a few more times then held himself deep inside for a long moment, before collapsing on top of her.

He could hear and feel her heart beating rapidly, just below his cheek.

She moved under him and he forced himself up on his elbows and looked down at her.

"Ann?"

Her eyes were still closed and her chest rose and fell a few times before she opened her eyes.

She smiled.

"I love you." She said quietly, her voice slightly hoarse.

The fear that had begun to build in his chest melted away instantly and his eyes and lips smiled down at her.

"And I love you." He whispered, gently pressing a kiss to her lips that were swollen from his previous kisses.

He rolled onto his side and she snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around him. He enveloped her in his arms and smiled into her hair.

"You feel so good…" She murmured; her face buried in his chest. "It feels good to be in your arms."

"That's because you belong in my arms, honey. And I, in yours."

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy?"

He looked down at her curiously.

"Am I happy?"

"Y-yes, that is….I mean…." She swallowed. "Are you happy that we…?"

"That we made love?"

She nodded.

"Aren't you?"

"Y-yes….but…."

"But?"

"I…well, I'm happy but I'm afraid."

"Of what, honey?"

"Of tomorrow, of saying goodbye to you." She said, tears beginning to well in her blue-green eyes.

He cupped her cheek in his palm and smiled.

"We're not saying goodbye, Ann."

"But….."

"You're not staying away forever. It's just until Christmas and then we'll be together again."

"That's just it… I don't want to be away from you for a day, let alone until Christmas."

He held her and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I don't want to be parted from you either."

"I'm of age. I don't have to go back…"

"No, Ann. You need to go back. It's your last year. You should finish, after all the work you've put in…."

"I…I know…."

He could hear the hurt and rejection in her voice.

"Ann, trust me, I'd like nothing more than to keep you with me, but that would be selfish. I don't want to be selfish and I don't want to deprive you anything, especially your education."

She frowned.

"You're acting like a mature adult."

"That's a bad thing?"

"No, not really." She said and then she smiled. "I just didn't expect you to, in this case."

"It won't be so bad, you know. You like classes and seventh year is pretty okay. Besides, we'll write each other often, so…."

"Define often."

He smiled.

"At least once a day."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I'd expect no less, honey."

She sighed and snuggled against him again, getting more comfortable.

"D'you think you can go to sleep? You're going to be awfully tired on the train tomorrow."

"Yes, I think I can, but…"

"But?"

"You never answered my question."

He chuckled.

"Whether I am happy that you and I made love, right?"

"That's the one."

He leaned close and pressed his lips to hers, smiling.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be any happier, love."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Really."

"You do realize, I'll have to put that to the test. See if I can make you happier."

He grinned.

"You're welcome to, but could we try to get a little sleep first?"

She chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I can barely keep my eyes open." She said, letting her eyes close.

He gently kissed each eyelid, her forehead and then her lips.

"Good night, honey."

She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to the base of his neck.

"Good night, love." She whispered.

-----

A/N: Lots of fluffy sweetness in this one. And it comes complete with a lemony fresh scent, too. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter and remember, it's okay to review...it's encouraged, in fact. Thanks again guys, you're the best!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: At the end.

-----

Parting

-----

She woke up to the feeling of a strong protective arm wrapped securely around her waist and a warm hard chest pressed to her back.

A small murmur escaped her lips as she snuggled into the comfort of the embrace and the arm around her waist tightened.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"Morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Eh….pretty well, just not long enough."

He chuckled.

"I told you."

"I know." She said and she turned in his arms, flinching at the newly felt soreness in her abdomen.

"Ann?"

She smiled.

"It's alright. How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms, honey. You know that." He grinned.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Early." He answered.

Her eyes rolled.

"Obviously. I meant an exact time. I'm going to need to get ready and we're going to have to go down for breakfast."

He sighed and released his hold on her just long enough to consult his alarm clock on the nightstand.

"It's about eight thirty."

"Your mum probably already has breakfast made…." She frowned.

"Doubtful."

"Huh?"

"She knows you're going back to school today and she knows I'm taking you to the train station. The only one going to work today is dad."

"Then he's left by now…."

"Yeah. Probably just had some toast or something."

She frowned.

"I wanted to say bye before leaving…."

He smiled and brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

"Dad won't be cross, honey. He knows you'll miss him."

"Mmm."

He sighed.

"I suppose you want to get ready and packed now, huh?"

"It's probably a good idea."

"Alright….just give me five more minutes and we'll get up."

"Five more minutes of what?"

He smiled and gave her an affection peck on the lips.

"Heaven." He whispered, tightening his arms around her once again.

-----

"All packed and ready to go, then Andie?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes. I've already shrunken everything too." She answered.

Evelyn smiled and embraced her in a warm hug.

"I'm going to miss not having you around to talk to." Evelyn told her.

Andromeda returned her hug and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too, _mum_." She whispered.

Evelyn smiled as she pulled away.

"You make sure and come for Christmas, you hear?" Evelyn said.

"I will." Andromeda promised.

"We'd better get going." Ted said.

"Right then. Have a nice trip, dear." Evelyn said. "And Ted?"

"Yeah, mum?"

"Would you mind doing a bit of shopping for me?"

"Shopping?" He said.

"Yes, I have a list. Since you're already going out, you might as well do it and save me a trip."

Ted sighed.

"Alright."

"Wonderful!" Evelyn beamed, handing him a folded list.

Ted pocketed it and turned to Ann.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Okay See you later, mum."

"By dears!" Evelyn called after them as they walked out of the house.

-----

They apparated at Platform nine and three quarters at ten forty five.

Only fifteen minutes…..

"Oh bugger!" Ann muttered, dropping behind Ted and walking on his other side.

"What's the matter? Did you forget something?"

"No. My mother and father are over there waiting for Cissy to get on the train." She said, nodding her head in the direction of her family.

He looked where she directed and frowned.

"A cheery bunch, huh?" He said.

"Yeah, a right barrel of fun, they are." She said.

"Well, I don't think they're paying much attention to anyone else at the moment, so we should be safe. Besides, they're closer to the front of the train. It fills up quicker, you know that. You're better off back here." He said.

He was right, they were farther back and her parents did seem to be preoccupied.

She sighed and nodded.

He turned and looked down at her smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I really don't like this…." She said quietly.

"I know. I'm not crazy about it either, honey."

"You're going to write so I have mail in the morning, right?" She asked.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. I can tell you all about being my mother's errand boy on my day off."

She smiled.

"Oh, come off it. You know you'll enjoy it."

He grinned.

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"I….I have no idea how Rabastan's going to be…."

He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice.

"If he tries anything, I want you to go straight to the Headmaster and send me an owl. After the shit he pulled the other night…."

She nodded but didn't look relieved at all.

"You're worried your dad'll still try to arrange an engagement for you, aren't you?"

"Yeah…."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek and she closed her eyes, savoring the gentle contact and the caress.

"If something comes up, tell me and I think of something. You don't need to worry, Ann. I'm not about to let go of you."

She looked up at him and his eyes shined at her.

She smiled and leaned up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss, wishing it didn't have to end.

The whistle blew and he felt a tear roll down her cheek just before she broke their kiss, pulling back.

He wiped her tear away and smiled softly at her.

"I love you, honey." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said and she hesitantly backed away from him.

"Go." He mouthed with an encouraging smile.

She nodded and quickly got on the train.

He watched as it pulled out of the station and sighed when it moved out of sight.

She was gone………

I'd better get mum's shopping done….

And with a 'pop' he was gone.

-----

A/N: Parting is such fluffy sorrow... I know it's short. The next one is longer, I promise. Thanks for reading and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: At the end.

-----

God Forgives, I Don't

-----

She moved to an empty compartment and pulled out her trunk and wand, quickly returning the trunk to its normal size once she had placed it in the luggage rack.

Her lack of sleep began to catch up with her and she sat down by the window, content to watch the scenery flit by.

Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll get to sleep….

"Andie?"

Or not….

She looked over at the compartment door and smiled.

"Hey Cissy."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course."

The blonde smiled and lugged her heavy trunk into the compartment.

Andromeda helped her store it away and they sat down, Cissy staring at her.

"What?" Andromeda asked.

"Well, you….you stood up to dad!"

"And?"

"And no one does that! What the hell happened?"

"Didn't dad tell you?"

She shook her head.

"No. All he did was yell and go to see Mr. Lestrange."

Andromeda groaned.

"Great. I'm dead." She muttered.

"So, what happened?"

"Rabastan and I went out for dinner."

"I know that much." Cissy said, rolling her eyes.

"We went for a walk afterwards and the conversation veered off and he became angry and hit me."

"He hit you?!"

"Mhmm. I'd still have bruises on my cheek if I didn't magically heal them."

"Did something else happen?"

Andromeda arched an eyebrow at her baby sister.

"Does something else need to have happened? Isn't him hitting me reason enough?"

"No, that's reason enough, but….I can tell there's more."

Andromeda smiled.

"You're sharp, for a Slytherin, Cissy. Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"And have mum and dad hex me? No thanks."

"Yes, something else happened. I tried to run from him and he tackled me to the ground, but I managed to get away and then I went home."

"And after that?"

"After what?"

"Well, I know you didn't stay home. Where did you go?"

"No where."

"Andie…." She admonished.

"Yes, Andromeda, inquiring minds want to know, where did you go?"

Andromeda and Cissy's heads turned to see Rabastan standing at the compartment door.

Cissy glared at him.

"You shouldn't be here!" She yelled at him.

"And you should mind your elders, Narcissa. I need to speak with your sister. Alone." He told her.

Cissy looked back at Andromeda with worried eyes.

"It's alright, Cissy. Here…" Andromeda said, reaching into her robes and pulling out a galleon. "Why don't you go and see what's on the trolley?"

"That's too much money!" Cissy protested.

Andromeda smiled.

"Then make some new friends." She told her, pressing the coin into her hand.

Cissy gave her a nervous look and nodded.

"Okay…but I'll be back soon." She said, more to Rabastan than Andromeda.

When she left, Rabastan slid the compartment door closed and looked down at Andromeda, who was looking out the window once again.

"May I sit?"

"If you must." She relied coolly.

He sat down across from her but she continued to look out the window.

"Where?" He said.

"Excuse me?" She asked, finally looking at him.

"Where did you go the other night? I know you went home, but you left again."

"Keeping tabs on me now, are you Rabastan?" She asked, her brow rising.

"Your father came to speak with my father and me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did." She said, factually and crossed her arms.

"Answer the question, Andromeda." He demanded.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do? Hit me again? Turn me over your knee?"

He frowned.

"I didn't mean for it to get out of hand…."

"So you meant for it to be in hand then? I'm so relieved."

"I don't appreciate your cheek."

"And I don't appreciate being assaulted."

"You wouldn't answer my questions."

"I don't have to answer your questions, Rabastan. Besides, you didn't want to hear my answers. You'd already made up your mind about what was going on and wouldn't let me explain anything. You just started hitting."

"Andromeda, tell me where you went." He said again.

"No where. I apparated away from my parents' and went to Diagon Alley for a bit and then I just kept moving. I ended up in a field in Kent for the night and I spent the next day and last night there too."

"Well, at least you realize what it's like not to have anywhere to go. And I doubt you'll do it again." He said.

She stayed silent, not knowing what he was thinking.

"You shouldn't have run away. If you'd have stayed with your parents, I could have explained…"

"I wasn't interested in your explanations. I can't say that I care much to hear them at the moment, either." She told him.

"Your father smoothed things out with mine. I'm still willing to marry you, Andromeda, but you'll have to learn to mind me. It isn't right for a woman to disobey her husband. Or to be so rude to him."

"Lucky for me, I'm not your woman."

"Yes, you are. We are engaged."

The bottom dropped out of her stomach.

"And if I refuse?" She asked.

"Your father gave instructions for you to obey me and not to give me any trouble. He wants us to be together. He also wants you to accompany me on Hogsmeade weekends. Really, Andromeda, I can't understand why you insist on being so difficult."

"I could always be impossible, you know." She informed him.

"You won't be, if you don't want me to tell your father. One word from me and he'll come up to school and take you home and we'll be married immediately. If you wish to finish out the school year, you'll behave yourself."

She sighed heavily and nodded.

"Andromeda?"

She looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps I overreacted. I'm sorry. I am not used to….feeling this way. I did not like the thought of another tainting you."

"If you're waiting for me to say that it's okay, don't hold your breath, because it isn't going to happen. You hurt me and if I wouldn't have gotten away you'd have done worse. I accept your apology and I'll abide by my father's wishes. I'll be civil toward you and I'll even go to Hogsmeade with you, as long as I'm not sick or something. But that's it."

"No forgiveness, hmm?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Forgiveness? You think you deserve it?"

"Yes."

"Why? What have you done to earn it?"

He smiled.

"I'm still willing to take you as my wife." He told her.

She cleared her throat and looked directly into his eyes.

"Let me explain something to you. I'm glad that you're pleasing my father. Merlin knows I'm the biggest disappointment of his life. But I am not happy with this arrangement. I will not bow down to you and worship at your feet, as you seem to think I should."

"I forgave you, Andromeda." He told her.

She smiled.

"And if I'd done something wrong, that would be nice. But I haven't. You're the one who has wronged me. God forgives. I don't. And I don't forget, Rabastan."

He smiled.

"I look forward to breaking that unruly spirit of yours."

"You can try." She muttered, turning her attention to the scenery whipping by.

-----

He apparated to Diagon Alley and removed his mother's list from his pocket.

It looked like the usual list…

Things his dad wanted but had his mum write down… and then muggle things his mother wanted to get.

Milk…bread….cheese…. bag of Bertie Bott's….. owl treats….

Mum always wanted him to pick up those sweets…. Dad seemed to really enjoy them…

And owl treats for Cicero… He's more than earned them….

He blinked at the last item on the list.

Owl for Andie- Theo's choice 

Why on earth would…?

He turned the list over and smiled.

Trust mum to explain….

_Theo,_

_Since you and Andie are going to be writing to each other so much, your dad and I think it would be a good idea for you to get her an owl of her own. I know she could use a school owl and Cicero too, but the school owls might not always be available and all that flying will be too much for just Cicero. Your dad and I will cover the cost, but we both think you should pick out the owl. Happy choosing!_

Mum 

Well, at least I know what the heck is going on now…

They want me to get Ann an owl…..

I think I'll do that last.

-----

"Are you still here?" Cissy sniped when she came back to the compartment.

Rabastan looked up at her and glared.

"I have every right to be here with my fiancée." He told her.

"Andie?" Cissy asked.

"It's not worth getting upset over, Cissy. It won't change anything. Let him stay, if he thinks he needs to keep an eye on me."

Cissy frowned.

"Fine, but can Regulus join us? He's feeling a bit ostracized with Sirius and his friends."

Andromeda smiled.

Okay, Rabastan, you want to stay, then stay. I hope you enjoy the company of first and second years….

"Yeah, go get him."

Cissy grinned and poked her head out the door and a moment later the young black haired cousin joined them.

"Hey, Regulus. Come on in." Andromeda said, patting the seat beside her.

"Thanks…" He whispered, sitting down.

Rabastan scowled when Cissy took the seat next to him.

"Ready for the Sorting?" Andromeda asked.

Regulus shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor. Mum'll kill me!"

Andromeda smiled.

"Don't want to go and stay with Sirius, hmm? Don't worry. You'll probably be in Slytherin." She assured him.

"With us." Grinned Cissy.

"He'll probably end up in Hufflepuff with that attitude." Sneered Rabastan.

Regulus lowered his head further and seemed to be trying to sink into the seat.

"Nice, really nice, Rabastan. He's worried and you make him feel worse." Andromeda scolded.

There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff….

"What? It's the truth."

WHACK!

"What the hell was that for?!" Rabastan yelled.

Cissy glared.

"For being a jerk!" She spat.

Rabastan rubbed his arm and looked to Andromeda to deal with the situation.

"What? She's right. You're being a jerk. Consider yourself lucky Cissy was the one to hit you. She was nice and went for your arm. I'm partial to hexes."

Rabastan scowled.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Wouldn't I?" Andromeda asked, arching her brow.

"Not if you don't want me to tell your father." He smirked back at her.

Andromeda drew her wand and pointed it directly at his chest.

"Andie! What do you think you're doing?!" Cissy screamed. "Dad'll kill you, and not just figuratively! He's spent months arranging your engagement. If you break it…."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Andromeda smiled, sparks issuing from the tip of her wand.

Rabastan blanched.

He didn't think she would actually……but now….

A white jet shot from the wand and fixed the broken clasp of his school robes.

"You really should take better care of your things, Rabastan." She told him, putting away her wand.

He blinked in surprise and then fingered the repaired clasp and grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't…."

"Mhmm." Andromeda murmured, rolling her eyes as she pocketed her wand again.

"That was cool! Will you teach me that sometime, Andie?" Regulus asked. "My stuff's always breaking…"

She smiled at him.

"Sure." She said, ruffling his hair.

He smiled back at her.

"You okay, Cissy?" Andromeda asked.

"Yeah, but you had me going for a minute." She smirked.

"Did you find anything on the trolley you liked?" Andromeda asked after a moment.

"Yeah, but….."

"But?" Andromeda asked.

"My brother and his friends kind of….pilfered it all." Regulus said.

"Well, that won't do…" She said and she reached into her robes and withdrew another galleon. "Why don't you both go to the trolley this time and bring us back some snacks, hmm?" She said.

"What about his brother and his friends?" Rabastan asked.

"What about them?" Andromeda asked, handing the coin to Regulus.

"They took the other sweets. Aren't you going to confront them?"

"Why? They've probably already finished it all by now."

"But they stole…"

"Isn't stealing part of the Slytherin mantra?"

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You didn't intend for them to have those sweets."

She shrugged.

"Cissy, Regulus, go and get what you like from the trolley." She smiled.

"Do you want anything special?" Regulus asked.

"No. You two enjoy yourselves and get what you like. Whatever you bring back will be fine."

The two left the compartment and Rabastan sighed.

"What?" She asked him.

"It's a waste of money."

"Not really. It makes them happy."

"Two galleons on sweets, half of which they aren't even getting to eat."

She shrugged again.

"Sirius is my cousin, too. I'll just take it out of his Christmas present, that's all." She smiled.

He shook his head.

"You're far too frivolous with funds."

"It's my money, Rabastan. Besides, Cissy doesn't have many friends and Regulus is worried about the Sorting, so if a few sweets makes them feel better, I don't mind. I can't go around Slytherin common room and hug them when something happens, but I can do this for them."

"Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why bother? So what if they have to fend for themselves? It will make them stronger."

"Maybe that worked for you and your brother, but Cissy and Regulus are the babies of the family and they're scared. It's not in my nature to abandon them."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"You're already acting like an over protective mother…."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

He looked at her and grinned.

"I think you'll do well, when we have children."

Her eyes narrowed and she looked away again, completely disgusted.

-----

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think about it. See you in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I can't believe I'm posting another chapter so soon... The rest, as always, is at the end. Enjoy!

-----

Protocol

-----

"Can I help you, young man?" The salesman at the Owl Emporium asked.

"I'm looking for a good, dependable owl."

"We have a nice selection of eagle owls and even a few snowy owls."

Ted shook his head.

"Perhaps I could look around for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Just tell me if you need assistance."

He nodded and began to walk around the shop, inspecting cages.

Several of the owls looked too small to be able to handle the kind of trips he knew the owl would need to take….

Others were far too large….

He spotted a gray owl that reminded him of Cicero, but that wouldn't do. They didn't need to have two owls that looked alike….

Then he saw a brown owl, just slightly smaller than Cicero in the corner of the shop.

"Find something, young man?" The salesman asked.

"That brown owl, there…" He said, pointing. "Can you tell me about it?"

"She's your run of the mill barn owl. About three years old."

"May I see her?"

"Certainly." The man smiled and he went about the task of showing off the animal, taking her out of the cage.

Ted held up his arm and the owl flew from the salesman to him, landing gracefully on his outstretched arm.

"Hello, pretty girlie." He said, stroking the feathers on her head. "I bet you're happy to be out of that cage, aren't you?"

The owl hooted at him.

"Most people like the showier birds, but she's a dependable one." The man told him.

"How is she with other owls?" Ted asked.

"She's kept in a cage, so she hasn't had free flight with other birds, but I think she'll be alright, if the other owls are nice. Do you want her for a mail service?"

"No, nothing like that. I have an owl at home. But actually, my girlfriend needs an owl of her own and she doesn't need one that's going to cause trouble with the other owls in the owlery."

"Ah, I see. Well, I don't think she'll be a problem."

"Mmm…"

Ted looked at the owl and had to admit, she looked plain from a distance, but up close…

Her feathers were patterned and her eyes were like liquid topaz. Quite a pretty owl, really. And she seemed nice….

Ann would like her.

"Do you like her?" The man asked.

Ted smiled.

"Yes. I think she'll be fine. I'll take her."

-----

She sat next to Cissy at the Slytherin table and was very glad that Rabastan had opted to sit across from her instead of beside her.

Not that she wanted him anywhere near her, but at least he wasn't too unbearably close…

Regulus was called up from the line of first years very quickly and when the hat declared him a Slytherin, she and Cissy stood up and clapped for him.

He shuffled over to them hurriedly, relief exuding from him as he took the empty seat beside Andromeda.

"See? What did Cissy and I tell you, Regulus? You're here with us." Andromeda smiled.

"Yeah…." He said.

"Now you can relax and enjoy the rest of the night." Cissy told him.

"I doubt I will." He murmured.

Andromeda leaned closer to him.

"A full stomach will make you feel better. And the pudding won't hurt either." She whispered.

"Pudding?" He asked.

"Mhmm. Several kinds. I'm sure at least one of your favorites will be served."

He gave a small smile.

"That's the spirit." She told him.

When she turned her attention from Regulus she noticed that Rabastan was watching her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nothing." He told her, turning away to watch the Sorting again.

Great…….now I have to deal with Mr. Mood swing….

-----

"Mum?" He called.

Evelyn came into the kitchen just as Ted put the bags of groceries on the kitchen table.

"That was quick. It's barely twelve thirty." She said.

He shrugged.

"So…?" She asked.

"So what?" He said.

"Did you get an owl for Andie?"

He whistled and the brown owl swooped through the open window, landing gracefully on his arm for the second time that day.

"Oh! He's a pretty one." She said.

"She." He told her.

"A girl then? I bet Cicero will be happy about that." She grinned.

"Probably." He smiled.

Evelyn moved closer and held her hand out. The owl looked at it and when she didn't react, Evelyn gently brushed her fingers against her feathers.

"Quite soft. She'll be a good owl, I think. She's certainly docile enough."

"I just hope Ann likes her."

"Oh, she will." She smiled. "Did you name her yet?"

"No. She's going to be Ann's, so…."

Evelyn smiled.

"Well, your dad will probably make a suggestion or two. Be prepared."

-----

Bed.

It sounded too lovely when the Headmaster dismissed the students…

"Andromeda?"

Shit!

"Yes, Rabastan?"

"I'd like to speak with you once we get to the common room."

"I don't suppose this could wait until morning?" She asked.

"Avoiding me already?" He asked.

"No, just tired. But if it's important…"

"I believe it is."

"Alright then. I suppose it's for my ears only, as well?"

"Indeed."

She nodded and walked down to the common room with the rest of the house and unsurprisingly, he walked at her side.

"Andie?" Cissy said once everyone was in the common room.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"Aren't you off to bed?" She asked.

"Not quite yet."

"But…." Cissy started to say and then she caught sight of Rabastan. "Oh… Right, then. Good night. See you in the morning."

"Night, Cissy. Sleep tight."

She watched as Cissy skipped off to bed.

"Night Andie!" Regulus called from across the room on his way to the first year dorms.

"Night, stink weed!" She shouted.

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully before continuing to his dorm.

Most of the house had decided to retire to bed.

The prefects had seen to it that the first through third years went to bed immediately.

But there were a few people still out and about.

A small group of fourth years congregated by the study tables and there was a fifth and six year couple trying desperately not to say goodnight to each other by the dorms. And since they were the oldest, there were several seventh years milling about, mostly just catching up with summer gossip and talking about the feast.

She sat on the sofa and didn't have to wait long before he joined her.

"You look tired." He said.

"I _am_ tired." She told him.

"Yes, well….."

"What did you want to talk to me about? I know it can't be my state of exhaustion." She said.

"You were happy for your cousin tonight."

"Mmm…I suppose I was. He was so worried…It was nice that he ended up where he wanted to, where Cissy and I are."

"And now you're displeased."

"True. I rather like the sound of bed at the moment. But I said I would speak with you. And I am."

"Is that the only reason for your attitude toward me today? Your tiredness?"

She turned her eyes on him and despite the tiredness, glared.

"You know the reason, Rabastan. I'm not a punching bag and I don't want a repeat performance."

He nodded.

"Andromeda, like it or not, our parents have agreed to our engagement. That means that a certain…protocol must be taken."

"As you've pointed out, our parents agreed. I didn't."

"But you'll do as your father wishes."

She sighed heavily.

"So you wanted to talk about protocol?"

"I think hand holding would be appropriate and sitting together at meals. An improvement in your attitude toward me wouldn't be remiss, either."

She closed her eyes for a moment and counted to ten.

"You want us to pretend to be a happy little couple?"

"No, I want us to be a happy little couple."

"And I have to do this or you'll run and tell daddy, right?"

He grinned.

"Any other edicts, sahib?"

He moved closer to her and she watched him, his face drawing nearer.

"A little snogging probably wouldn't be a bad idea either."

"Don't even try it." She warned.

"Why not?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"I could change that."

Ewwwww!!!!!

"I doubt that. I'm tired. You've told me what you want. I listened. Now, I'm going to bed. Good night, Rabastan." She said and she stood up.

"Not even a good night kiss? How cruel. I wonder how your father will react…."

She ground her teeth together.

"That's blackmail."

"Blackmail usually works."

She folded her arms.

"Fine. If you want a kiss so badly, stand up. I'm not taking the chance that you'll pull me down."

He grinned again and rose to his feet.

"A woman is supposed to be accommodating, Andromeda." He told her.

"Don't start that again."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and at the same time trapping her.

He started to lower his face to hers when she brought her hand up and covered his mouth.

"Andromeda…." He grumbled into her palm.

"One condition." She told him.

He sighed.

"I'm listening."

"No tongue or I swear to Merlin I'll knee you right between the legs."

He brought his free hand up and removed her hand from his mouth.

"Alright. _This_ time…" He told her and he pressed his lips against hers.

Her gag reflex was seriously going to choke her.

When his hand started to slip behind her head to deepen the kiss she abruptly pulled away from him.

"Such a prude." He joked.

Her eyebrow arched.

"I said you could have a kiss, not taster's choice." She spat.

"You'll give in eventually, Andromeda."

"Hold your breath until I do."

"Such a viper….If your parents saw this side of you they wouldn't be so concerned about some of your less than Slytherin quirks. You're definitely a Slytherin."

And you're a snake!

"Well, now that I have your assessment, can I toddle off to bed? Or are you going to explain to the professors why I'm sleeping instead of attending classes tomorrow?"

"Go on, then. I'll see you at breakfast."

He released his hold on her and she quickly moved away from him.

"Oh joy….Can't wait…" She said, sarcasm dripping from every word as she headed for her dorm.

-----

A/N: On the short side, I know. But I also know that some of you really hate waiting for new chapters, so I thought I'd post this while I had the time. We get to see more of Ann's attitude in this one. Yay for that. And Rabastan flirting and trying to put the moves on her. Yuck fest.And she let him kiss her!!!!!!! Wonder how Ted's gonna react to that one...And yes, for future reference, he DOES find out. And for those that don't know, sahib is a word used as a formal address in India (like sir, or mister) and can sometimes be translated to mean "master". I hope you liked the chapter. This is one of my favorites and the next one is too. Thanks for reading and to those that have reviewed-- you guys are the best! I'll see you in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: At the end. **_

_**----- **_

_**She Was Put In Slytherin For A Reason**_

-----

She changed for bed and gratefully climbed under the sheet, ready for sleep.

"Ann…" 

_She looked up worriedly and saw the concern on his face. _

"_What's the matt…." She started to ask but she followed where his eyes were looking and blushed. _

_The sheets!_

_Oh my……._

"_Are you alright, honey?"_

"_Y-yes, I'm fine."_

"_But…."_

"_I….it's normal for there to be a little blood…."_

"_A little? That's not a little….."_

_He was right; it was much more than a little. _

"_I……"_

"_Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"_

"_Positive."_

_He gave her a skeptical look but accepted her assurance and took his wand from the nightstand and cleaned not only the sheets, but also her and then himself. _

"_I…I'm sorry, Ted…"_

_He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. _

"_Don't be, Ann. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad that I didn't hurt you. When I saw the blood….." He sighed and smiled before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I never want to hurt you."_

_She smiled and hugged him close. _

"_You won't."_

"_And what makes you so sure of that?"_

"_Mmm…. Call it a hunch, if you like."_

_He laughed. _

"_Woman's intuition."_

_She nodded. _

_He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers playfully. _

"_Regardless, we'll do better next time." He said quietly. _

"_I think we did pretty well this time." She whispered back. _

_He chuckled. _

"_I'm glad to hear it."_

He'd been very sweet that morning…..

And now……

Now she was at school and wouldn't be able to see him for months…

Her arms wrapped tightly around Ted Bear as she thought about it.

Good night, Ted……I love you.

-----

"Did you send your letter with the new owl?" Evelyn asked.

"No, I sent Cicero. I'm going to save the new owl for another letter….closer to Christmas." Theodore smiled.

"Just don't tire Cicero out too much." Kip told him.

"Don't worry, dad. The school has plenty of owls he can trade off with." Theodore said.

"It's too bad you had to miss a day of work though…." Evelyn sighed.

Theodore shrugged.

"I'm going to work this weekend, so that will make up the difference."

"Don't go working too much. You'll wear yourself out." His father said.

"I won't." Theodore laughed.

-----

She sat next to Cissy at breakfast and just as she finished pouring a glass of pumpkin juice, the owls arrived.

Cicero coasted down to her and landed beside her plate, eyeing her bacon.

She took the letter he carried and offered him the bacon.

For some reason she felt as though it would not be safe to open the letter, so she pocketed it and petted Cicero's head.

"Don't fly back right away. Rest in the owlery for a bit first." She told him.

He hooted at her and flew off after finishing the bacon.

She looked up and Rabastan was staring at her.

"Who's the letter from?" He asked.

"Pen pal from Beauxbatons."

"Pen pal?" He said.

"Oh, is she still having trouble with that hexed hair comb?" Cissy asked.

Thank you, Cissy!

"Probably, poor thing." Andromeda answered.

Rabastan looked satisfied and turned his attention to his friend.

"Thank you, Cissy." Andromeda whispered.

"No problem. And now you have an explanation for future letters." Cissy grinned.

"As long as you help me, yes."

"What are sisters for?"

Andromeda smiled.

"So, are you going to open it?"

"Later, when I'm alone."

"Don't I get to hear the details?"

Andromeda laughed.

"Maybe one or two, depending…"

"Alright, but do me a favor in return?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you help me with my homework from time to time? I really get stumped sometimes…"

"No problem."

"Good. Well, I should get a move on. I've got Herbology first. See you at lunch."

"See you."

"Andromeda?"

She turned and looked at Rabastan again.

"Ready to go to Charms?"

"I get an escort?"

"Protocol." He muttered.

"Ah. Yes, I'm ready, if you are."

-----

Charms class was less than fun, mostly because Rabastan insisted in sitting right beside her.

Why can't he just bugger off?

"Miss Black?"

"Yes, professor?"

"Perhaps you could partner with Mr. Lestrange? I believe he is having a bit of difficulty with his wand work this morning."

"Yes, sir." She said.

"My wand work is fine. This spell's just stupid." Rabastan muttered.

"I don't know. I think it's rather useful, being able to repair things." She told him and practiced the spell once more, fixing the broken quill in front of her.

"Yes, well, you already knew this spell."

"True." She said.

It was the same one she'd used on the train the previous day.

Rabastan tried the spell again and it didn't work.

"You're waving your wand too much. Just point at the torn parchment and concentrate." She coached.

When he tried the spell again it worked.

"You should have become my partner years ago. I'd have learned much more quickly." He told her.

"Perhaps." She said.

"That will be all for today class. I want you to practice the spell and be ready to demonstrate it next class. Off you go." Said the professor.

"Where are you going?" Rabastan asked.

"Herbology." Andromeda answered.

He frowned.

"I've got care of Magical Creatures."

"Then I suppose I'll see you later." Whether I want to or not…..

"I could walk you there…."

"No, I can get there on my own. Besides, you'll be late for your class. Good bye, Rabastan." She said and she veered off in another direction as they made their way out of the school and onto the grounds.

-----

It was a relief to be away from him.

And it was a good omen that they would be working with Everlasting Roses today.

At least I like these….

All they really needed to do was prune the plants. An easy enough task.

But seeing the flowers reminded her of…..

She patted the letter in the pocket of her robes.

She had a free space of time before lunch. She'd be able to go back to her dorm and read it in peace, without having to worry about Rabastan. And then she'd be able to write back…

-----

_**Ann,**_

_**I hope the train ride was pleasant I'll assume the feast was as splendid as always, with its many delectable courses. **_

_**Mum had me do her shopping, but you already know that. It was nice to be out and about for the day, instead of cooped up in work. And it didn't take very long either, which was also nice. **_

_**Did you sleep well? I know you must have been exhausted. And I'm babbling. I'm sorry, honey. I'm sure this letter makes no sense, but I wanted to write it anyway. **_

_**Rabastan better be behaving himself. **_

_**Again, I'm sorry. I'm just worried and overly tired. Ignore me and my senselessness. I miss you and I'm thinking of you, honey. **_

_**All my love, **_

_**Ted**_

She smiled as she read it.

He did sound tired, but he'd written, just as he promised he would.

And she would do the same.

-----

"I didn't see you after Herbology." Rabastan said at lunch.

"I went back to my dorm."

"Don't you have class then?"

"No. Free time."

"Andie?"

Andromeda turned to face her sister.

"Did you have to take care of mandrakes your second year?"

"Mhmm. Everyone does."

"They're awful!"

"Wait until they get older."

"Another stupid thing we're forced to learn about." Rabastan said.

"You think everything is stupid." Andromeda said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She told him, not bothering to look at him.

"Andie?" Regulus asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you pass the pumpkin juice, please?"

"Oh, sure. Here." She said, handing him the pitcher.

"I do not think everything is stupid." Rabastan informed her.

She turned back to him.

"Alright then, you think anything that you don't understand, anything that gives you the slightest bit of difficulty, or anything that makes you think is stupid. Is that a more accurate analysis?"

He scowled.

"Andie…" Cissy muttered. "Don't push it."

"Have I upset you, Rabastan?" Andromeda asked, ignoring Cissy's warning.

If he was angry….well, good. Let him be angry.

"Protocol." He whispered.

"Oh, you want me to bow down and play the obedient little twit? I thought you could handle a bit of criticism, since you seem to like dishing it out so much. It seems I was mistaken. I'm not supposed to have an opinion of my own, am I? Or a backbone?"

"Andromeda…." He growled.

"Alright then, just so I know for future reference. I'd better be going. I don't want to be late for transfiguration." She said and she stood, giving him a saccharine smile.

"Andromeda." He said again, stopping her from leaving.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What do you think you're doing? And don't play coy." He demanded.

She truly smiled at him this time, her eyes gleaming.

"You're the one that wanted me, Rabastan, remember? I talk back and have an opinion. I have a backbone. If you don't like it, well that's not my problem. It's not my fault I'm more than you bargained for."

He stood and grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him, waiting.

"I will not be spoken to like that."

"Going to teach me a lesson in front of the entire school, Rabastan?" She asked, arching her brow at him.

He quelled slightly, but then tightened his grip on her arm.

"You will mind me, Andromeda. Or I will tell your father."

"Pity. You need to threaten me so that I will tolerate you. Like a master that waves the whip before the dog. You know, eventually, the dog will bite back."

He openly glared.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Difficult? Would you rather I were impossible? I think I'm being rather pleasant, considering."

"Damn it, Andromeda! Why are you playing these games?"

"You think I'm playing games?"

"Yes. You want to make me angry."

"Why would I want that?" She asked with unveiled sarcasm.

"So that I will call off the engagement. I won't, no matter what games you play. I can play games as well."

She laughed.

"I'm out of your league, Rabastan." She said, pulling her arm away from him.

And without further word, she took up her bag and left the Great Hall.

"She is out of your league, you know." Cissy told him.

"No she isn't. We're a good match, our parents agreed."

"That's not what I meant. When it comes to 'games', no one's better than Andie. Even Bella can't compete with her."

Rabastan looked down at her.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"I mean that between the three of us, Andie is the most diabolical. Bella will just curse you when you cross her. I'm partial to using the rumor mill to get back at people, but Andie…."

"She's scary." Regulus said.

"She's hardly terrifying." Rabastan said, scoffing the boy's opinion.

Cissy shook her head.

"Don't underestimate her. She's usually very nice and personable, but when she's cross… She was put in Slytherin for a reason."

"What was the worst she did? Take away your sweets?"

"Actually, the worst thing I know she did was set it up so this boy that annoyed her would be attacked by Peeves and get caught out of bed by Filch. He got detention for a month, I think."

He scowled again.

Cissy grinned.

"Don't make her angry. Her skill has improved. She'll make it worse for you this time."

-----

A/N: In honor of that fact that today was my first day back at college since winter break, I thought I'd give you guys the treat and post this chapter. Much more of Ann's personality is present in this one and there is a bit of the fluff you all know I love, lol. Thank you all for reading and a very special thank you to those of you that review this story, especially those of you that review EVERY chapter. You guys are the absolute best! Please keep reading and reviewing. I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is going to be a long story. I'm working on chapter 28 at the moment and I'm no where near done, so yeah...Plenty more to come. And a heads up for the next chapter-- you'll find out what Ted thinks of Rabastan kissing Ann. If that's not incentive to come back and read the next chapter, I don't know what is...See you then! And if you have questions, please ask.


	19. Chapter 19

_** A/N: At the end.  
**_

_**----- **_

_**Trick or Treat?**_

-----

"Theo?" Evelyn called.

"Yeah, mum?"

"Cicero's back"

He came into the kitchen and saw Cicero perched on the kitchen table.

He took the letter the owl carried and the bird hooted at him.

Kip gave him an owl treat and the bird flew to his perch in the corner.

"Andie's letter?" Kip asked.

"Yeah." Theodore smiled.

"That's nice. She got to read your letter this morning and you get to read hers at night. It's a nice arrangement." Evelyn said.

"Mmm. She's probably had a more eventful day than I have." He said.

"Does that much really happen in school?" Kip said.

He looked at his father curiously.

"Come on, dad. Don't you remember school? All the feuds, disagreements, hated teachers, annoying kids you had to have class with, the rumors, the jokes?"

Kip laughed.

"You're right. I forgot how involved school can be."

"Are you going to write to her tonight?" Evelyn asked.

"I want her to have a letter to read in the morning. I promised I would write her every day."

"That's a lot of writing, Theo."

"Yes, but she was really worried when she got on the train…. Besides, I like hearing what she's up to and she likes knowing the trouble I'm getting into." He smiled.

"Acting married already." Mused Kip.

"Kip…" Evelyn warned.

Theodore shrugged.

"We haven't fought over towels and what color to paint the walls yet." He grinned.

Evelyn laughed.

"Does that mean that you two…?"

"No, mum. We don't have any plans to get married."

"Pity." She said.

"I know." He sighed. "You want her for a daughter-in-law."

"She's good for you." Kip said.

He blinked at his father.

"You too, dad?" He laughed.

Kip shrugged.

"I know a good thing when I see it, Theo. And she's to you what your mum's to me. You can't do better than that."

-----

_Ted,_

_Thank you for keeping your promise. I really needed that letter. The train ride was less than fun. Cissy and my cousin Regulus sat with me, and that was fine. But Rabastan also sat with me. But I'll come back to him in a moment. _

_Regulus was sorted into Slytherin, with me and Cissy, so he's happy. The feast was lovely. You would have liked the cherry tart and the pudding. _

_And I slept all right, once I was finally able to get to bed. _

_Rabastan….well, he's not going to leave me alone. He told me that after I left my parents' house the other night, my father came to see his father. And I am now his very reluctant fiancée. Believe me, I wanted to jump off the train when he said that. And after the feast he saw fit to tell me that a certain "protocol" was necessary. I have to be nice to him and pretend to like him. In other words, he's blackmailing me. If I'm nice and go along with this….sham, he'll keep his mouth shut. And if I don't, he'll tell my father and then my father will take me out of school and force me to marry Rabastan immediately. _

_And I'm disgusted to say, I had to let him kiss me last night. I'm sorry, Ted. I didn't want to and I didn't kiss him back, but the bastard still smirked like a Cheshire cat. I don't like feeling trapped. And I'm going to take Rabastan down a peg. It'll be good for him. And hopefully, it will back him off a bit. But I doubt it will keep him at bay for very long, if at all. _

_I miss you too, Ted. And I understand if you are angry with me. All I can do is say I'm sorry and that makes up for nothing, I know. I'm miserable and it's only the first real day of term. I miss you so much. Please forgive me. _

_All my love and trust, _

Ann 

He sighed.

She was upset. Several of the characters were blurred. She'd cried while she'd written the letter.

Rabastan had kissed her…..

And she thought…..

He took up his quill and a fresh sheet of parchment.

-----

_**Ann,**_

_**I suppose I should address the pleasant things first. I'm glad that the feast was pleasant and it's good that your cousin was sorted into your house. At least he has you and Cissy to look out for him, if nothing else. **_

_**Honey, I'm not angry with you. Yes, I am angry, but not with you. I'm angry with Rabastan. What gives him the right to force you into anything? I don't care what your fathers agreed. Nothing justifies what he did. There is nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong. **_

_**I just hope he doesn't go running to daddy the first time you decide to put him in his place. And I don't blame you for wanting to. I just fear that he will use it as an excuse to have your father take you out of school. Then again, he may fear that. If Rabastan cannot control you without hanging the threat of your father over your head, he may delay and wait until he feels that he's bent you to his will. As if that were possible. **_

_**But at least you know that your fathers have made a decision. That's something, it's not good, but it's better to know. **_

_**Please try not to worry, honey. At the moment, focus on school. I don't think your father or Rabastan will enforce the engagement until the winter holidays, if we are lucky. **_

_**I'll think of something, I promise. **_

_**I love you Ann, with all my heart. Trust that. **_

_**Ted**_

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

He knew.

And he wasn't cross with her……

Carefully, she folded his letter and tucked it away, sealing it in her trunk.

She wasn't about to take chances.

She was a Slytherin, after all.

-----

The wind chilled and the leaves paled to browns, golden yellows, oranges, and reds as September bled into October.

Their routine continued in much the same capacity.

Ted's letters would arrive with the morning post and during her morning break, Ann would read and respond to them. Ted would receive her letters by the time he returned home from work.

It worked quite well.

Especially when Ann decided to enlist the help of two of the school owls on a regular basis, giving Cicero respites.

Unfortunately, Rabastan had remained persistent. He continued to sit beside her in classes and at meals. However, he did refrain from forcing her affections.

Then again, she'd some how found his less than wholesome magazines along with lotion…..

Not exactly something he wanted paraded around the school, or the common room, for that matter.

He could have denied they belonged to him, but somehow he knew she would prove they did.

It was incentive to be careful around her, if nothing else.

Halloween morning dawned bright and clear, crisp and cold.

An excellent day for the first Hogsmeade outing of the year.

"Narcissa, where is Andromeda?" Rabastan asked at breakfast.

Narcissa arched her blonde brow.

"Probably in her dorm. Didn't you see her earlier?"

"No and it's a Hogsmeade weekend. If she's avoiding me….."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. I'll go and check on her. She's probably just sleeping in. She's been burning the candle at both ends, you know, helping me and Regulus with our studies, not to mention all of her own work that she's had to do…."

"That not withstanding, I will not tolerate her avoidance."

"All right. I'll go and see what's keeping her."

-----

"Andie?"

Andromeda rolled over in her bed.

"Cissy?"

"Are you alright?"

Andromeda sat up.

"Not really. What time is it?"

"Close to nine. Rabastan's been asking for you."

Andromeda groaned.

"Hogsmeade visit today, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

Cissy blinked.

She wasn't used to hearing her sister use such colorful language, even when she was furious.

"I'm sorry, Cissy. Pardon my French. I'm just really tired and not in the mood to deal with him."

"He'll definitely tell dad if you stand him up, Andie."

She sighed.

"I know." She said and she got out of bed. "I'll….." She stopped, covered her mouth and ran for the lavatory.

"Andie?" Cissy called, running after her.

Andromeda was kneeling on the floor, retching into the nearest toilet.

Cissy sat beside her and held her hair back until she finished.

"Thanks…" Andromeda murmured when her stomach seemed to settle somewhat.

Cissy raised her palm to Andromeda's forehead.

"No fever. Did you eat something odd?"

"No, the same as everyone else."

"Have you been feeling sick?"

"Not really. Just achy and tired. A headache from studying…. "

"Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey."

Andromeda shook her head and quickly stopped when the motion made her feel queasy again.

"No, it's nothing serious. I've just been over doing it. All I need is a bit of rest."

"Well, at least you've got an excuse for Rabastan now." Cissy smiled.

"He'll think I'm making it up."

"If he sees you he'll know you aren't."

"If he sees me, he'll drag me out anyway." Andromeda muttered.

"You're not going to go, are you?"

Andromeda looked at her oddly.

"You ever heard the expression 'any port in a storm'?"

Cissy giggled.

"In other words, any excuse is a good excuse?"

"Precisely. Besides, I agreed I would do as father wished and accompany Rabastan on outings to Hogsmeade, as long as I didn't have a lot of school work to do and as long as I wasn't sick. I think retching as soon as I get out of bed qualifies as the latter."

"Does this mean I get to be the bearer of good news?"

"Mhmm."

Cissy nodded.

"Do you think you can go back to bed yet?"

"Much as I'd like to, I don't trust my stomach yet."

"I was going to watch Quidditch practice, but I can stay with you, if you'd like some company, Andie."

"No, go watch the practice. It's supposed to be a nice day. You should enjoy it. I'll just bore you to tears." Andromeda smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay…."

"Oh and Cissy?"

"Yeah?"

"Take Regulus with you. He'll enjoy it, I think."

"He's really worried about his potions essay…."

"That's no reason for him not to enjoy himself. Besides, it's Halloween. He should be out having fun. And so should you."

"All right. But are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm a big girl, Cissy."

Cissy laughed.

"I'll bring you something back from lunch."

"Alright. Now go on. You're burning daylight."

-----

"Well?" Rabastan demanded.

"She's not going to be going to Hogsmeade today."

"Excuse me?"

"She's sick."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. She was retching, Rabastan. She's in no shape to go walk around the village"

"She made herself sick."

"No, she got out of bed and that was it. She didn't make herself sick to spite you. Much as she gets annoyed by you, she wouldn't do that."

"I'm still going to tell your father."

"Go ahead. It won't change the fact that Andie is sick. Even my father knows Andie fulfills her obligations and the only thing that would stop her would be illness or an extreme amount of schoolwork."

He scowled.

"Fine then. I'm going to see her and make sure you aren't covering for her."

"She's still in the lavatory, Rabastan. Let her be for now. Go to the village. I'm going to check back in on her at lunch."

"It is not your place to presume to tell me what to do, Narcissa."

"Well, since Andie is otherwise indisposed, you'll have to deal with me."

He arched his eyebrow at her.

"Following in her footsteps, are you?"

"What if I am?"

He grinned.

"It doesn't suit. You're made to be broken. And from what I've heard your father say, the fiancée he has in mind for you will definitely break you."

"Yes, well, I'm twelve. He's not marrying me off for a few years."

"Doesn't change facts, Narcissa."

"You know, you really are a prick."

"You may idolize Andromeda, but know this. She will mind me, whether she likes it or not. I will break her."

"Dream on, asshole. They broke the mold when they made her. There isn't a man alive that can break her. She'll break you."

-----

She was relieved when Cissy left.

The queasy feeling had subsided a bit and she chanced standing.

After several long moments, she made her way back to bed and crawled beneath the covers.

It's just stress……and tiredness…..

I mean, I even missed…..

Her eyes went wide as that train of thought roared through her head.

I missed my period last month.

And this month.

I….it has to be stress…….right?

She reached for her wand. But she hesitated.

What if….?

She placed her wand back on her nightstand and curled up under the covers, hugging Ted Bear close.

It's just a coincidence……it has to be…..

I can't actually……

Her mind rewound to the night before the start of term.

They hadn't used a potion or a spell…….

Neither thought to…..

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

If I do the spell, I'll know…..

But…..do I want to know?

She sighed heavily and reached for her wand again.

I'm being stupid. I'm worrying and I don't even know for sure.

She sat up and taking a deep breath, she said the incantation.

A thin silvery mist encircled her middle, wrapping around her.

The mist changed in hue from Slytherin silver to Gryffindor gold.

She ended the spell and placed her wand on the nightstand once more.

Well, that settles it then….

She picked up Ted Bear and held him in front of her, looking down at him.

"I…..I'm pregnant." She whispered as if informing a dear friend.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, tears welling in her eyes.

-----

A/N: Quite an interesting little chapter, huh? Ted learns what Rabastan did...Ann finds out... I hope you liked this one. I know "pregnancy" can be cliche, but I have something special in mind, so don't despair. Plenty more chapters to come. I'm very pleased at the reviews I've been getting for this story, so please keep sending comments. I love finding out what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope I'll see you in the next chapter. And just a heads up for chapter 20--Rabastan reveals a few things... See you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: At the end. _

_----- _

_Hogsmeade, Take Two_

-----

She stayed in her dorm, foregoing lunch and even skipping the Halloween feast.

"Andie?" Cissy called.

"Hmm?"

"Rabastan wants to see you."

Andromeda sighed.

"Alright. I'll…..I'll be out in a moment." She said.

Cissy nodded and left her.

Andromeda dragged a brush through her hair and shook her head.

It was surreal……

She walked out into the common room to find Rabastan waiting for her on the divan.

"Andromeda." He said, his arms folded.

"Rabastan." She returned.

"Narcissa said that you were ill."

Andromeda nodded.

"Yes. I don't feel much better now than I did this morning."

So please don't make this a terribly long chat…. I want to go back up to bed and curl up in a ball under the covers……

"Today was a Hogsmeade trip."

"I'm aware."

How could I forget?

"Sit."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

Do I look like a trained mutt?

He sighed.

"Andromeda, please. I wish to speak with you and you look ready to keel over. Please sit."

She sat beside him on the divan, but not too close.

No need to give him the opportunity to grab me…..or worse—kiss me—again!

"Narcissa brought up a valid point earlier. You've been overworking yourself."

"True."

Why the hell…?

"Why?"

"Because I want to do well in my classes. Because Cissy and Regulus asked for my help."

Why did you think? Because I like to run myself ragged? Ha!

"You do not need to overexert yourself in classes. It is admirable of a woman to strive for decent marks, but in your case, it is completely unnecessary. You will be a lady of leisure. You should concern yourself with less taxing activities."

She blinked at him, shocked.

Well, perhaps shocked was the wrong word.

Somewhat surprised would have been a better, more accurate description.

"Is that your way of saying I shouldn't worry?"

He nodded.

Chauvinist pig!

"Just the same, I need to keep myself busy. And the activities of a rich housewife have never appealed to me."

"You do not wish to be like your mother?"

"Hell no!"

Why would I want to be like her? She's a miserable person…

He shook his head.

"Why do you rail against your fate so much?"

"My fate?"

He nodded.

"I wouldn't call it my fate."

I'd rather die than live like that.

"What would you call it?"

"A curse."

But any of the Unforgivables is favorable to it…..

"Do you think marriage would be so terrible?"

She sighed.

"Well, my parents' isn't a picnic, by any means."

"I will deny you nothing, Andromeda. I will give you anything you ask. All I ask for in return is that you heed and mind me."

She looked him in the eye.

"Wow….You actually mean that, don't you?"

"Every word."

Too bad. Your asking price is one I will never pay. Heed and mind? Get real and get over yourself.

"What made you change your mind? No longer wish to break me and bend me to your will?"

Or have you realized yet that you can't?

He smiled.

"Catch more flies with honey."

"And?"

"And?"

"No one does something for one reason alone. The reason is always twofold."

He grinned.

"Even ill, you are as sharp as ever."

"Call it a gift."

"You are sick. Your wrath is bad enough when you're healthy. I don't want to fathom the revenge you would concoct if I angered you in your present state."

"Who knew you actually have a brain in that over sized head of yours?"

I should alert the media.

"Andromeda, I wish for you to accept me."

She stood up.

"I'm tired Rabastan. I'm going back to bed."

"What is your answer?"

She smiled.

"Wish in one hand, shit in the other. See which fills up first. Good night, Rabastan."

-----

After wrestling with the idea for more than a week, she'd decided not to tell Ted.

This is too much for a letter…..

I'll tell him during winter break.

I just hope he isn't too upset with me…….

-----

"Theo, how's Andie doing?" Evelyn asked.

"She's still very tired, but I think she's better, at least in some ways…."

His mother gave him a worried look.

"I don't know. She….it seems like she's depressed or something. I know she's trying to sound happy, but….."

"The words don't ring true." Evelyn said.

He nodded.

"I'm sure she's alright, Theo. Besides, it's almost winter holidays. She'll perk up."

I hope so….

-----

"I suppose I have to go, don't I?"

"That was the agreement, Andromeda." Rabastan said.

"Alright. At least I'll be able to do my Christmas shopping."

"Get your cloak."

She nodded and went to her dorm to retrieve it.

She took out her wand and preformed an alteration spell.

True, she wasn't overtly showing, but it was enough that people would begin to question before long.

The week after she learned she was pregnant, she began wearing a glamour to hide it, long before it would be necessary, just to be on the safe side.

No sense in taking any more chances than she absolutely had to.

And she'd begun altering her wardrobe too. It wouldn't hold up much longer, but it would have to do until the winter holidays, when she would be able to shop without a certain pureblood pain looking over her shoulder.

Slipping her wand into her pocket, she pulled on her cloak and went to meet Rabastan.

-----

Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she had imagined it would be, walking around the village with him.

They'd visited the bookshop, the candy store, and Zonko's joke shop. It was a bit troubling when they stopped in Quality Quidditch Supplies.

When she purchased riding gloves and a scarf, he'd questioned her.

"They'll come in handy. My gloves are too delicate and my neck always gets a chill." She told him.

"Men's gloves?"

"I can wear the delicate ones underneath and keep my fingers warmer."

He rolled his eyes and walked away to peruse the new broom models.

"Excuse me?" She asked a sales wizard.

"May I help you, Miss?"

"Yes. I'd like to buy that broom on display in the window."

"That's awfully expensive, Miss." The man said.

"I know. Which is why I didn't ask you how much it costs. I said I want to buy it and I meant it."

The man grinned.

"I'll take care of it right away, Miss."

"I'd like it wrapped too, please."

"Yes, Miss. Whose account shall I credit?"

"There's no need. I'll pay you now."

From the look of him, that man would be smiling for a month.

But she had the broom safely shrunk and tucked into her bag. No sense in waving a red flag in front of a bull…..

When they left the shop Rabastan asked if there was anywhere else she wanted to go.

"I've got everyone covered. Candy for Sirius and Regulus, a cashmere pashmina for Cissy, silk slippers for Bella and a bottle of fire whiskey for your brother."

"What about your parents?"

"A book for my mother and the same for my father." She said flatly.

"And me?"

She shook her head.

"I looked, but I couldn't find common sense anywhere, sorry."

It's a pity too. You really could use it…..

"Andromeda."

She sighed.

"I got you a present too. But I'm not going to tell you want it is."

And it's going to piss you off……

He nodded, satisfied.

"Want to go for a butter beer?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not? Everyone likes butter beer."

"I just don't want any."

"Andromeda, you and I have gotten along much better lately."

"So?"

"I've sent letters to your father and mine."

She didn't respond.

"I've asked that they arrange for us to marry during the winter holidays. I received their answer this morning."

"Bet I can guess what it was on the first try." She muttered.

You stupid son of a…..

"I thought you would be pleased. We are getting on well. The next logical step…."

"You thought wrong." She told him.

He wheeled around, forcing her against the wall of the building they were walking by.

She winced at the impact and glared up at him.

"I have been patient and I have put up with your cheek and your sass. I will endure it no longer." He told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She spat back at him.

He moved too quickly for her to stop him and in an instant his lips were on hers, crushing her mouth painfully.

When he pulled back, he was grinning.

"It means, Andromeda, that our parents will be waiting for us when we get off the train in a few short days and we'll be married that same night. You will not deny me any longer."

All emotion and color drained from her face.

The status quo has changed….

Best to play along….. for the moment.

"Let me go, Rabastan." She said with an air of complete calm.

"Why should I?"

"For three reasons. Number one, you're hurting me, number two, people are beginning to stare. And thirdly, if you don't release me, I will make you." She said, just as calmly, and she raised her knee just high enough to make him get the hint.

"Don't run." He ordered, looking her in the eye.

"No." She said, meeting his gaze.

He released her and she stepped away from the wall, brushed herself off and waited for him.

He looked surprised.

"I'm not running." She said.

But I will be.

"You threatened me."

"I don't like being pressed against walls." She said simply.

He nodded.

"Why aren't you pleased?" He asked.

Caught on, have you?

"I do not think being able to barely tolerate each other qualifies us to be married."

"You are worried." It wasn't a question.

"I suppose that term works as well as any other. Yes, worried."

He began to head back to the castle and she walked at his side.

"About what?"

"Oh, a fair number of things."

Mostly, just how I'm going to get away from you…..

"Like what, for instance?"

"The type of ceremony our parents will want us to have, how my mother will be dress shopping…."

"The wedding night?"

She looked to the side to see him looking at her intently.

Merlin help me…..

She made herself blush.

And who says girls don't act?

"It is natural to be nervous."

"Mmm…."

"All virgins are apprehensive of the marriage bed. Your sister was when she married Rodolphus."

You pompous son of a…..

"And Rodolphus told you that?"

He nodded.

"He said she was quite shy, but that she warmed to him quickly enough. I have no doubt you will do the same."

She was excruciatingly happy to get away from him and flee to the safety of her dorm.

Immediately, she went for her quill and parchment.

Ted needed to know.

-----

A/N: First off, thank you to those of you that reviewed the last chapter. I really do appreciate it. Okay, now on to business... If you didn't hate Rabastan before...do you hate him now? He's quite cocky, isn't he? And poor Ann... Wonder what Ted will think? Plenty of drama ahead, I can assure you of that. I'll post chapter 21 as soon as I can. Thank you for reading. Please take the time to review. It is very much appreciated and quite helpful to me to know what you are thinking. Thanks again and I'll see you in the next chapter!

Oh, before I forget...Happy Fat Tuesday, Happy Mardi Gras, and Happy Super Tuesday.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: At the end.

* * *

Blood Binding

* * *

_Ted,_

_I've run out of time. Rabastan sent a letter to my father asking to move up the wedding. My Parents are planning to marry me off to him as soon as we get off the train. _

_Rabastan told me today in the village after he pushed me against a building and kissed me again. _

_If you've got a plan, I'd really like to hear it right about now. The train is taking students back the day after tomorrow. _

_Ann_

Well, that was that, then.

"Theo? What's the matter?" Kip asked.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley for a little while. Do a little last minute shopping."

"Is something wrong? Has something happened to Andie?" Evelyn asked.

"Not yet. But I need to hurry so the brown owl can get a package to her by tomorrow morning."

And with that, he left.

"Eve?" Kip said.

"I have no idea." She answered.

* * *

"A bit early for presents, isn't it?" Rabastan said, seeing the package that was delivered. 

"Well, my friend really isn't good with dates." Andromeda said, removing the package and the letter from the pretty brown owl in front of her.

There was a small note attached labeled "_**Important!**_"

And opened the note and read it quickly.

Open the package and the letter in private. The letter explains. And yes, this owl is new. I thought you might like one of your own. She's a lovely one and I hope you like her. I haven't named her. Dad suggested you name her 'Diana', but don't feel obligated. I don't think she looks like a Diana.

Ann looked at the owl again and noticed her markings and her liquid amber eyes.

A very pretty owl.

She turned her attention back to the package, took out her wand, shrunk and pocketed it and then added the letter along with her wand to the pocket.

"You aren't going to open it?" Rabastan asked.

"Later. She's French, after all. I never know what she'll think of to send, but if experience is any guide, it's nothing for the breakfast table."

She stroked the owl's head and smiled.

"Poor girl. You've had quite a trip."

"Why hasn't she flown off?" Rabastan asked.

"Because she's part of the present." Andromeda told him.

"Your pen pal got you an owl?"

"It's a strain on her owl to fly so much." Andromeda said offhandedly.

"What's its name?" He asked her.

"I think I'll call her Sophie. Do you like that, girl?" Andromeda said, addressing the owl.

The bird hooted and ruffled her feathers.

"Sophie it is, then."

* * *

She opened the letter first, once she was in her dorm. 

**Ann,**

**Wear what's in the package tomorrow. Shrink your things and carry them in your purse. Do not go to the Hogsmeade station. When you exit the school, steer clear of Rabastan. Act naturally and try to stay calm. I'll be waiting at The Three Broomsticks. **

**Don't worry, honey. Everything will be all right. I promise. **

**I love you, **

**Ted**

She shook her head when the package was opened.

He'd sent a new wool cloak. It was a beautiful gray with black scrolled embroidery at the edges and on the hood.

No one would recognize her in it.

But that wasn't the only thing he'd sent.

Beneath the cloak was a set of exquisite cream-colored dress robes. Long-sleeved with a delicate lace collar.

Definitely not something a child would wear.

She giggled.

He'd sent shoes too.

How thoughtful.

* * *

"Cissy?" 

"Yeah, Andie?"

"I need you to distract Rabastan."

"You realize he's been completely fixated on you, don't you."

"Which is exactly why I need you to keep him occupied."

"I'll try, but…."

Andromeda smiled.

"Don't worry. I've called in reinforcements. Well, one reinforcement, anyway."

"Why do I get the feeling that I don't want to know?"

"I have no idea."

"Did you call in a favor?"

"You could say that."

He owes me for not saying that he was the one bewitching the suits of armor last month. Lucky for me, he liked my proposal.

"You didn't ask Regulus to do something did you?"

"No, but if he can help you…"

"Sirius?"

"No, but he and his friends would probably enjoy it." She smiled.

"You think I should get them to help?"

"I don't think you'll need them. But make sure you have an umbrella ready. I have a hunch it's going to rain."

* * *

She was dressed in the robes Ted sent, as well as the cloak, but she put her old cloak over it, at least for the moment. 

Rabastan was waiting for her in the common room.

"Ready Andromeda?"

"Yes." She said.

She was careful not to let him take her arm to lead her and she made sure to fall behind when they reached the entrance hall.

"Lookie there! A bridegroom is here!" Peeves cackled, zooming around the ceiling and pointing at Rabastan.

"Sneaky Slytherin, he is, yes. And his bride for him, doesn't care. But let Peevesie, the wedding bless. So that he'll be safe from wife's wrath… Peevesie gives him a nice wedding bath!" And Peeves began flinging water balloons down on their heads, especially Rabastan's.

Students ran screaming from the entry hall, out onto the snow-covered grounds and Andromeda was able to get away unnoticed.

She ran out with the rest of them, but then quickly removed her black cloak, shrank and pocketed it and then slowed to a walk.

Running in heels, what fun. Especially in snow…..But she did very well.

She looked back and Peeves waved at her before flying back inside the castle.

She grinned.

I always did like that Poltergeist.

Andromeda made her way down to the village and he was there, waiting for her, just as he said he would be.

He was wearing a black cloak and she could almost swear that he was wearing formal attire underneath.

She hadn't seen him in months…….

Before she could stop herself, she was running to him. Running through the snow again.

In heels…..

He smiled, caught her in his arms, and swung her around once before pulling her in close, enveloping her in his hold.

"Ted." She whispered.

"Ann." He said, as if he spoke a sacred prayer.

She didn't want to let go, but he pulled back.

She looked up to see him smiling.

"Don't cry, honey." He whispered, wiping away a tear she hadn't realized she'd shed.

"I can't help it. I haven't seen you for so long…."

"I know. You look beautiful, by the way. You're glowing." He said, smiling.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. The dress is gorgeous and I love the cloak."

He grinned.

"But I suspect an ulterior motive than just getting me out of the castle without being noticed." She said, arching a brow.

"How astute. Yes, guilty as charged. All part of the plan, though."

"Oh?"

"Well, you see…. I've been thinking about this for some time and…. Ann, I love you and I'm in love with you. I'm not the brightest wizard, but I'm smart enough to know you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't ever want to be without you. I know we're young, but….. What I'm getting at is…. Ann, will…will you marry me?"

"You….you want to marry me?"

He nodded.

She bit her bottom lip as tears slipped from her eyes.

"Ann, honey?"

She smiled.

"You sent the dress and everything, so that we could get married today…."

"Yes."

"I don't know how I could do anything else…. Of course I'll marry you, yes." She told him.

He smiled.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Another surprise?"

He chuckled.

"Yes, one last surprise."

She closed her eyes and felt him take hold of her left hand and slip something onto her finger.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She looked down at her hand and gasped.

"Ted……"

"Do you like it?"

"It…..it's….." She looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfect."

"It was my great-grandmother's."

A round cut diamond set in a platinum band now graced her ring finger. An engagement ring.

"My great-grandfather gave it to her on their fiftieth wedding anniversary."

"So it's a lucky ring then." She said.

"I've had that in my pocket since the fair…." He said, his cheeks slightly coloring.

"The fair? You mean….You've been carrying this since you bought me Ted Bear?"

He nodded.

"Like I said, I've been thinking about this for a while. I would have waited until after you graduated, but….."

"I'm glad you didn't wait, whatever the reason."

He smiled.

"We'd better get going, if we're going to beat the train and get everything taken care of."

"Everything?"

"Switching the name of your Gringott's account, if you want, for starters. And we'll take it from there. But the Ministry's first." He said.

She nodded.

"Ready to be my beautiful bride, Ann?" He smiled.

"Ready to be my handsome groom, Ted?" She grinned.

"More than." He answered.

"Me too."

"Hold tight then." He whispered.

She tightened her arms around him and he disapparated them on the spot.

* * *

They arrived at the Ministry and Ann followed Ted through the building. 

"I already filed the paperwork, so that should save some time." He told her.

"Good. I don't care much for paperwork to begin with." She chuckled.

"Tonks? What are you doing getting married?" The man behind the desk asked. "You're just a kid….."

Obviously he knew Ted, somehow.

"Ann, will you help me explain?" Ted asked.

"What do I need to do?"

Ted grinned and unclasped her cloak, slipping it from her shoulders. He then offered her his hand and spun her in a circle.

"That answer your question, Smith?" Ted smiled.

"Yeah, you lucky little bugger. I've got your paperwork here. I just need the bride's signature and we can get you two hitched." The man smiled.

Ann stepped up to the desk.

"He really is a lucky little bugger!" Smith said again when he saw Ann up close.

"I keep telling him that, but he doesn't listen to me." She smiled as she took up a quill and signed her name to the document.

"Well, if you ever change you mind, Miss…"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's a done deal." She whispered.

"My loss. Okay, Miss….." He looked down at her name and his eye went wide. "You're a Black?!"

"Is that a problem?" Andromeda asked.

"No, I just….Your family's got a bit of a reputation…."

"Yes, but I don't see eye to eye with the majority of my family, so…. How long?"

"Twenty minutes, tops."

"Go on then, Smith. You wouldn't want to make a pretty girl cry on her wedding day." Ted said.

"Have a seat and I'll get everything in order." Smith said and he headed off somewhere behind the desk.

Ann looked at Ted.

He'd taken off his cloak.

I was right. He is wearing dress robes!

Black dress robes with a white collared shirt beneath and it also looked as if he was wearing a vest as well.

She smiled at him.

"You dressed up too."

He grinned.

"I thought the occasion called for it. Besides, can't let you have all the fun, can I?"

She chuckled as Ted led her over to several folding chairs and they sat down.

Ann closed her eyes and sighed.

"Ann? Everything alright?"

"Yes, it's just been a busy morning, is all. What sort of ceremony are we having, anyway?"

He looked uneasily at her.

"Ted?"

"Well, I thought….I thought a Blood Binding would be best…."

"Blood Binding….yes, I suppose so. I mean, my parents won't really be able to contest the marriage then and Rabastan will be S.O.L."

"You're not upset?"

"No, I just hope it doesn't hurt too much."

He wrapped his arm around her.

"It won't be bad."

"So, Gringott's?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to change your account…?"

"No, I do. Then my parents definitely won't be able to touch it. That, and there's something I want to take out."

"Oh?"

She grinned.

"It's going to sound silly, but when I was younger a distant uncle came to visit and he told me and my sisters we could each have whatever we wanted. Bella asked for an emerald necklace, Cissy asked for an enchanted mirror and I…."

"Yes?"

"I asked for a set of wedding rings." She told him, embarrassed.

He smiled.

"We don't have to use them, but…." She said.

"Why shouldn't we? I'm sure you picked a good set."

She nodded.

"Platinum woven smooth to resemble braids."

"Sounds just right to me."

"Where else did you want to go?"

"You mean after Gringott's?"

She nodded.

"Well, I was looking at some houses and…."

"House shopping?"

He chuckled.

"Can't live with my folks forever, Ann."

"I…I know, I just….You've been busy."

"I suppose. But I haven't found the right house yet. At this rate, I'll end up building it, like dad did."

"That wouldn't be bad." She said.

"No, just tedious."

"Even with magic?"

"In a muggle populated area, yes. But if we're with wizards, it's much easier."

She sighed again and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Perhaps when we get home you should take a nap." He whispered with a small chuckle.

"Mmm…"

"Tonks, you can come back. We're ready now." Smith called.

Ted stood and offered Ann his hand.

She took it, stood and followed him back behind the desk and into an office.

An old wizard with gray hair dressed in deep blue robes smiled at them.

"Good morning. I'm Hyman Van Locke. I understand you two wish to be married, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Ted answered.

"Very well. As this will be a Blood Binding ceremony, I will guide you through it. Please step forward."

Ann and Ted stepped closer and Van Locke looked at Ann.

"Do you come to this union with an open heart? Ready to accept another, him and only him as your husband, blood kin and family?"

"I come with a ready and willing heart." Andromeda answered.

The old man smiled and turned to Ted.

"Do you come to this union with an equally open heart? Ready to accept her and only her, who has already pledged her heart to you, as your wife, blood kin and family?"

"With a willing and ready heart, I come."

The man turned back to Andromeda.

"If it be your wish to join with this man, know that a Blood Binding cannot be undone. It is everlasting. Do you still wish such a union?"

"I do."

"And if you still wish to join with this woman, know that Blood binds Blood and cannot be unbound. Do you still wish to be bound to her?" The man asked Ted.

"I do."

"Finally, I ask you both, do you come to this union freely, without hesitation? Without secrets? We can exclude Yuletide gifts, since the holiday season is upon us." He smiled.

Ann stiffened.

I don't have secrets, really…..But….I need to find the right time…..

"I come freely, but my secrets are hers." Ted said.

Ted looked at her and smiled reassuringly.

She smiled too.

He said that for my sake…

"I come freely, and my secrets are his." Said Ann.

Not a lie…….He just doesn't know the secret yet….

The old man nodded.

He procured a gold dagger and held it before them on an indigo cloth made of crushed velvet.

"It is tradition for the bride and groom to cut each other's palms." The man said.

Ted picked up the dagger and Ann held out her hand to him.

He slicked her palm, placed the dagger in her uninjured hand and offered up his own palm.

She cut his hand and the old man took the dagger from her.

He held it up before them.

"Blood of the Sun and Blood of the Moon. Join together your hands and complete the binding." He said.

Ted clasped Ann's palm and she smiled at him.

She felt a tingling in her palm and the sensation traveled through her. When she looked up at Ted, he seemed to be feeling the same thing.

"Blood of the Moon and Blood of the Sun. The circle is complete. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss, if you are so inclined." The old man smiled.

Ted leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

When they parted they released their hands and Ann blinked in surprise.

"It….it healed…"

"All part of the ceremony, my dear." The old man assured her.

"But there's a faint scar." Said Ted, running his finger over the crescent mark on Ann's palm.

"You've got one too." She said, turning over his palm to reveal a sun-shaped scar.

Ted laughed.

"I guess the old myths hold true." He said.

She looked at him and smiled.

"Your dad will like that." She said.

"Probably right."

"You've picked quite the day for a wedding." Mused Van Locke.

"Oh?" Ann asked.

"Most people wouldn't choose Christmas Eve for a wedding." Van Locke said.

"Yes, well, we aren't most people. I doubt most people would pair a Hufflepuff with a Slytherin either. But it works well for us." Ted told him.

"Hufflepuff and Slytherin? That is a combination…." Van Locke commented, surprised.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" Ann said.

The old man arched his brow.

"Occasionally, I see a Slytherin and a Gryffindor and those are always turbulent. But never a Hufflepuff with a Slytherin and especially not ones so young."

"Mmm…well, I doubt my parents will be pleased, but I don't care what they think, either." Ann grinned.

"Good luck, young lady. And here, this is yours." Van Locke said, handing her a velvet bag.

"What….?" And started to ask.

"Your dagger." The old man answered.

"Oh, right." She smiled and she accepted the bag, quickly putting it in her purse.

"We should be off. We still have a few errands to run." Ted smiled.

"Have a happy Christmas." The old man said.

"And you do the same. Thank you for your help." Ted said, shaking the man's hand.

"It was my pleasure. Safe trip."

Ted helped Ann with her cloak and soon they were disapparating again.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter 21 is here! Quite early, too! And there's a lot going on in this one. I had to add the part about Rabastan getting pelted with water balloons by Peeves, I just couldn't help myself. And Ann and Ted got married. Yay! And now I guess I should explain all of the mythological references. Hyman was one of the gods that presided over weddings. Can you guess why? Anyway...if Hyman presided over a wedding, it was a sign of good fortune for the couple. And the scars on their hands after the ceremony are meant to symbolize male and female. The sun being male, and the moon being female-- traditional symbology. Wouldn't Robert Langdon be proud?And Sophie means wisdom and Diana, the goddess of wisdom, is usually represented by an owl. I was reading Ovid's Metamorphoses when I wrote this chapter, can you tell? But the important thing here is... Ann and Ted are together...now the fun begins. Thanks for reading and a very special thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. I'd really appreciate the input. See you in the next chapter! 

A/N2: In case you haven't read Dan Brown's Da Vinci Code or seen the movie with Tom Hanks, Robert Langdon is the main character of the story. He is also in Brown's other book, Angels and Demons--which I think might even be better than Da Vinci Code. Anyway...the character Robert Langdon is a Harvard professor of Symbology, but he knows his mythology and his history too. I highly recommend both books.

Metamorphoses by Ovid is a collection of ancients myths- Apollo and Daphne, Vertumnus and Pomona, Andromeda and Perseus, Cassiopiea and Cepheus, Odysseus and the Cyclops, Cinyras and Myrrha, Hades and Persephone... All of the classics. It gets a bit difficult at times, but it has some very good tales in it. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: At the end.

* * *

Settling and Snuggling

* * *

"How old were you when you picked these rings?" He laughed.

"Nine." Ann blushed.

"Impeccable taste, for a nine year old." He said.

"Do you really like them?"

He smiled.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say they were made to match your engagement ring. However, they were made for us, so it only makes sense."

She grinned.

"Miss, will there be anything else?" Asked the goblin that was assisting them.

"Yes. I'd like to have the name on the account changed." Ann told him.

"That is possible."

"I'd like to change the name of the account to 'Andromeda Tonks'." She instructed.

"Done. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's all. Thank you very much."

"That was easy…." Ted said.

"Mmm….And now the account is really mine."

"Wasn't it yours before?"

"Well, yes, but it had 'Black' on it. I locked my parents out of the account last year when I came of age, but my father probably still could have persuaded them to let him oversee the account. Now though…..now he can't touch it." She smiled.

"I never realized you had so much saved up….." He said.

"Yeah, well…..it's mostly inheritance from a few of the family members that liked me. That and my parents thought my vault made a good storage space. Their loss." She shrugged.

He laughed.

"Payback?"

"Hardly. Payback would be letting a dragon loose in the house and locking them in."

"Would you really do that?"

"Do you know where I could get a dragon?" She grinned.

"Not at the moment, no." He said.

"Pity." She smirked.

"They're probably getting ready to pick you and Cissy up as we speak."

"Doubtful. The train won't arrive at the station before five o'clock. It's just half past one." She said, consulting a clock as they walked out of the wizarding bank.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not so much as thirsty. Do you want to stop somewhere and get something to eat?"

"I'd just as soon go home, but we can get a butter beer, if you like."

"No. Home sounds good. I'd rather have tea, anyway." She told him.

"Alright then. We can save house hunting for another day." He grinned.

"Ted, honestly, why would you want to go house hunting on Christmas Eve?"

"Because no one else will be. That, and a lot of the houses are dressed for the holidays with lights and decorations." He said. "It's quite pretty to see."

"You're as bad as a little kid."

"True." He smiled. "But I think you still love me, regardless."

"Of course I do. Actually, it's sweet."

"You sure you don't need to pick anything up while we're out?"

"The shops are too crowded. Besides, I already finished my Christmas shopping. Though it was a bit difficult with Rabastan tagging along."

"And yet you managed?"

She grinned.

"I got fire whiskey for your dad and a cashmere pashmina for your mum. I got the same for Rodolphus and Cissy. Rabastan was too stupid to notice I doubled up."

"Very clever."

"I even bought your gifts right in front of him."

"You are bold." He chuckled. "I suppose you came up with a convincing tale. Hopefully you didn't say they were for him, though…He'll be disappointed."

"No, I didn't say that. I told him I was buying for myself and he bought the lie. He truly is rather stupid."

"You got him something though, didn't you?" He asked, slightly put out.

"Yes. I got him an Everlasting Rose. We were pruning them in Herbology and Professor Sprout said if we wanted to take what we pruned, we could. I wrapped it in a pretty box and put a note in with it." She said.

"And what does the note say?"

She smiled.

"'When this rose dies, that's when I'll marry you.'"

He smiled too.

"Honey, you truly have a wicked mind."

"Makes you love me all the more, doesn't it?" She chuckled.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Yes, my devious wife, it does." He whispered.

* * *

They apparated back to his parents' house and went inside.

"Mum? Dad? You here?" Ted called.

No one answered.

"Do they know I'm coming?" Ann asked.

"Of course. I think they're out getting Gramps."

"He stays for Christmas?"

"Yeah. They pick him up and bring him here and day after tomorrow they drive him back. But we all get to visit, so it's nice."

"What about you're dad's parents?"

"Live too far away, but they'll probably phone at some point tomorrow to wish us a happy holiday."

"That's nice."

"Mhmm." He agreed, helping her with her cloak again.

"Can I nip upstairs for a minute and put my bag in your room? I don't want it to be in anyone's way."

"Of course. I'll start on the tea."

She smiled and headed up the stairs.

When she came down into the kitchen, he had started the tea and was getting out cups.

"Your mum really likes Christmas, doesn't she?"

"What was your first clue?" He laughed.

"The fact that the entire house is infested with decorations." She answered.

"It's her favorite holiday. She's been busy all week getting ready for tonight and tomorrow's dinners."

Andromeda sat down at the kitchen table, which now sported a red and green cover cloth and snowman-shaped salt and peppershakers.

"Are you sure I won't be in the way?" She asked.

He turned and stared at her.

"Come one, Ann. You know we have enough room."

"Yes, but if your grandfather is here too…"

"He'll be in the basement. The sofa converts into a bed and he's got lots of room down there. Besides, you're going to be with me. And before you start, we aren't going to run out of food. Mum could feed an army."

"Okay…."

He poured the tea and brought her cup over to the table, handing it to her.

"Thank you." She said.

He smiled.

"You know, Gramps is anxious to meet you." He told her.

"He is?"

"Yeah. Mum's been telling him how you perfected the lasagna."

She giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you marry me for my lasagna-making prowess?"

"Oh, that was definitely part of your appeal." He grinned.

"What was the other part? Texas Tall cake?"

He laughed.

She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Ann, are you okay?"

She looked up at him oddly and then nodded.

"Yes. Today's just….well, it's been a busy day. First getting out of school with Peeves and then…."

"Peeves?"

"Oh, didn't I say? I asked him to distract Rabastan."

He smirked.

"You never do anything halfway, do you, honey?"

"Not usually, no."

"What did Peeves do?"

"Sang a little song and flung water balloons. Had everyone running like mad."

"How did you get him to help you?"

"He owed me a favor for not snitching when he was bewitching suits of armor. But he helped me a few years ago too. He's a lovely little specter."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was funny."

"You look tired."

She sighed.

"Do you want to go upstairs and take a nap?"

"No, I'll be alright. I've been tired lately. I'll perk up once the tea kicks in." She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Worried I might fall over?"

"A little, yes."

She smiled.

"Would it make you feel better if I rested?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. Let's go in the sitting room then and we can snuggle on the couch for a bit." She suggested.

"Are you finished with your tea?"

She nodded.

He collected their cups and took them to the sink as she stood up.

"Shall I carry you?" He smiled.

"I think I can manage." She said. "Besides, you're supposed to carry the bride over the threshold, not through the kitchen."

"Then I'll carry you to bed later." He whispered in her ear, causing a slight blush to rise in her cheeks.

They went into the sitting room and he removed his dress robe to reveal a jacket and dress slacks. He removed the jacket as well, leaving him in his white dress shirt and, as she suspected, his vest.

"That's a new look for you." She said, pointing to the vest.

"Rather handy, really. Does it look completely stupid?"

"No. I like it. It looks good on you." She smiled.

He chuckled.

"You're not lying."

"Of course not. If you looked stupid, I'd tell you."

"I shall always know where I stand with you."

"Yes, you will."

He sat down and she took the seat beside him on the sofa.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"This is cozy." He smiled.

"I've missed this…." She whispered.

"Me too."

"How long do you think we have before your mum and dad get back?" She asked.

"Judging by the sound of the car pulling up the drive, I'd say about two minutes at most."

"Did you tell them that you were going to propose?"

"Nope. They'll be quite surprised, I should think. I mean, they've been thinking we would get married, but I don't believe they thought it would be so soon."

She smiled.

"Alright, just so I know. Oh and Ted?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a short kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just because."

* * *

A/N: Just because...

I hope you enjoyed it. Please take the time to review. And to those that have reviewed, thank you all very much. You guys really are the best. See you in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: At the end. **_

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

* * *

"Theo? We're back! Evelyn called as she came in the door.

"In here!" Ted answered.

Evelyn walked in, followed by Kip carrying two small luggage bags and an elderly man with white hair dressed in a maroon sweater who was wearing glasses.

"Hi." Ann smiled.

"Oh, Andie. I'm so glad to see you!" Evelyn said.

Ann made to get up but Ted did not want to relinquish his hold on her waist.

"Ted…" She murmured.

He sighed and let her go and stood up with her.

"It's good to see you again. I missed you." Ann said, hugging Evelyn.

"And what about me?" Kip asked.

"I missed you too." Ann smiled and she stepped away from Evelyn and leaned up to kiss Kip's cheek.

"You're as pretty as Evie said you'd be." The old man said.

"Andie, this is my father, Basil Hawthorne." Evelyn said.

"Better known as Gramps." Smiled Ted.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Andromeda said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, it's a pleasure, my dear, to meet you. Evie tells me you've mastered my lasagna." He said, shaking her hand.

"Yes, sir."

"You might as well call me Gramps, dear." Basil smiled.

She nodded.

"Theo."

"Yes, mum?"

"Why are you and Andie so dressed up?" she asked.

"Well, you see…." Ted said and then he grinned. "We sort of….. got married this morning….."

Evelyn blinked at him.

"Mar-married?" Kip sputtered.

Gramps laughed.

"I always said you should marry a girl who could cook." Gramps smiled.

"I told you they'd be surprised, Ann." Ted chuckled.

"You did." She agreed.

"It's….it's just that it's so sudden…" Evelyn said.

"Not really. You and dad have been saying for months that we should get married." Ted said.

"Yes, but we thought you might wait a bit longer…" Kip told him.

"We….that is, if we wouldn't have gotten married today, we would never have been able to. My father was going to marry me off to Rabastan today." Andromeda told them.

"An arranged marriage?" Gramps asked.

"Yes. My father arranged for my older sister to marry Rabastan's older brother and our fathers decided that we should be married too." Ann explained.

"And I wasn't about to loose her." Ted said, wrapping an arm around Andromeda's waist.

Evelyn smiled.

"Welcome to the family, dear." She told her and she hugged her once more.

"Congratulations." Kip smiled.

"Thanks." Ted grinned.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Evelyn asked when she drew back from Ann.

"No. But we've had tea." Ted smiled.

"I can make something….but that might ruin supper…." Evelyn said.

"It's alright, mum. It's only a couple of hours until dinner. We can wait." Ted said.

* * *

"So, you met at school, then?" Gramps asked.

"Yes." Andromeda answered.

"Different houses though." Kip added.

"What does that mean?" Gramps asked.

"Well, Ted was in Hufflepuff house and I'm in Slytherin. It's just the way they break us up to make teaching us easier." Andromeda smiled.

"So you're still in school then." Gramps said.

"Yes, my final year." Andromeda said.

"Chin up, Andie. You've got winter break together. And the summer will come soon enough." Evelyn told her as she passed out tea.

"Mmm….Oh, what time is it?"

"About half past four. Why?" Kip said.

Andromeda grinned.

"I want to send an owl to my parents. They're going to realize I'm not on the train soon. I want to tell them the good news. I hope they like my Christmas surprise." She said and she got up from the table to write the letter.

Ted laughed.

"Theo, she's something else….." Gramps said with an odd smile.

"I know." He grinned.

* * *

They walked up stairs and Andromeda sighed.

"Everything okay, honey?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking that I need to wrap that pair of Ever-warm socks and those licorice wands for Gramps. I thought he might be coming, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to wrap candy too soon."

He smiled.

"How is it that you always seem to remember?"

"Good memory." She chuckled.

He stopped and let her walk in front of him.

"Ted?" She asked, stopping and beginning to turn back.

He scooped her into his arms and grinned.

"What are you….?"

"Carrying you to bed. It's as close to tradition as we can get." He said.

She laughed.

He carried her into the bedroom and pushed the door shut with his foot before gently setting her on the bed.

"Very romantic." She said.

"I try." He smiled and leaned close, kissing her cheek.

"Just give me two minutes to wrap up those presents?"

"Two minutes." He said.

She quickly pulled the socks and candy from her bag, returned them to their normal sizes and removed her wrapping items as well.

"Finished with five seconds to spare." He said, checking his alarm clock. "Impressive." He grinned.

She smiled.

"She cooks, she bakes, she wraps…. What more could a wizard want?" She said, going to stand in front of where he sat on the bed.

His arms came around her.

"His wife to be in bed with him." He whispered and he pulled her down on to his lap.

"Not tired at all, are you?"

"Not just now, no."

She chuckled.

"Well, let me get out of these dress robes or you definitely won't get very far."

Reluctantly, he released her and she slipped the dress robes off, leaving her in a cream colored slip that looked suspiciously like a silk nightgown.

"A nightgown?" He asked.

"I needed to wear something under the robes and this was the only light colored thing that would work." She said with a shrug.

He smiled and she removed her shoes.

"It's very nice."

"Bella picked it out. It was a birthday present." She said, sitting down beside him.

"Remind me to thank Bella." He smirked, kissing her neck and then her shoulder.

"Your turn." She told him.

He laughed and did his own strip tease, leaving him in just his boxers.

"Better, honey?"

"Much, though you did look dashing in that vest." She smiled.

He leaned close and pressed a kiss to her lips, slowly deepening it and easing her backward to lay down.

When the kiss ended, she was beneath, smiling up at him.

She brought her hand up and touched his cheek.

"Ann….I'm sorry. I know it's been a long day and….. I know you're tired….We-we don't have to…."

"I'm not _that_ tired." She told him

He smiled and stroked her cheek.

"We don't have to." He said quietly, seriously.

"I know. I want to, though."

He nuzzled her neck and sighed against her skin.

"I've missed you, honey."

"I've missed you too."

He captured her lips in a sweet, gentle kiss before rubbing his nose against hers playfully and smiling at her.

"You have no idea how much I hated waking up without you in my arms."

She shook her head.

"If it's half as much as I hated not waking up in them, then it was agony."

"Okay, maybe you do have some idea….." He admitted.

"Ted, you didn't bring me to bed just to talk, on our wedding night, did you?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"You don't like pillow talk, Ann?" He chuckled.

"No, I like it just fine…. But I think it's supposed to come later."

"You're anxious again." He smirked.

She laughed.

"I suppose, you could say that. I mean, I haven't been able to see you in months. And it's our wedding night and……"

He pressed his lips to hers, effectively quieting her.

"I know." He whispered. "I just don't want to rush." He told her, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Ann?"

She giggled.

"That's what seconds are for." She smiled.

"You….." He smiled, kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his back.

Ann was pulled on to his chest and straddled his hips, as she looked down at him, biting her lip nervously, her body tense.

"Honey?"

"I……I'm not sure what to do……" She murmured.

He kissed her lips lightly, reassuringly.

"Are you afraid?"

She shook her head.

"I just…..I don't want to disappoint you…"

"That'll never happen, honey."

She nodded and was silent for a moment.

"Tell me what to do?" she asked.

He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek.

"Come 'ere." He whispered, pulling her down into a sultry kiss.

His hands fisted in her nightgown, slowly drawing it up her body. He broke the kiss to remove it.

She blushed crimson, but resisted the urge to cover herself.

He smiled up at her until he noticed that she was shivering.

"Ann?"

"Sorry…. It's just cold…." She told him and she leaned back from him for a moment and the next moment he was enfolded in her arms and the bedcovers.

He chuckled.

"Sort of spoils my fun…." He said, stroking her back.

"Ted….." She admonished.

He kissed her cheek.

"My modest little wife."

"Alright then, Mr. Exhibitionist. Take off your boxers." She told him.

He grinned.

"Don't you want to do that, Ann?"

"Are you ever going to take them off on your own or am I going to have to do it all the time?"

He laughed.

"Okay, okay…."

She shifted her weight from his hips to help him and he took off the last of his clothing.

"Better?" He asked.

"More fair, at any rate." She told him.

"I'm surprised you decided to forgo knickers."

She smiled.

"Call it an early present. Merry Christmas."

He laughed.

"I love it, thank you."

She settled against him, her face close to his.

"I'm glad to hear it." She said, brushing her lips to his. "Because I was bloody freezing all day."

"I'll warm you up." He said, returning her kiss.

He pulled her closer and she sighed into his mouth, falling into the kiss.

He shifted beneath her and his arousal brushed against her, causing her to gasp.

Her gasp allowed him to deepen their kiss and he explored her mouth with his tongue, tasting the sweetness he had missed so greatly since they had parted.

She ground her hips against his and he moaned.

"Ted……" She panted against his lips. "Please…." She said, resuming the kiss.

They'd been parted long enough, waited long enough……

She was going mad…..

He wasn't fairing any better…

Neither could take anymore…..

"Ann…." He murmured as he filled her.

She gasped again.

"Mmmm…"

He moved against her and she moved against him, out of instinct.

Her initial doubt evaporated, replaced by omniscient instinct, which had him effectively whimpering under her.

It had been too long…..

It was over in minutes, both of them sweating, panting for breath.

She grinned at him and he smiled up at her as their breathing returned to normal.

"Round two?" She asked.

He laughed.

* * *

She curled up against him and his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Ann?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I know we haven't talked about it, but now that we're married…." He said, his fingers drawing lazy figures on her back.

"Yes?"

"Well, we've never discussed children….."

She stiffened against him and he looked down at her worriedly.

"Honey?"

"You….don't you want…?"

"No."

Her heart jumped into her throat.

"No? You don't?" She asked worriedly.

"No, I mean….yes. What I'm trying to say is that I want to have children. But I wasn't sure if you wanted…..Do you want…?"

She nodded, very relieved.

He smiled.

"Good." He said.

She chuckled.

"Some conversation."

He chuckled too.

"There's more."

"I'm listening." She smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe this summer, after you've graduated….Maybe we could think about trying to…."

"This summer?"

Um…that's a bit late……

There was a nervous edge to her voice.

"But that's probably too soon. I mean, you'll just be graduating and…You'll want to be established in your career… I'm sorry….I didn't mean to rush. Maybe in a few years….."

She chuckled again.

"You're rambling." She told him.

"Yes."

"I've got an idea."

"Oh?"

"Why don't we sleep on it and talk more about it tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Beauty and brains." He smiled.

"Deal?" She asked.

"Deal."

She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey." He whispered and he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

A/N: Was that update quick enough for you? I hope so...Lots of fluff and fun in this one...and Ann and Ted, in bed... again. Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review. As always, I appreciate it very much. Please remember to review, it really does help in the writing process. See you in the next chapter!

And before I forget... Happy Valentine's Day. I thought it would be nice to give you something a little sappy to read on this sappy, love-fest of a holiday. I hope you enjoyed it!


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: At the end. **_

* * *

_**Surprise….**_

* * *

She felt a protective arm wrapped around her waist and smiled, her eyes still closed. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

He was still asleep, his breathing deep, his hair ruffled.

It felt wonderful to wake up beside him again, where she belonged.

His eyes fluttered open and blinked in surprise before he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She whispered.

"It's alright. Most beautiful thing I've woken up to in months."

She gave him a small smile.

"We could go back to sleep, if you're still tired." She said.

"Nah. I'd just as soon get up. Mum will be starting breakfast soon and dad will want her to open his presents." He said.

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"Be….before we go downstairs…." She said nervously.

"Ann? Honey, what is it?" He asked, sitting up and looking down at her.

She sat up as well.

"I want you to get your present in private….." She told him, biting her lip.

"All….all right, but…."

He looked at her worriedly.

"You see, I've been meaning to…. but…. I didn't want to put it in a letter and with the wedding yesterday….."

"Ann, honey?"

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes and smiled.

"Could you hand me my wand?"

He nodded, reached and took it from the nightstand and handed it to her.

She pointed it at herself and his eyebrow rose.

"Ann, what are you doing?"

"Removing a glamour." She said simply.

"Glamour? But you aren't wearing one." He said, confused.

"Yes I am. I've had one for weeks….."

He chuckled.

"Well, you don't have one on now, honey. And I would know. Auror, remember?"

"But that doesn't make sense…..I didn't remove it…." She murmured, more to herself than to him.

"Ann, a glamour wouldn't work with me."

"But…."

"Love melts a glamour, honey."

Her eyes went wide and her breathing became shallow rapid.

"So….so I look like…"

I must look like a right bloody cow……….

"You look like you're going to have a heart attack. What's the matter? And why were you wearing a glamour in the first place?" He asked.

"I…..I've put on a few pounds……" She told him.

Her expression fell to one of embarrassment and worry.

He looked like he was sorely tempted to laugh, but restrained himself.

"Honey, you look amazing. Why on earth would you use a glamour for five measly pounds?"

Five pounds…..?

"So….I don't look any different to you than I did this summer?"

I must look different….. I have to…….

"No, you look different. More mature. You're still glowing, just like yesterday." He smiled. "And you're more beautiful than I remember."

She bit her lip.

He reached out and took her hand in his and she looked up at him.

"Ann, please honey, tell me what's going on. You're worrying me."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I….I was surprised…..and I didn't know what to do. But I decided I wanted…..but I didn't know until last night if you wanted……" She swallowed. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"No." He smiled encouragingly and he squeezed her hand. "But I'm listening."

She took another deep breath and sighed.

How can I explain…….?

When all else fails, be direct…….

She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"Ann?"

Her eyes met his and she gave him a nervous smile.

"You're going to be a dad." She whispered.

"Y-you're…?" He said, his eyes widening. "But you can't know….It was just last night….." He tried to reason.

She shook her head.

"Not last night."

He blinked at her and was silent for several long moments, his eyes locked with hers.

"You mean….." He finally said, hesitantly.

She saw the rest of the question in his eyes and nodded.

"Our first time, yeah." She affirmed.

Before she knew what was happening, he had her enveloped in his arms, held close to his chest, his chin on her shoulder.

"T-Ted?" She whispered after a moment.

He pulled back to look at her.

"Are you….are you happy?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

He smiled.

"I've never been more happy, honey. You've managed to outdo yourself."

A tear slipped down her cheek and he brushed it away.

She smiled back at him.

"I….I know we didn't plan this…….and it's sooner than you thought, but….." She said nervously.

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"We'll manage." He said with a smile. "I just can't believe…..All this time?"

She nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Ann. If I would have known….."

I could have….

She shook her head.

"No. I needed to tell you in person and…. I won't lie, I've wanted to tell you from the moment I found out, but….even if you would have known, there wasn't anything for you to do."

He pulled her close again.

"That's not true." He whispered. "I could have held you and talked to you."

She smiled.

"You're doing that now."

He chuckled.

"Still…." He told her.

"I know." She said.

He held her for a time, simply enjoying the feel of her in his arms and letting her news sink in.

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"Since we're married, it won't be a problem, legally…But….I…I don't want to go back to school at the end of the holidays."

"No, I don't suppose you going back would be practical…."

"And then there's Rabastan…."

His hold tightened.

"He didn't…..he didn't hurt you when he pushed you, did he?" He asked, a hard edge in his voice.

"No, he didn't, not really. Just scared me more than anything."

He relaxed his hold, stroked her hair and sighed in relief.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Uhn uh." She murmured. "I wanted you to know first."

"Then you haven't been checked by a medi-witch or a healer….."

"No, I haven't"

He nodded.

"I guess we'll have something to do tomorrow, after all, then." He said.

"Why? What did you want to do tomorrow?" She asked.

He smirked.

"I thought it would be rather splendid to spend the day in bed."

She laughed.

"You need that much sleep, do you?"

"Who said anything about sleep?" He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She shook her head and sighed.

Men…….

"Should….should we tell mum and dad?" She asked seriously.

He smiled.

"Let's wait a bit. Tell them on New Years."

She smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Ted."

"Indeed, it is. Happy Christmas, Ann, honey."

* * *

"This pashmina is beautiful, Andie. Thank you." Evelyn said. 

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"These socks will come in handy. And how did you know I like licorice?" Gramps smiled.

"Lucky guess." She answered. "Is the whiskey alright, dad?" She asked Kip.

"It's quite good, Andie." Kip smiled.

"Thank you for the sweater." She told him.

"Oh, you're very welcome."

"And for the locket, mum." She told Evelyn.

"There's a picture of Theo in it, if you look inside. I thought you might like it." Evelyn grinned.

"Ann, the gloves and scarf are great, but I really don't have a use for them." Ted told her.

She grinned at him.

"I've got one more present for you." She told him and she pulled her wand and a small package from her pocket.

She enlarged the parcel to its proper size and handed it to him.

"Ann…..this isn't what I think it is, is it?" He asked.

"Open it and find out." She smiled.

He did as she said and his mouth fell open in shock.

"This…this is….." He started.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

He looked at her.

"Are you kidding? This is a top of the line model…. How did you….?"

"Magic." She giggled.

"Quite fancy, isn't it?" Kip asked.

"Very nice looking." Evelyn smiled.

Ted frowned.

"Ann, it's too expensive. You shouldn't have…."

"Ted, I wanted to. Besides, you bought me wedding robes and a new cloak and gave me a ring…. I got to marry the man I love. I'd say that's worth a broom, at the very least. So say thank you and hush up because I'm not returning it." She told him, folding her arms.

He shook his head and smiled.

"You're a lucky little scamp." Gramps laughed.

Yes, I am.

"Thank you, Ann." Ted said and he leaned toward her, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"There, now. Was that so hard?" She smiled.

* * *

"Andie, will you help me with tea?" Evelyn asked. 

"Sure." She said and she followed her into the kitchen.

"Uh oh…." Andromeda muttered.

"What's the matter, dear?"

"Owl." Andromeda said, opening the window for the owl to enter.

Sophie landed on the back of one of the kitchen chairs and Andromeda quickly removed her letter.

Sophie flew and landed on her perch beside Cicero, who hooted his greeting to her.

"From your folks?" Evelyn asked, closing the window again.

"Yeah." Andromeda said as she opened the envelope.

_**Andromeda,**_

_**This behavior of yours is outrageous! What were you thinking, running away with some boy?! Rabastan is beside himself. He expected to marry you on Christmas Eve. We are severely disappointed in you, young lady. Mr. Lestrange is furious. Do you have any idea what you have done? **_

_**After all we have done for you, you slap us in the face. You ungrateful child! I demand that you come home at once. We will straighten out this garbage about you marrying that vulgar boy and you will marry Rabastan and we will put this nasty business behind us. If you dare disobey me again, Andromeda, the consequences will be dire. I expect you home by dinner. **_

_**Your father **_

She shook her head when she finished reading.

"Ann? What…?" Ted asked, coming into the kitchen but he stopped when he saw the letter.

"It's my father. He says I'm to come home and marry Rabastan."

"He must not have read your letter very carefully. You're already married."

She nodded and handed him her father's letter.

After the moment it took him to read it, he looked back at her and sighed.

"Would you mind terribly if I answered this letter, honey?" He asked.

She arched her eyebrow at him.

"There are a few things I wish to make crystal clear to your father."

"Suit yourself."

He nodded.

* * *

_**Mr. and Mrs. Black, **_

_**It is my happy privilege to inform you that Andromeda will not be returning to your home. I am disgusted by your actions. First you use her as a pawn and arrange a marriage she wishes no part in and then you side with her imposed fiancée when he assaults her. **_

_**Andromeda has done nothing wrong, to you or anyone else. You created this mess and you brought this upon yourselves. She is the victim. Not you. She ran because she did not wish to be forced to marry against her will. If you truly cared about your daughter, you would consider her happiness, instead of the blood of her husband and the clout of his family. **_

_**I am not just some boy she ran away with. I am a grown wizard. I work for the Ministry of Magic and I love Andromeda with my entire being. **_

_**Andromeda and I are Blood-Bonded. Our ceremony was performed at the Ministry and our marriage has been consummated. She is my wife and all that that implies. You cannot refute that. **_

_**I advise you not to pursue Andromeda any longer. She is not a child and no longer answers to you. And if you come after her, you'll have me to deal with. **_

_**Have a happy holiday. **_

_**Theodore Perseus Tonks **_

"What do you think?" Ted asked.

She smiled.

"I like it. And ….Perseus?"

He sighed.

"Dad's fault. He likes his mythology…..A lot."

She chuckled.

"It's just…..well, do you remember the myth?"

He smiled.

"Yeah. Perseus had just slain Medusa and was flying on Pegasus when he spotted a maiden chained to a boulder at the edge of the sea, about to be eaten by a sea monster. He used the gorgon's head to turn the sea monster to stone and he freed the maiden. As it turned out, the maiden was a princess named Andromeda and she was to be a sacrifice to the gods as a punishment for her mother's vanity. Her parents were king Cepheus and queen Cassiopeia. For his reward, Perseus asked to take Andromeda as his wife and her parents agreed, much to the chagrin of her fiancée Phineus."

"Mhmm. My father's name actually is Cepheus and mother's is Cassiopeia. And…now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Rabastan's middle name is Phineus…"

"And I saved you from a monster? Phineus wasn't supposed to be a monster, Ann."

"No, he wasn't. But you saved me from a forced marriage. That sounds like a monster to me. And Perseus saved her from Phineus too, really, so…." She smiled.

He chuckled.

"I, however, did not get you're parents' approval."

"Yes, well, to hell with them. I want to be with you, only you. They don't like it, that's too bad for them."

"And wonderful for me."

"Yes." She grinned. "Me too."

"I'll send this off then. Wouldn't want them to sit and wonder why you were late." He grinned.

"No, wouldn't want that at all." She said, rolling her eyes before she smiled.

* * *

A/N: First, let me apologize for not getting this chapter posted sooner. I've been sick this past week and I've had a lot of work to do for college, so writing got put on the backburner. Luckily, today it is snowing in my neck of the woods, which means I have the day off and can post this chapter, work on new chapters and play catch-up with my schoolwork.Yay! Anyway...I hope that this chapter had a surprise or two in it for you and that it was worth the wait. 

Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing. It's great encouragement and I truly enjoy reading what you think of the story. I hope you'll continue to share your opinions with me.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: At the end.

* * *

Almost to the Minute

* * *

"Ted?" 

"Hmm?" He murmured, walking over to where she sat on the bed.

"Since we're going to be out today anyway…. Could we stop in Diagon Alley?" She asked as she brushed her hair.

"Sure, honey. But why?" He questioned, buttoning his shirt.

"I…I want to pick up some new clothes….I mean, I know I'm still relatively small for being almost four months along, but…."

He smiled as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll stop after we finish up at St. Mungo's." He assured.

She smiled.

"Actually, once we tell mum and dad, mum'll probably want to take you shopping for muggle maternity clothes."

"Is that a good thing?"

I'm not sure I like muggle clothes that much, but…..

"Well, yes, I think so. You won't have to worry about a muggle seeing you in robes… And it will give you some variety."

"What do you think mum and dad will say when we tell them?"

He smiled.

"No idea, but I think they'll be happy for us. And a little surprised."

Surprised? Ha! That's probably an understatement……

"Well, I was thinking….."

"Uh oh….."

Thinking……whenever you think……it frightens me…..

She frowned.

"Just listen." She said.

"Alright." He chuckled.

Maybe this will be good……

"When we tell them….I was thinking we could give them a present to open. A rattle or something and after they open it and look confused, we tell them."

He laughed.

Better than I thought…..

"The idea has merit. So, a rattle?"

"Unless you think something else would be better….."

* * *

"Mrs. Tonks?" the medi-witch called. 

Andromeda stood.

"Hello." The medi-witch smiled. "Follow me."

"Um….." Andromeda started to say.

I really don't want to go alone….

"If your husband would like, he can come too." The med-witch said.

Andromeda smiled and nodded and Ted stood to follow them.

They followed the witch into a small exam room. It was furnished with the basics: an exam table, a chair for the healer or medi-witch, and a counter area that served as a supply cabinet and a writing area.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" The witch asked.

No, I've got the rest of the brood at home. Of course it's my first!

"Yes."

"I thought so. You seem a bit overwhelmed. Don't worry. Everyone gets a bit frightened but there's no reason to be scared. If you'll lie down, I'll run a few quick tests and I can ask you some questions and fill out a bit more of your file."

Andromeda nodded and laid on the examination table.

Ted stood beside her and held her hand, smiling down at her.

She was glad that he had come with her. His presence was calming her nerves and reassuring her.

The medi-witch waved her wand, running a series of diagnostic spells.

"So, how old are you, dear?"

"Seventeen."

"My, my….so young."

"That's not a problem, is it?"

It better not be. I know we're young, but…….

"No, not at all. I've been seeing quite a few young witches lately. When was your last cycle?"

"August."

It's been months but….. I've barely noticed its absence….

"And prior to conceiving, was it regular as clockwork?"

"Yes." She blushed.

Not that I want that shouted from the rooftops……

She noticed that Ted blushed slightly, looking as though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear such information.

Sorry Ted……

The witch nodded and made a note in the file.

"Have you ingested any potions or come in contact with any exotic plants recently?"

"Just Everlasting Roses."

And those weren't entirely by choice…..

"Oh, those don't count." The witch laughed. "Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Um…."

Define stress.

"Yes, she has." Ted answered.

Too much stress.

"Well, we'll need to watch that. How about sleep? Are you getting plenty of sleep?"

"Most nights." Andromeda said.

When I'm not worried about being married off to a pureblood bastard…..or when Ted lets me sleep……

She had to smile at the last thought.

We are newly weds…..

"Eating regular meals?"

"Yes."

Now that the morning sickness has passed, anyway...

"Any cravings yet?"

Andromeda giggled.

"None."

Well, okay, one….. I like having Ted hold me……but you don't need to know that….and I had cravings for that long before the pregnancy……

The witch smiled.

"Everything looks good." She said, ending the diagnostic spells.

Andromeda sat up.

"So, no problems?"

Please don't let there be problems…..

"No problems." She smiled at her. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Andromeda looked at Ted uneasily.

His eyes met hers and the nerves that had sprung in her stomach vanished.

"Up to you, honey." He smiled.

Not that I wouldn't like to know, but……one more surprise won't hurt.

"I…I'd rather not know."

The medi-witch grinned.

"One for surprises, are you?"

"Yes."

Hell, our entire relationship has been one surprise after another…..

"Well, like I said, no problems. But you should come back once a month for a check-up."

Andromeda nodded.

"And no more stress."

Ted smiled.

"Not a problem."

I just hope it stays that way……

"Good." The witch said. "That's the last thing a pregnant woman needs."

* * *

She sighed and smiled. 

"Ann?" Ted asked curiously, a hint of worry in his tone.

She turned and looked at him and held up the letter that she had just finished reading.

"The headmaster's just sent his reply. He said he's sorry I won't be returning to finish out the year. He also sends his congratulations and best wishes."

He smiled, walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned back into his hold and rested her head against his shoulder, content to have his arms around her.

"Sad not to be going back?" He whispered.

"In one way, but….I learned all Hogwarts could teach me. Now it's time to move on." She said simply.

"I'm sorry you're not completing your work, though. Now it will be difficult for you to find a job in your field…." He told her.

She chuckled and shook her head at him.

You're so thickheaded, sometimes, Ted…..

"What?" He asked, puzzled as to why she would find that funny.

"Ted, who do you think is going to take care of the baby if you and I both go off to work every day? Elves?"

"Mum could…." He suggested, but his voice lacked conviction.

She'd caught him off guard and he wasn't truly prepared to give a well thought out answer.

She shook her head.

"I always figured, if I could, I would stay home and play mummy."

I want to…….

He laughed.

"That's all you really wanted, isn't it? To marry for love and be a mum."

Your own little fairytale…..

"Not the most glamorous aspiration, but yes."

I know it's silly…….

"It may not seem glamorous, but it certainly is the most fulfilling. And that's what counts." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her temple.

And if it makes you happy, how can I say no?

"So, you won't mind me staying home?"

I'll…..I'll find a job, if you don't want me to stay home……..

"Not at all. I'll enjoy coming home every day, knowing you'll be waiting for me."

* * *

"Seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…. Happy New Year!" Kip said and he kissed Evelyn. 

Ted leaned down and kissed Andromeda soundly.

"Happy New Year, honey." He whispered.

"Happy New Year." She whispered back with a smile.

"All right, love birds. Time for a toast." Kip said, handing them each a glass of champagne before he cleared his throat.

"To a healthy new year." He said raising his glass.

"To a happy one!" Evelyn smiled, raising hers.

Ted's eyes shined at Andromeda.

"To new beginnings." He said.

Merlin knows we're getting our share of those…..

Andromeda's eye sparkled at him.

"And happy endings." She added.

That I won't be afraid of…..

"Here, here!" Kip said.

They tapped their glasses and drank.

All except Andromeda.

"Don't you like champagne, Andie?" Evelyn asked.

She smiled back at her.

"I don't want to drink right now."

And I have a very good reason.

"Why not?" Kip asked.

Ted smirked.

"Well, we actually have a bit of a surprise for you." He told him.

Hopefully, you won't be too upset, either…..

"A surprise? I thought the big surprise was your wedding?" Evelyn said.

Andromeda summoned a box from upstairs and handed it to Evelyn and Kip.

"Yes, that was a surprise for you two. But this one…. Even I didn't know at first." Ted smiled. "Open it." He said, indicating the package.

Evelyn and Kip put down their glasses and began to unwrap the box.

"Oh my goodness…." Evelyn gasped.

Kip looked up at Ted and Ann as Evelyn removed a small rattle and a set of white baby booties from the box.

Ted wrapped his arm around Ann and smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder, a smile gracing her lips as well.

"Andie, you're…?" Kip asked.

Andromeda bit her bottom lip as her smile grew.

Yes, I am.

"You're going to be grandparents." She said.

Very young grandparents…….

"My baby's having a baby…." Evelyn sniffed, tears in her eyes as she came to hug both Ted and Ann.

Kip gave Ted a speculative look.

"You little stinker." He smiled. "Just couldn't wait, could you?" He laughed.

"Apparently not." Ted grinned.

And I'm glad.

"How far along, Andie? You must be…." Evelyn said.

Andromeda blushed.

"Four months." She answered.

Ted leaned close.

"Almost to the minute, isn't it?" He whispered in her ear, causing her blush to deepen.

"Ted!" She muttered, swatting his arm.

I can't believe you!

He laughed.

"Theo, be nice. It's not easy being pregnant." Evelyn said and she gave her son a considering look. "And if your child is anything like you were…. All I can say is …I'm sorry for you, Andie."

"Hey!" Ted said.

I didn't know I was such a pain…..

"It's the truth, dear. I got muscle aches, an upset stomach, headaches, swollen feet… the whole enchilada."

"Why do you think you don't have any siblings?" Kip smiled. "Not because I didn't want them."

"It's not like I could help it, you know….." Ted muttered.

Jeez…..it's not like I asked to be conceived….

"Of course not, dear." Evelyn said.

Andromeda leaned against Ted's side and smiled up at him when he looked down at her.

"It's okay. It's not all that bad." She whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure it's wise to skive off work?" She asked. 

"It's fine. I've been working seven days a week since I started. Believe me, I've earned a few days." He told her and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. "Besides, technically, it's our honeymoon." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled.

"Not exactly how you pictured it is it?"

"Mmm….I don't know…." He murmured thoughtfully, pressing a kiss to her throat. "I'd say this is better."

"Oh?"

And how is this better?

He smirked.

"Well, if we wouldn't have gotten married when we did….I'm pretty sure I would have proposed almost as soon as you graduated and we could have married this summer. So, I have you to hold and call mine sooner, which is rather nice, since I'm not exactly the most patient person…."

Yes, you're certainly not very patient, but you try…..

But….. you're leaving something important out…

"You're forgetting that if we wouldn't have married, I would be married to Rabastan right now."

"Yes. That's a very frightening thought. I'd just as soon forget it."

She chuckled.

"Any other reasons?" She asked, switching the subject back to a more pleasant one.

One of his hands came to rest over her abdomen.

She turned slowly and met his hazel gaze.

"I doubt the little one would wait for the summer." He laughed quietly.

"Probably not…"

Definitely not.

"And….."

"And?"

There's an 'and'?

He smiled.

"Do you remember what I said on Christmas Eve, when we were laying in bed?"

"About trying to get pregnant this summer?"

"Mhmm."

Her brow furrowed.

"We don't have to wait. By summer…. Well, we'll have our child." He said.

"It doesn't bother you that we're moving so quickly?" She asked.

He chuckled.

"Honey, we knew we loved each other by our second date. Really, when you think about it that way….. Do you think we're moving too fast?" He asked, worry filtering through his tone, his question serious.

"No….I think we're doing what works for us. It's just…..it's quite a lot all at once."

"We can relax for a while now, though. I mean, we've married, so we don't have to worry about your parents forcing you to be with Rabastan anymore. And the baby is due in June, so….."

"We have a few months to ourselves…. Sort of." She chuckled.

"Sort of?"

"We're living with mum and dad, remember?"

"Speaking of that….."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to live with wizards? Or would you prefer to live along muggles?"

She gave him a sheepish look.

"Much as I love mum and dad….I think it would be better if we lived closer to wizards than muggles."

He smiled.

"Feel up to looking at a few houses today?"

"Mhmm. But could we stop in Diagon Alley at some point today? I want to get owl treats for Sophie and Cicero and look in the bookshop."

"Sure."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. College has been keeping me very busy lately. Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing. I truly appreciate it.. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll review and tell me what you think. 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: At the end. 

* * *

So Much for a Nice Outing…

* * *

It was nice just walking through Diagon Alley with him; something they hadn't had the chance to do since their first date….

I didn't realize how much I missed this….just walking….spending time with him……

"Ann? Everything alright?" He asked. 

She smiled up at him. 

"Yes. I was just thinking….It's been ages since we've been here."

He returned her smile. 

"As I recall, the weather was much warmer."

She nodded. 

"But this is nice, too."

"So, where did you want to look?" He asked. 

"Short term memory not working, Ted?" She asked. 

He smiled. 

"Just needs a little refreshing."

She sighed, but smiled at him.

"The bookshop is always a good place to peruse. And then there's the owl shop so I can get Cicero and Sophie treats….And…." She said, a guilty look on her face. 

"And?" He said. 

Where else…?

"The robe shop." She murmured. 

He laughed. 

"You're acting like looking for robes is a bad thing?"

"In my experience, it is."

"Why?"

It isn't that bad…..

"You've never gone robe shopping with my mother." She muttered. 

Yes, I suppose you're right. You did say she was a bit….overbearing…..

"Point taken. Where do you want to go first?"

"Don't you want to look in any of the shops?" She asked. 

He grinned. 

"Just the bookshop, really."

She giggled. 

"Alright, then…..Lets get the owl treats first, then go to the book shop and we'll save the worst for last. Sound like a plan?"

"Indeed."

* * *

"Ted, be serious…."

There is no way in the seven levels of Hades that I would ever, _ever_ wear those! Even if they were the last robes on earth and I was starkers.

"What? These are maternity robes….."

She shook her head at him. 

"They're also neon yellow. I wouldn't be caught dead in those." She said and she rummaged through the rack of garments and pulled out a respectable burgundy set. "These are much better. And if I wear these, at least I won't look like some sort of engorged bumble bee."

He chuckled and found a simple teal colored set. 

"What about these?"

She smiled. 

"You were pulling my leg earlier, weren't you?"

He nodded. 

"Just a bit, yeah."

I couldn't resist….. you're reaction was priceless….

"What am I going to do with you, Ted Tonks?"

"I can think of a few things I'd like you to do…" He murmured, wiggling his eyebrows.

Her eyes went wide for an instant before she shook her head. 

"Ted…behave."

"Ann….misbehave." He smiled back at her, giving a playful wink. 

She stepped closer to him and took the teal robes from him. 

"Perhaps…." She said and she leaned closer to him. "If you're a good little husband for the rest of the day." She whispered. 

He smirked. 

"Turn about is fair play, honey." He warned. 

"I know." She grinned. "But before you get any more ideas, I'm going to go pay for these robes. Then you can show me some of these houses I keep hearing about." She said, walking away to make her purchases.

* * *

They walked out of the shop, Ann holding Ted's arm. 

"Careful, it's icy." He warned. 

She nodded. 

"Andromeda!"

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. 

"Ann?" Ted asked. 

The bottom dropped out of her stomach. 

Of all the….. I have the worst luck…….

"It's my father." She murmured. 

Ted saw where her vision was focused and saw a dark haired wizard approaching them. 

"Andromeda, come here this instant!" Her father barked. 

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She muttered under her breath, not moving to follow her father's demand. 

"Damn it, girl! What the blazes is the matter with you! You were supposed to come home!" Her father yelled, coming to a stop just feet from her and Ted.

Her gaze trailed to him and her eyes narrowed indignantly. 

"There is nothing the matter with me! I'm a grown witch and I don't have to listen to you any more!" She yelled back at him. 

"I've had enough of this! You're coming home, young lady and you will marry Rabastan." Her father said, reaching for her. 

Ted's hand grabbed her father's wrist.

"I don't care if you are her father, you will not touch my wife." He growled. 

Her father's eyes narrowed at Ted. 

"So you're the scoundrel that kidnapped my daughter and forced her to marry you! Well, I'll have your so called marriage dissolved and see you jailed!" Her father said. 

Ted shook his head at the man. 

"You really didn't understand my letter, did you, Black? Andromeda and I are Blood Bonded. You can't undo that." Ted told him. 

"You….you….!" Her father started then he grabbed for Andromeda again, this time succeeding, and pulled her away from Ted. 

She struggled, kicking at her father, hitting him and screaming. 

People were watching the scene play out as they passed, much to Andromeda's embarrassment as she fought to get free, but no one stopped to help. 

Ted drew his wand. 

"Let her go! He demanded. 

"Or what?" Her father asked, pulling his own wand.

Ted tried to disarm him but it didn't work. Instead, he ended up getting hit by her father's spell, earning him a gash on his forehead. 

"No!" Andromeda screamed, reaching for Ted in sheer panic for his safety, before turning her attention back to her father. 

"I don't want to marry that bastard, Rabastan!" She yelled at her father, struggling harder against his hold. "Don't you understand English! I'm already married!"

"That's enough, Andromeda." He said, struggling to keep his hold on her, as he sent another spell at Ted. 

Ted was knocked off his feet by the spell. 

She slammed her heel down on her father's foot and flung her head back, hitting him squarely in his nose. 

He howled in pain and she made to get away, but one of his hands grabbed at her cloak, pulling her off balance and causing her to fall to the ground. 

Out of the corner of his eye Ted saw her fall and all thoughts of the fight fled as he moved to her. 

"Ann! Ann, honey…." He said frantically, as he knelt beside her. 

She winced up at him and whimpered. 

"It's going to be okay. I'll take you to St. Mungo's…" He began to tell her, then he grunted in pain and turned back to look at her father, looming over him, wand pointing directly at him.

That son of a…..he kicked me!

"Get away from my daughter." He ordered. 

"No. She needs to go to the hospital." He told him through clenched teeth. 

Mr. Black focused his wand on Ted, pointing it directly at his chest. 

"I said move, _boy_."

Ted glared at him. 

"She's hurt. She needs to see a healer."

"She'll be fine once she's back at home with her family, where she belongs." He snarled at Ted and he yanked Andromeda to her feet, unceremoniously, pulling her away from Ted yet again. 

"Say goodbye to your little tryst, Andromeda. You'll never see him again." And he disapparated with her before she could even catch her breath, but not before she saw the absolute anguish in Ted's eyes.

* * *

"Cassie?" Mr. Black called. 

"Let go of me!" Andromeda screamed. 

"Cepheus? What's going…..?" Cassiopeia asked as she came to meet him at the door. 

The shock showed on her face when she saw that he was grasping Andromeda by the wrists and she was struggling to free herself. 

"What's all the commotion about?" Narcissa asked, coming down stairs. She fell silent instantly and stood back against the wall, shocked. 

"Let go!" Andromeda yelled. 

"Cepheus let the girl go. For heaven's sake!" Cassiopeia told him. 

"Set the wards, Cassie. I won't have her running off again." He said. 

"But…"

"Do it, woman!" He bellowed. 

Cassiopeia jumped at the command in his voice and quickly did as he ordered. 

"There. You won't be getting away any time soon." Cepheus said, releasing Andromeda. 

She glared up at him. 

"You son of a bitch."

His hand was just a swipe of color as it streaked through the air and landed with pinpoint accuracy on Andromeda's cheek, making a sickening sound and leaving a scalding mark. 

"You will not speak to me in such a manner." He barked at her. 

"Fuck off!" 

He struck her again, this time across the other cheek. 

Her head snapped to the side because of the impact, but when she lifted her head and faced him again she was smiling. 

"I'm sorry. That should have been 'Fuck off, sir.'" She said. 

"You impudent little…" Cepheus said, raising his hand to strike a third time. 

Andromeda's wand appeared as if from thin air and was pointed straight at him. 

His eyes were trained on the wand for a moment before they met her blue-green eyes.

"Andromeda, lower your wand."

She didn't listen. 

"I said lower your wand, girl! That's an order!" He bellowed at her. 

"I'm not a little girl anymore, _father_. And I'm not afraid of you." She told him. 

He smirked his hand still held ready to strike. 

"You won't..."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" She asked, smiling again. "If you're so sure, then what are you waiting for?"

He looked her in the eye and what he saw frightened him. 

He laughed. 

I always thought father was as nutty as a fruit bat….. Now I know he is…..

"You would." He said. 

"And I wouldn't bat an eyelash." She assured. 

He lowered his hand, but she did not lower her wand. 

"Lower the wards." She said. 

"And let you go running back to that….that filthy muggleborn cretin? I think not."

The tip of her wand glowed red. 

"Lower the wards." She said again. 

"Expelliarmus!" Cassiopeia said, her own wand held high. 

Andromeda's wand flew from her grasp and Cepheus began to laugh as he caught it. 

"Foolish girl. You shouldn't have left yourself open to attack." He told her. 

Andromeda's gaze shifted to her mother. 

No surprise there. She's always supported father. 

"Gooma!" Cassiopeia called. 

A house elf with rather large ears appeared, wearing a flour sack. 

"Missus calls Gooma?" The elf asked. 

Cassiopeia's sneer became prominent when she addressed the elf. 

"Take Andromeda to her room." She ordered. 

The elf nodded and took hold of Andromeda's wrist. 

"And make sure she stays there." Cepheus said. 

"Gooma her makes stay, he does." The elf said before winking out with Andromeda. 

"Father?" Narcissa asked. 

He turned and glared at her. 

"Go to your room, Narcissa. Now! And stay there!"

She ran up to her room, still not believing what she had seen. 

I have to tell Bella…..

* * *

"This is wonderful. Now that Andromeda's home, I'll get in touch with Rabastan and we can straighten this out and make a few arrangements for the wedding and…" He said as Cassiopeia tended to his nose.

Cassiopeia looked at him and glared. 

"Cepheus, do shut up." She told him. 

"Cassie, surely you want to put all this unpleasantness behind us and want Andromeda to be married off properly?"

She sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, of course I do. But I doubt that is what Andromeda wants. For Merlin's sake, she broke your nose…."

"She's seventeen. She doesn't know what the hell she wants." He scoffed. 

"Even so, she won't marry Rabastan willingly. You know that."

"Mmm…. All the more reason to have Rabastan come for a visit." He smirked. 

She arched her brow at him. 

"What are you scheming?"

"Our solicitor can handle the divorce documents with little difficulty, but as you say, Andromeda will not marry Rabastan. But if she had reason to…."

"Reason? But what reason would she have to marry…..?"

"Come now, Cassie. It's hardly Advanced Potions. If Andromeda were to….become pregnant, she would need to marry the father."

"She won't go to bed with him willingly, Cepheus."

He shrugged. 

"It's a means to an end, my dear."

* * *

I hate elf magic!

She hadn't even bothered to try to leave her room. Gooma was the oldest elf her parents owned. He'd been locking her away in her room her entire life. His magic was in top form. 

Sighing, she sat on her bed. 

Her cheeks still stung, but the pain was worth it. She'd wanted to tell her father off for years. It looked worse than it felt. That said, she glad that her father had struck her face and nowhere else….. 

Her backside was still a bit sore from her fall, though. But she had to admit, she'd been lucky. If she'd landed on her abdomen, she probably would have miscarried. 

Lost in thought, she barely noticed when her mother entered her room. 

She looked at her mother with narrowed eyes. 

"Yes?" Andromeda asked. 

"I came to talk to you." Cassiopeia said. 

"Why? What could you possibly have to say to me, mother?" She whispered, turning away from her. 

"I'm sorry."

Andromeda turned back to her. 

"You're sorry!"

Why the hell are you sorry? You've never been sorry before. You never apologized before……

Her mother nodded. 

"I…I never should have let your father arrange the engagement without speaking with you first. It has been very….problematic." 

"The candle's finally lit, I see. Is that all?" Andromeda said. 

I don't care to hear any more.

"No, it that is not all. I'm sorry for the way I've acted, for the way I've treated you. I've been a terrible mother to you and to your sisters."

"Brilliant deduction, mother."

It only took you our entire lives to realize you've been an ass……

"I deserve that, Andromeda, I know. I should have been there for you, supported you, helped you……. Your father…." She sighed. "He is the son of a pureblood line. He has his expectations…..he and I had horrid childhoods… I never meant to make you go through what we did….. In trying to please society I've neglected you….I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you think I didn't love you and I should never have let you believe that."

"What's done is done, mother. I have no interest in dredging up the past. I put it behind me, where it belongs. I suggest you do the same." Andromeda told her. 

I've no desire to be your confessional and I'll never forgive you.

"Andie…"

Her mother had never called her that….in her entire life. 

The result was that she sat up straighter and listened more carefully. 

"I know you ran away because you were frightened, scared, because you didn't want to marry Rabastan. I know arranged marriages can be frightening, but Andie, you can't stay with that….muggleborn wizard. We just want what's best for you. And what's best for you is Rabastan."

Tears swelled in Andromeda's eyes as she looked at her mother. 

"I love Ted, mother. And he loves me. We're happy."

"You're still so young, Andromeda. It may have been a bed of roses now, but the honeymoon wouldn't last. It never does."

Andromeda scowled. 

"I'd be married to Rabastan by now, if I hadn't married Ted. If he were Rabastan, would I be too young, mother?"

"Andromeda…" Cassiopeia tried to reason. 

"That's what I thought. You don't think Ted's good enough. Rabastan assaulted me, but he's more worthy than the man I love."

"Love can be fleeting."

"So can husbands. Do you honestly think Rabastan would be loyal to me when the next conquest appeared? He holds no vow sacred."

"And would your husband stay or would he stray in a few years' time, when he grew tired of you? Only a fool marries for love, you know that. You're father and I taught you that long ago."

"Yes, the first lesson every pureblood child learns. How could I forget? At least I'm not miserable like you. My marriage is a happy one." Andromeda spat. 

Mrs. Black sighed. 

"Andromeda, the two of you are just too different. It wouldn't have worked. When the potion hit the flame, and it would have….Your father's done you a favor."

"You're wrong."

Cassiopeia ignored her comment. 

"Your father's contacting the solicitor to proceed with divorce papers."

"Good luck with that. Ted and I are Blood-Bonded."

Cassiopeia smiled. 

"He's muggleborn, Andromeda. His blood is tainted. Blood Binding is meant for pure lines. The Ministry will recognize Rabastan as your husband when the ceremony is performed."

"I won't marry him, mother!"

"You're not going to have a choice, child." 

"Mother….."

Cassiopeia's cold eyes settled on her. 

"You will do what is expected of you, Andromeda; what is proper for your class. And you will do it because it is the right thing to do." She told her, finality ringing in her tone before she left the room.

* * *

"Haven't seen your sorry ass in a long time, Tonks."

"Sorry, Alastor. I don't have time to chat right now." Ted told him. 

The old Auror looked at him curiously. 

"Smith said something the other day …. Said you caught yourself a very attractive wife…"

"Did he?" Said Ted absently, as he rooted through a stack of papers on his desk, looking for Cepheus Black's address. 

Alastor nodded then he arch a grizzled eyebrow. 

"I take it your father-in-law wasn't too pleased…"

Ted stopped his search and looked up at the Auror questioningly. 

"Cepheus Black was in here yesterday raving about a 'scoundrel forcing his daughter to abandon the family and marry him'."

"Is that so? What else did he have to say?" Ted asked, resuming his search. 

"Said something about wanting their 'farce of a marriage' annulled."

Ted snorted derisively and shook his head in disgust. 

Alastor smiled. 

"Old Black was furious when he found out about your little Blood Binding ceremony. I was very happy to escort him from the building."

"He's a royal pain in the ass, he is."

Alastor gave him a leveling look. 

"Sonny, he's the girl's father, a pureblood. If he's like the rest of 'em then he was planning an arranged marriage and you sent all his plans straight to hell in a hand basket. You should know that."

"Believe me, I know." He muttered.

Finally finding the address, Ted made to leave again. 

"Wait a moment, sonny. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"He kidnapped Andromeda. Where do you think I'm going?"

"Sonny…."

"Save your breath, Alastor. I'm going."

"He's not going to like…."

"I don't give a damn what that son of a bitch likes. She's my wife."

The old Auror sighed heavily. 

"Need a hand?"

Ted shook his head. 

It was a nice offer, but…..

"Sorry, Alastor. This is a family matter. I need to deal with it by myself." 

The old Auror nodded his understanding. 

"I'll get started on the paper work for the kidnapping charges, shall I? You just make sure to be careful, hmm?"

Ted nodded and left, his robes flurrying behind him as he ran.

* * *

She knocked on the door, not quite knowing what to expect. 

Her father was the one to answer. 

"Bellatrix? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I came to see Rabastan. Is she here?"

"Why would you need to see him?"

Why couldn't he make this easy for me?

"He left this morning before I could discuss plans with him for Rodolphus' birthday. Actually, it's better if I speak with him here. I don't want Rodolphus to know what we are planning for him." She lied. 

"Be quick, Bellatrix. He and I have our own plans to make." Her father directed. 

She nodded and walked past him, shrugging off her cloak and striding into the sitting room, finding Rabastan standing by the hearth. 

"Rabastan." She said evenly. 

He looked up from his musings and scowled. 

"Bellatrix. To what do I owe this…..meeting?"

"Can't a sister-in-law have a chat with her brother-in-law?"

"No." He said simply. 

She smiled and closed the door behind her. 

Father definitely doesn't need to hear what I'm going to say. 

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "I don't have all day." He told her, tapping his foot. 

"I know why you're here."

"Do you now? And why do you think I am here?"

"Because Andromeda is here. You came here to secure her as your wife."

"Very good, but how would you know that? I didn't say anything before I left and I doubt your father shared his plans…." He said and then a smile twisted his lips. "Ah….little Narcissa. Still minding other people's business. That's a nasty habit she has."

Bellatrix didn't answer him. 

"But that doesn't explain why you're here, Bellatrix."

Her eyes narrowed at him. 

"To protect my sister's welfare."

He laughed. 

"Her welfare? Surely you're joking? She's lucky I'm still willing to take her as my wife, especially after she ran off with that…."

"I don't blame her." She interrupted. 

"What?"

"At least he didn't try to force her to marry him, hiding behind tradition."

"You're out of line, _sister_. And I will not listen to any more. I have things to attend to and no more time for you." He told her and he made to walk past her. 

She grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

"Release me, Bellatrix."

"I won't let you hurt her, Rabastan!"

"My brother should have taught you obedience!" He hissed at her. "I'll make sure his mistake is remedied." He spat, shoving her away with his free hand.

"What the devil is going on in here!" Cepheus said, opening the door. 

Rabastan was holding a struggling Bellatrix by the arms and she was attempting to kick him. 

"Bellatrix, cease this behavior immediately!" Cepheus yelled. 

"No! He's going to hurt Andromeda! I know it!"

Cepheus moved closer and took Bellatrix from Rabastan. 

"Shut up, girl! It is none of your concern." He told her. 

Cepheus turned his attention to Rabastan. 

"Go up. She's in her room."

"What about her?" Rabastan asked, indicating Bellatrix. 

"I'll put her in her room. You won't have any more interruptions." 

Rabastan nodded and left the room. 

"Father…"

Cepheus struck Bellatrix across the cheek and she fell silent. 

"Enough, girl!" He spat and he dragged her to her room, locking her in without her wand.

* * *

With nothing else to do, Andromeda laid on her bed and drifted off to sleep, hoping that Ted would come for her before…..

She woke when she heard the latch to her door click and then lock. 

Blinking, she opened her eyes and sat up, feeling as if she were having a nightmare. 

He smiled at her and her blood ran cold. 

"Hello Andromeda."

She glared at him. 

"What? No warm hug hello? I'm hurt."

"Not yet you're not." She spat. 

Unfortunately……

"Your Christmas present was very cruel…"

"Too bad you couldn't take the hint."

But that would just make my life easier, and we can't have that…….

"I knew you were seeing someone behind my back, that you were lying to me. But I never thought it would be a muggleborn bastard. Tell me, did you enjoy slumming?"

"Do you enjoy having your head up your ass?"

His eyes narrowed at her. 

"I'm willing to overlook your….shameful transgressions and take you as my wife, Andromeda." He told her, ignoring her comment. 

"No thank you. I already have a husband and I'm happy with him."

He smirked. 

"He isn't your husband, Andromeda. Well, he won't be as soon as the paperwork gets approved. Then you and I can marry."

"How dense are you? I already told you I'm not marrying you. I will never marry you!"

"Oh, I don't know about that. Your father presented a rather appealing proposition to me…"

"I bet." She muttered, sarcasm dripping from her words. 

He moved closer to the bed and she scooted away from him, disturbed by his nearness and not trusting the gleam in his black eyes. 

"You see, if you and I are intimate and you…. conceive a child, proper decorum dictates that you will have to marry me." He smiled, inching closer to her. 

She looked at him and then her eyes darted to the door. 

"Locked." He smiled. 

Her gaze returned to him. 

"You presume much if you think that I will be intimate with you of my own volition."

"You and I both know that your compliance isn't necessary." He told her, moving still closer. 

"If I scream….."

"No one will come." He said. "It will be easier for you if you don't fight me, Andromeda."

Her eyes narrowed. 

"And for you." She sneered. 

"You can't get away this time, Andromeda. It's foolish to think otherwise."

"Is that supposed to keep me from trying?"

"Yes." He said and he reached for her but she moved before he could grab her. 

She needed to get away….she didn't want him to touch her, but more importantly, she didn't want him to hurt the baby…….

She made it across the room to the door that she knew was locked, running for it because it was furthest from him, before she felt his hands clench around her arms. 

He pulled her back, dragging her toward the bed and she began to scream as she struggled in his grip, trying to get away, panicking with each passing second, realizing the futility in her struggle but unable to stop.

* * *

A/N: I know what you're all thinking..."Finally! A longer chapter!" Yes, it is longer and it's got the Blacks, Rabastan and Moody, too. Andromeda told her father off and there's even a bit of a cliff hanger ending to boot.

What's going to happen next? Sorry, you're going to have to wait and find out in chapter 27.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. And please take the time to send a review so I know what you think of the chapter. 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: At the end.

* * *

**No One's Coming…**

* * *

Narcissa buried her head under her pillows, trying to block out her sister's screams.

Poor Andie……

* * *

Bellatrix paced her room, cringing.

Rabastan, you bastard! Let her go! Can't you see that she doesn't want you? Because the rest of us can definitely hear it…….

Don't give up, Andie. Keep fighting!

A particularly loud scream sounded across the hall.

I hope she breaks his…..

* * *

He managed to get her to the bed, but not before she'd gotten in a few good hits that had caused him to grunt in pain.

Rabastan tossed her on the bed and covered her quickly with his body, straddling her, pinning her arms over her head to keep her from hitting him.

"You had to make things complicated and difficult, didn't you?" He spat.

"Yes, I did." She spat right back, thrashing as much as she could to get away.

"Why did you have to run off, hmm?" He asked, his breathing harsh as he wrestled to keep her on the bed.

"I don't want to be with you!"

He sighed and shook his head at her answer, no longer fighting to stop her from moving altogether, but still keeping her pinned, his grip on her wrists just the same.

His actions frightened her.

She had expected anger, but not…..well, not calm.

She would have preferred anger…..

"It could have been so simple. If you just would have accepted my offer, we could be married now… And you could be pregnant with my child…" He told her.

No way in hell! I'd have killed myself first!

"But I can fix that now. We'll go to court and have your shameful marriage annulled and then you and I will be married. You'll give me children and we'll put this nasty business of you running off behind us."

She started to wriggle with new vigor to free her arms and his grip tightened painfully, causing her to moan.

"Shhh…. Don't worry, Andromeda." He said quietly, freeing one of his hands and brushing his fingers against her bruised cheek. "I know you weren't thinking clearly. But now we can be together. Now I can make you mine."

Her eyes went wide and she wriggled harder, despite his painful grip.

No! I don't want to be yours! Don't touch me!

I never want to be with you….I don't want a life with you, children…..

I only want to be with Ted!!

He ripped at her robes, the fabric shredding in his grasp.

"Stop it! Get off of me!" She hollered.

He ignored her and continued, barely aware of her protests and struggles.

She scratched at him, kicked as best she could, but it didn't stop him, didn't even hinder his progress at all.

Oh Merlin…..He's going to…….

Once her had her robes open, he went to work on her clothes, exposing her breasts and moving to tear her skirt.

She squirmed, trying to free herself and he chuckled at her.

"By all means, keep struggling Andromeda." He smiled. "I'm enjoying the show."

"Son of a bitch!" She seethed, spitting in his face.

His eyes narrowed and he ripped her knickers from her body.

Shit…..I shouldn't have done that…….

"Your father would be displeased. You're out of line."

"My _father_ can go to hell and you can go with him."

"Sod it. I was going to be nice, but since you insist on being difficult….a quick fuck's better than none."

"What would a virgin know about fucking?"

If I can keep him talking……. Maybe Ted will come and……

When he finds out…….oh god…….

And the baby………

"I'll show you." He told her.

I wish I wouldn't have asked….

He undid the fly of his trousers and she turned her face away, completely disgusted.

"What's the matter, Andromeda? You're not afraid, are you?" He mocked.

She turned her face back, staring him lividly in the eye.

"Fuck you!"

"That's the idea, Andromeda."

She glared at him and stopped struggling.

It won't mean anything, you moron…..Just that you had to rape me to sleep with me….

He stared down at her, shocked and confused.

"Decided to make this easy, have you?" He asked.

"You wish! There is no honor in a forced union. It's a coward's last resort. You're pathetic!"

"No, Andromeda." He whispered, bringing his hand up to grasp her face.

He slammed his lips to hers and she squirmed to get away.

Yuck! That's the worst kiss I've ever……ewwww……

Her eyes narrowed at him.

You're not going to attack me and get away with it, you bastard!

What was that spell…….Ah, I remember…… I hope this wandless magic works and shrinks his……

_Minusculus_!

His eyes went wide in shock, first at seeing what she had done to him and then as he glared down at her, unable to believe she'd dared to do it.

"That won't stop me, Andromeda."

Maybe it won't stop you, but it sure as hell minimizes the damage you can do!

"I've waited long enough to claim what is rightfully mine, my fiancée." He told her, positioning himself against her.

Rightfully yours?

"I'll never be yours."

"You already are!" He yelled, thrusting into her.

She screamed as if she was witnessing a murder.

In a way, she was……

"No one's coming to save you, Andromeda. You might as well lay back and enjoy this." He hissed in her ear, the smug smirk on his face present in his tone.

She turned her face away, refusing to look at him, trying to think of anything else.

His weight's too much. I can't move…..I can't…….

Ted……I'm sorry……..I tried……

Merlin, please don't let the baby be hurt…..

She had to fight back the tears that threatened to well in her eyes.

I won't let that bastard see me cry. I won't!

Rabastan grunted above her, climaxing, and she shuddered in disgust.

Looking out the window, her eyes went wide in disbelief.

No one's coming, are they?

Wanna bet, asshole?

* * *

It happened in quick succession, too fast for him to comprehend what was happening at first.

Andromeda yelled someone's name, the window shattered, and he felt a hand grip the back of his robes and pull him off of her before throwing him clear across the room.

Her vision blacked out for an instant and the next thing she knew, Rabastan's weight was lifted off of her and she heard a sickening thud.

Slowly she sat up, then stumbled from the bed and leaned against the wall for support.

She had no desire to lay there….especially after…. Her head was spinning, but she wanted to get away as quickly as possible, she needed to.

Ted's wand was drawn, his breathing rapid, and his eyes hard as rock as he stared down at Rabastan's slumped form.

He'd thrown him across the room. Without using any magic. Rabastan smashed into the wall on the other side of the room.

Pity I didn't break his neck.

He heard footfalls by the bed and looked up to see Ann leaning against the wall, her chest exposed, her cheeks red and bruised, her entire body shaking.

Rabastan got his bearings quickly, but didn't have time to get to his feet.

Ted grabbed him by his throat with one hand and hoisted him up against the wall.

"Listen to me, you piece of dragon shit." Ted said, his voice barely a whisper, as he slammed Rabastan against the wall again for good measure. "I don't care what arrangement your father made, Andromeda is _my_ wife."

"Not for long….The Wizengamot will annul…" Rabastan rasped.

"You're more stupid than you look, Lestrange. Blood Bound marriages can't be annulled."

"They can….if a child is conceived…..by another, a pureblood…."

Ted's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So that's your game, is it? You thought to impregnate my wife to force her into marrying you." He said before he laughed at Rabastan.

"You're a day late and a galleon short, Lestrange." Ted spat, his hazel eyes glaring into Rabastan's.

Rabastan tried to pry Ted's hands from his throat with no success.

"A man like you isn't a man at all. And should never procreate…." Ted murmured, drawing his wand and aiming it at Rabastan's crotch.

"_Separatio testis_!" Said Ted.

Rabastan howled in agony and practically danced against the wall, still in Ted's grasp, from the pain.

"See how many women you impregnate now, you schmuck." Ted muttered, dropping him to the floor.

"You…!" Rabastan yelled, charging Ted from the floor.

With a flick of Ted's wand, Rabastan was lying slumped against the wall again, unconscious.

The door burst open, Cepheus Black barging in, screaming at the top of his voice.

"What the bloody hell……?" He said and, seeing Ted and then Rabastan's still form against the wall and Andromeda disheveled, he scowled.

"You can't have her, _boy_!" Cepheus said, drawing his wand.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same to you!" Ted told him, firing a hex at him.

Cepheus managed to dodge it and fire one of his own.

"She's not for you, boy. She's too good for the likes of you!"

"You know, that's probably the only thing you and I will ever agree on! It's beyond me how a man like you raised a woman like her." Ted shouted, his spell hitting Cepheus in the leg. "But she chose me!"

Cepheus glowered.

"I won't let you take her." He said and he aimed at Andromeda.

Ted rushed forward, his back to Cepheus, shielding Andromeda with his body.

"Ted!" She shrieked.

He grimaced when the spell hit, but then he smiled down at her.

"Alright, honey?"

She nodded, dazed at what was happening, tears filling her eyes all the while.

"Good." He said, turning back to face Cepheus.

"What kind of father turns his wand on his child?" Ted asked.

"My child is none of your concern!"

"Wrong! She's my only concern!"

"Then you're a fool!" Cepheus said, raising his wand higher.

"NO!" Andromeda bellowed.

Cepheus was propelled backward, right out the door and into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

Before Cepheus had a chance to recover his wits, Ted quickly spelled the door closed and warded it.

He turned, looking at Andromeda in surprise.

She…..she used wandless magic…… a lot of it……

Andromeda was still leaning against the wall, her breathing harsh, her body quivering.

"Ann." He said gently, his eyes softening.

Her eyes wandered from Rabastan's form to the door before they met his and he saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"Ted…." She whispered before her legs buckled.

She wavered on the spot and began to fall.

He rushed forward and caught her, pulling her against his chest.

She gasped and a shudder ran through her.

Her hands gripped his robes and she buried her face in his shoulder, hot tears slipping down her cheeks and seeping into the rich fabric of the robes.

"Hush….hush….." He cooed, stroking her hair. "It's alright now. I've got you." He whispered.

She shivered as she leaned against him for support.

He shrugged off his cloak to wrap around her, to warm her and to cover her. Her skin was freezing and she was so distraught that she didn't even seem to have noticed the state of her clothes…. She was in shock…….

Her robes were ruined. Her shirt tattered, and lord only knew what had happened to her bra…. And her skirt…..

Blood smeared her thighs….blood and……

That goddamned bastard! I should have killed him……

He held her close and rubbed her back soothingly, not knowing what to say or what else to do for the moment, except hold her and let her know that he was there for her.

She needs to calm down…….

"Ted….he……" She sobbed into his shoulder. "I couldn't stop him….."

"Shhhh….I know…" He said quietly, stroking her hair.

He….he must be so hurt….I shouldn't….I shouldn't be making him hold me like this….not after……

She made to pull away from him, but his hold tightened.

Andromeda stiffened in his arms.

If I panic she'll be worse off…..

But I need to get her out of here…….

The baby………

He pulled back, just enough to look at her.

His fingers touched her chin and she whimpered.

"Please, let me see." He said quietly, trying to see just how much she had been hurt.

She let him lift her chin and touch his fingers to her bruised cheeks.

Andromeda winced.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Does it hurt terribly?" He asked.

She shook her head.

He saw her wince.

"Ann?"

She whimpered and buried her face in his shoulder pitifully, her hands moving to clutch her abdomen.

"Ted….the baby…"

"I know, honey. I'm taking you to the hospital now…." He said softly, gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

She clenched her hands in his robes as tightly as she could, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

He came…….he's here……he's taking me away…..

It was satisfying to know that Mr. Black had several nasty welts and bruises from the hexes, and that Rabastan would suffer for what he had done, but it didn't negate what they had done….

They're getting off easy today, but….. If our baby…….

I'll kill them.

Her body went limp in his arms.

He looked down at her worriedly.

She fainted……

Without further adieu, Ted disapparated on the spot, his hate for the wizards still in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: First, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I know every one has been anxious for this chapter and I posted it as quickly as I could. If you want to blame the wait on something, blame it on the fact that I have been burning the candle at both ends all semester and this week I fainted in one of my classes (and no, I am not in any way exaggerating. I quite literally blacked out and fell over in a dead faint).

Chapter 27 is here. I hope it surprised you. I'm sure some of you will hate it (or me), judging by your last reveiws(and that's fine). FYI...when Ted calls Rabastan a"schmuck", he's calling him a prick, in case you didn't know.

There's still a lot more to come in this story, so I hope you'll continue to read. Please send a review and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I want to hear from you and flames are welcome too.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: At the end.

* * *

**Superficial**

* * *

He sat at her bedside, holding her hand and stroking her hair.

When they arrived at the hospital, she'd been taken from his arms immediately by several healers and he'd been forced to stay behind and watch as they took her away.

He hated the feeling. Hated being parted from her, hated that he didn't know what was happening, hated that none of the medi-witches would say a word.

Waiting was torturous. He sat on a bench in the hall off the main lobby, wanting to just be alone with his thoughts if no one would tell him his wife's condition.

Then again…..his thoughts weren't very pleasant at the moment….

Her father had forcibly taken her from him. And Rabastan….

Rabastan had raped her. The son of a bitch had been chasing after her since the summer and now he'd accomplished, at least in some sense, his end. Ann said that he'd wanted… And what was worse was that he hadn't gotten to her in time to prevent it. He was too late. The disgusting deed was done.

Perhaps if he'd done it out of some absurd twisted sense of love, I wouldn't hate him. I might be able to understand…. But he only wanted….. He wanted to get her pregnant with his child to force her into marrying him because he thinks he's entitled….All because of pureblood bullshit. He hurt her and he didn't care…..It's all a game to him….

And then her father bursting into the room and fighting with him. Too bad I didn't repay him for that last hex…. I'll be feeling that one for a while…..I can't believe that the bastard actually turned his wand on his own daughter! I knew he was a piece of work, but I didn't think…. He's worse than Ann let on…..

And now she's in the hospital….

It was an immense relief when a medi-witch found him and told him that he could go in and see Ann.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he ran his hand through her locks, brushing them away from her face, which was now, thankfully, free of bruises.

A healer entered the room, moved toward her bed and picked up her chart.

When he spoke, his voice drew Ted from his thoughts.

"Your wife is very lucky, Mr. Tonks." The healer said as he checked Ann's file.

"So she's going to be alright?" Ted asked.

The healer was young, maybe thirty years old, blond haired and quite tan for an Englishman. But his conversation was a welcome distraction at the moment…..

The healer nodded.

"We gave her a mild sleeping potion so that she would rest, but she'll be able to go home in the morning."

In the morning? That's….that's soon….. What about……

"And the baby?" He asked worriedly.

The healer smiled.

"No worse for the wear. Very lucky, indeed."

"But the bleeding…."

The healer nodded in understanding.

"Yes, well I know it must have frightened you, but it was superficial."

Superficial? Are you joking?!

Something about his expression must have prompted the healer to elaborate.

"The trauma was to your wife's vaginal and cervical muscles, not her womb. She'll be sore for several days, as there is only so much that magic can do in this instance because we don't want to jeopardize the baby with potions, but there is no permanent damage. And healing the bruises on her face made her more comfortable. As I said, very lucky."

Ted nodded and looked down at Ann again.

"You look like you've been run through the mill. What happened to you?" The healer asked.

Ted sighed and shook his head.

"Her father."

"Oh…. I take it he wasn't happy to learn he was going to be a grandfather?"

"More like he was trying to keep me from her because he wanted her to marry someone else."

The healer blinked in surprise.

"And that someone else, is he the one who…?"

Ted nodded again.

The healer whistled and shook his head.

"My wife's father wasn't keen on me, but…." He shook his head again.

Ted stayed silent.

"I'll send a medi-witch in to take a look at your injuries." The healer said as he left.

A few moments later a squat witch entered, carrying a tray of medical supplies.

"The healer was right, you look like you've been through hell today." She said.

"It's nothing…." Ted told her, not taking his attention from Andromeda.

The medi-witch smiled.

"She isn't going to wake in the next few minutes, you know. Let me take care of the injuries. The last thing the poor girl needs to see the moment she wakes up is her husband looking like he's been attacked."

Ted sighed and nodded.

When he stood up to walk over to where the witch was setting up her supplies, she noticed that he was limping.

"Something happen to your leg?" She asked.

"No." He answered.

"Then….?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure my ass will heal just fine." He told her.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered and she squinted from not using her eyes in hours.

"T-Ted….?" She whispered in distress.

She hadn't seen him since….Well, not since he held her in her room and the next thing she remembered was being poked and prodded by a bunch of healers before one of them forced a potion down her throat. After that everything was a blank. But given the events of the day…..

I wouldn't blame him for leaving………

"I'm right here, honey." He told her, pressing a kiss to her hand to reassure her. "How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

Her eyes found his face and the fear that had curled in her stomach dissipated.

He's here….He's with me…..

"A bit out of it, honestly."

"You should try to get some more sleep, Ann. You need to rest." He said.

"No, I've had enough." She said exasperatedly, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Ann, honey, please don't get worked up…."

His tone frightened her.

Don't tell me the baby…….

"Wh-what about….Ted, is the baby okay?" She asked frantically, bolting up as if ready to leap from the bed, her voice rising.

He sighed.

She won't calm down until she knows….though, I can't fault that….

"The baby's fine, honey." He said quietly, smiling.

"Really?"

"Really." He told her, his hazel eyes meeting her blue-green ones.

She nodded and her form relaxed against the pillows, a relieved sigh leaving her lips.

He watched her, her expression quickly becoming pained.

"Ann?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and willed her tears not to fall. It would do no good to fall apart right now……

"We….we need to talk." She said, her voice cracking.

I need to talk……

He nodded.

I know…..but I don't want to make you do something you're not ready to….

She fisted the bed sheet in her hands and forced herself to speak.

"R-Rabastan wasn't the one who hit me…."

He blinked in surprise.

"Then…?"

"My father. He….well, he didn't like the few choice words I had for him."

"You cussed him, didn't you?" He asked, unable to keep his smile hidden at the thought of her daring.

She nodded.

"I couldn't stop myself, I knew he would strike me, but I still….." She shook her head and sighed. "He had the house elf lock me in my room."

He nodded and waited for her to continue, inwardly pleased that she'd stood up to her father.

It was very brave, considering the circumstances.

"Mother came in to chat with me….. She said that Rabastan was right for me and that the family solicitor would make sure you and I divorced so I could be married off to him…. When I said I wouldn't marry him, she told me I didn't have a choice…."

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"Rabastan came in some time later….The door was locked, but I still ran for it….He grabbed me and dragged me to the bed….I was kicking at him and hitting and screaming….."

"Ann, you don't need to…."

She made a tormented sound and she closed her eyes, as if trying to block out the memory.

"I….I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you…." She murmured.

"Ann, you didn't. You didn't choose for this to happen. You didn't do anything wrong!"

She looked at him resolutely, her eyes hard, challenging.

"I had sex with another man, Ted. Your wife had sex with another man. Can you honestly sit here and tell me that that doesn't upset you? That it doesn't hurt you?" She questioned.

He clenched his jaw.

"Did you want him?" He asked, his voice so soft she barely heard him.

"What?" She said, surprised.

"Did you want him?" He repeated.

"No! The only man I've ever wanted is you! You're the man I love!"

His hand sought and tightened around hers and she looked down at their joined hands for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"That's what matters, Ann. That I'm the one you want to be with." He said and then he brought her hand to his lips for a second time, lightly kissing her palm. "He forced you're body into submission, but he didn't win your heart." He said, nuzzling her hand.

She whimpered and brushed the pad of her thumb against the skin of his cheek and his eyes fell closed.

His cheek was coarse….

His stubble was comforting. How many mornings had she woken to feel it brushing her shoulder or felt it rubbing her cheek as they cuddled in each other's arms at bedtime? For a moment it was all too easy to imagine that they were home, not in some hospital room.

He sighed against her skin.

"I'm so thankful that you're all right. I was so worried….." He whispered, half to himself, as if the information had yet to sink in.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Me?" He asked in surprise, his eyes opening.

She nodded.

Father really tore into him…… He would have……if I hadn't sent him flying…..

She suppressed a shudder.

"I saw what my father did…."

"No worries, Ann. A medi-witch patched me up." He assured her.

"I….I'm sorry…" She whispered, lowering her eyes.

"No, honey." He said, gently reaching out and lifting her chin, making her meet his gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It's my fault you got hurt…." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

He moved to sit on the edge of her bed and his hand moved to cup her cheek.

"No, Ann. It's not your fault. Your father……"

The tears that had been threatening to fall almost since she'd woken slipped down her cheeks and she looked away from him.

"My father was trying to keep me away from you and you were protecting me…..saving me…."

"And that's a bad thing….?"

"You don't understand. " She whispered, cutting him off. "My father won't stop, Ted. He'll…he'll try to get our marriage annulled and he'll….." She said, sitting up quickly again, nearing hysterics.

He gently pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair as she clutched his robes and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Hush." He whispered against her ear and she whimpered as new tears trailed down her face.

"Your father can't annul our marriage, Ann." He told her.

"He'll still try and then he'll….."

"Then he'll what, honey?"

She looked up at him, heartbreak in her eyes.

"When he finds out that I….that I'm pregnant, he…he'll never accept the baby…."

"Ann…."

"No! He's obsessed with the purity of the family! He'll see our baby as a blot on the family name and do everything he can to stop me from having it. Why do you think he's so hell bent on choosing his daughters' husbands instead of letting us pick?"

She shook in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"I don't….I don't want to lose our baby….I can't…." She cried.

"Shhh….shhh… You won't lose our baby, Ann."

"But…."

He drew back just enough to look down at her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I promise you, Ann, I won't let him hurt you or the baby."

She calmed visibly when she heard his words.

"Ted…."

"I'm not about to lose my family, Ann. No way in Hell." He told her, brushing away her tears.

She bit her lip and nodded before touching her forehead to his.

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you bushels and bunches, but if you think that you're going to have all the fun of putting my father in his place and not let me join in, you've got another thought coming."

He smiled.

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't I want the help of the woman who was able to enlist Peeves to help her?"

She smiled back at him.

"Smart boy."

"But rest first, my pretty girl. Planning and payback tomorrow."

"Not exactly how you pictured spending the night is it?" She laughed humorlessly, patting the hospital bed to emphasize her point.

"I liked my idea much better, truth be told." He smiled. "But I'm just glad you're alright."

"Did….did the healer say when I can go home?"

"Tomorrow morning. He wants you to sleep. And so do I."

"But…."

"But?"

She frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

He chuckled at her.

"The only thing I can do. Stay here and watch you sleep."

"Ted…" She admonished.

"My dear Andromeda, even if you begged, it would do no good. I'm staying."

"You should sleep too." She told him.

"I'll sleep plenty tomorrow night, when we're back home and you're in my arms in our bed." He smiled.

"So you won't go to bed without me?" She asked.

"Bingo." He said, rubbing his nose against hers playfully.

"Is that a promise?" She asked.

"Most definitely."

She chuckled.

"I love you, Ted Tonks."

"And I love you, Andromeda Tonks, but if you don't try to get some sleep soon I'll be forced to sing you a lullaby." He threatened with a grin.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" She asked.

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

"Now go to sleep." He whispered.

"Lay next to me?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, honey. I doubt the medi-witch or healer would be pleased…."

"Poppycock! We've both had a shitty day. At least we can end it in each other's arms. Besides, I sleep best in your arms anyway. And you need some rest too, no matter what you say to the contrary."

He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

She shook her head.

He sighed again.

"All right."

She scooted over to the opposite side of the bed to give him more room and he changed his position, and then leaned back against the propped pillows, enveloping her in his arms.

She smiled and snuggled against him

"Better?" He asked.

"Much."

"Good. Now you can go to sleep."

"No glass of warm milk?" She sneered playfully.

"Ann…." He half laughed, half chided, adjusting her blankets.

She clasped his hand in hers and sighed wearily, but there was a hint of anxiety present as well.

"Everything is going to be all right, honey." He reassured her.

Her eyes met his.

"I know. I have you and we still have our baby. Everything's already all right." She smiled before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in his arms.

As he lay there holding her, he couldn't help but think that it had all been superficial. Her injuries weren't serious. The baby was fine. He'd gotten her away from her father and Rabastan and she was safely tucked into bed beside him, sleeping soundly.

Her father and Rabastan had done their damnedest to separate him from Ann, to keep them apart and what good had it done them? What did they actually accomplish? Not a bloody thing. For all their meddling and trouble, the facts were unchanged. She wasn't pregnant with Rabastan's child; she was pregnant with his. He loved Ann more than anything and she loved him just as much.

That was what mattered most, he thought as the events of the day finally caught up to him and he drifted off to sleep.

The baby was fine.

Ann loved him.

He loved her.

Everything else…. It didn't matter.

It was superficial.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: At the end.

* * *

**What's Deserved?**

* * *

Gently, he laid her on their bed and brushed a lock of hair away from her face.

Even though she'd slept, it hadn't been enough and she'd barely been able to walk out of the hospital. The only reason she walked was because she insisted on it. If he had gotten his way, he'd have carried her so she wouldn't have used up so much energy. But he relented and she leaned on him as they left the hospital practically collapsing once they were outside.

He'd scooped her into his arms and apparated home. She fell asleep as he made his way up the stairs.

"Theo?" Evelyn called from the doorway of the room.

He turned to acknowledge her and she came in, stopping beside him and looking down at Andromeda.

"Is she alright?" She asked worriedly, looking from Andromeda to him.

"For the moment." He answered before meeting her gaze. "Thanks for sending the clothes, mum."

She nodded and looked back down at the bed.

"Poor girl…." She whispered.

"Could you sit with her a while?" He asked.

She looked at him oddly.

"Of-of course, but shouldn't you…?"

"I just want to write a quick letter and send it off to the Ministry. It won't take long, but if she wakes up alone……"

Evelyn nodded.

"Thanks. I'll just be a few minutes." He said, turning to leave the room.

"Theo…"

He stopped and looked back at his mother.

"You look rather worn down yourself. I know you're grown and can take care of yourself, but as your mother, I'm telling you to go straight to bed as soon as you send that letter off. You won't do yourself or Andie any good if you're exhausted."

He offered a brief smile.

"Mother knows best." He said before stepping into the hall.

* * *

He quickly penned a letter and called Cicero to him.

"I need you to get this to Moody immediately, boy. It's important."

Cicero hooted at him.

"Right then…." He said, tying the letter to the owl's leg.

He walked to the window and threw it open.

"Off you go." He said.

Cicero spread his wings and took off, quickly soaring out of sight.

Sophie flapped her wings and hooted from her perch.

"She's asleep upstairs now." He said.

The owl settled.

"I know. I'm worried about her too." He told her before heading for the stairs.

* * *

"She didn't wake up." Evelyn told him.

He nodded.

"Get some sleep. I'll make soup and sandwiches later."

"Thanks, mum, really."

She smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"No need, dear. I'm a mum. It's what I do." She said and she closed the door behind her as she left the room.

He sighed.

He could definitely use a nap.

A tremor ran over Andromeda's body and he frowned. Carefully, so he wouldn't wake her he touched her hand and it was ice cold. Caringly, he removed her shoes and covered her with the bed sheet and blankets.

He removed his own shoes and joined her under the covers, tenderly pulling her to him, tucking her into the crook of his body. She shuddered in his arms, still cold, but then snuggled against him, her hand clutching his sweater in her sleep.

"Ted…." She murmured.

"I'm here, honey. I'm right here." He whispered into her hair, tightening his arms around her.

* * *

"Ann, this is Alastor Moody. Alastor, this is my wife, Andromeda." Ted introduced.

Ann smiled at the old Auror and he offered her his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Moody." She said, shaking his hand.

"Call me Alastor. It seems that Smith was right about you, young lassie. What ever possessed you to married Tonks?" Laughed Moody, good-naturedly.

Ted scowled at him.

Ann chuckled and shook her head.

"That's easy. He asked me to." She said, giving Ted a wink.

Moody's brow arched at her and she arched her brow at him in return, challenging him.

He looked at Ted in surprise.

"Is she always like this?"

"No, today is an off-day." He told him, completely serious.

Ann cleared her throat.

"Not that this banter isn't amusing, but could we get to the matter at hand and the reason we're here?"

Moody nodded.

"I started the paperwork yesterday, after you left Tonks. I assume you want to file charges?"

Ted nodded.

"Kidnapping, imprisonment, assault…." Moody began.

"That's fine for my _father_, but what about Rabastan Lestrange?" Ann asked.

"Lestrange?" Moody questioned.

Ann's eyes narrowed and her face hardened.

"Yes, Rabastan Lestrange. I want him tried for assaulting Ted and for raping me."

Moody's eyes widened.

"And I want aiding and abetting added to the charges against my _father_ for enabling Lestrange and I want my _mother_ charged as well, for helping him." Ann told him, as if he had given no reaction.

"Alright, lass. But it's only fair you should know, your father and Mr. Lestrange have levied charges against Tonks."

Ted sighed heavily.

"They're trying to get our marriage annulled."

Moody nodded.

"They say you forced her to marry you, and then there are their charges against you for assault…."

"I was defending my wife, Alastor."

"Ay, I know. But you…" Moody looked at Ann, debating his words before he continued. "You hexed of his testicles and shrunk his prick."

"No he didn't" Ann disputed.

"But…." Moody started.

"I shrunk his prick. The bastard deserved it. He'd have done more harm if I hadn't done."

He stared at Ann for a moment in amazement.

"Alastor, Ann's pregnant. If she wouldn't have…..she would have lost the baby." Ted told him.

Moody blinked, processing the information.

"Pregnant? How far…?"

"Four and a half months." Ann answered. "My parents don't know and Rabastan doesn't either. If they did…."

Moody nodded.

"You realize the Wizengamot will call a hearing and you may need to disclose that?"

Ann took a deep breath and nodded.

Ted reached over and grasped her hand.

"Yes, I do realize that." Ann said and then her eyes met Moody's. "And I will do what I have to."

Moody looked at Ted and smiled.

"Now I see why you married her. Probably the best decision you'll make in your life, Tonks."

Ted shook his head.

"It wasn't a decision, Alastor. But it was the best thing I ever did. I'm very lucky." He smiled.

"True." Ann smiled.

Moody laughed.

* * *

"Ted, I….." She looked uneasily at their bed and then at him.

"Ann? What's the matter?"

"Well, I….." She faltered.

He wrapped his arms about her shoulders and drew her against his chest.

"Tell me." He whispered into her hair.

"I can't….I can't sleep in that bed."

"Sure you can. You slept there this morning…."

"I…I know, but that was because I was unconscious and you put me in it. After what happened….."

He looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers.

"It wasn't your fault, Ann."

"But it still happened. And I don't feel right getting back in our bed."

I can't. I betrayed you and our marriage…..

His eyes held hers for a moment more before a sigh escaped his lips and he nodded.

Then his arms quickly scooped her from the floor.

"Ted! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down! I told you I don't want…"

"Hush." He whispered and he turned from the bed and headed for the door. "I'm not putting you in bed."

"Then what….?"

He'd walked into the washroom.

"If you're so convinced that you're dirty, then we'll wash away the dirt." He said simply, setting her down on the rim of the tub and turning on the shower.

"No!" She said and she made to get away, but his hands grabbed her arms and forced her to sit back down on the rim.

Tears began to streak down her cheeks as sobs shook her body.

"I don't want this! I don't…" She muttered, over and over.

He ignored her protests and began removing her clothes.

"Please Ted, don't…."

He looked up at her, his expression determined.

"Will you come to bed?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Then I'm sorry, Ann. I want my wife beside me in our bed. If that makes me selfish, then so be it." He told her.

She looked at him with wide eyes, not comprehending the person she saw.

This wasn't like him at all.

Without thinking, her hand swung out and struck, colliding with the side of his face.

She drew her hand back, frightened by what she had done. She hadn't even decided to hit him and it was already done.

His head turned to the side and his eyes closed in pain, his jaw clenching. But he did not speak.

He'd stripped her down to her bra and knickers and now, he stripped down t his boxers.

She was terrified.

Of him.

Of what he would do.

He picked her up again and stepped into the shower before she could protest.

Hot spray hit the back of her head and then covered the rest of her. His hands shifted under her weight and she tentatively moved to stand on her own.

Warily, she looked up into his face.

"T-ted?" She murmured.

He looked like he was lost.

"I….I'm sorry…." He said and he got out of the shower.

Before she could say anything, he'd left the room, closing the door in his wake, leaving her alone.

Quickly, she turned off the water and got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and went back to their room.

It was empty.

She spotted a fresh leaf of parchment on his desk.

_Went to work._

_Theodore_

* * *

"Tonks? What are you doing back so soon? You're not scheduled to work…."

"I know, Moody. I just….. Never mind. What's the newest lead?"

The old Auror appraised him and shook his head.

"You should be home with your wife, boy."

Ted glared.

"I didn't ask you for advice."

"Sit down."

"No."

"Sit down, boy!" Moody yelled, drawing his wand. "Or I'll hex your arse into that chair."

Ted slumped into the nearest chair and continued to glare at the older man.

"She was kidnapped and raped and what are you doing? You're running away. What the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing's the matter with me, except that I don't know how to help her."

"You got to be with her to help her, sonny."

Ted's eyes dropped and he sighed heavily.

"I know…"

"Then why…?"

"I thought….a new start….."

"And?"

Ted looked back up and scowled.

"And all that did was scare her half to death. I don't want that…..I just want her to be okay…. The best thing I can do for now is stay away."

"Running away from a problem never solved it, you know."

"Alastor, she's too frightened to even sleep in our bed. She feels dirty. I can see it in her eyes. She feels like she betrayed our marriage, me…. And I spooked her so badly that she smacked me before she'd realized what she was doing."

"So now you're going to drown yourself in your work and hope for the best, are you?"

"You're part right."

"Boy…."

"There is going to be a trial, that much we know. Her father and Rabastan are dangerous. At my folks' house we aren't protected. I have a few spells guarding it, but it's not enough. And with the baby on the way… I have a little money saved, but not enough for a house yet. Someplace safe, that I could ward, where we would have room enough for the two of us and the baby."

"Did you speak to Andromeda about this?"

Ted shook his head.

"She knows we need our own place. We were going to look around the other day, until….."

Moody sighed heavily.

"Alright. We have a couple of leads, but I've already got the boys running them tonight."

Ted frowned.

"I've got a source I need to be seeing. If you want, you can join me."

"Won't your source have a problem with that?"

Moody smiled.

"They know they can trust who I bring with me."

"Alright then, I'm in."

* * *

"Andie?" Evelyn asked.

Ann didn't answer.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry…. I…well, no, not really." She told her.

"Are you still thinking about…?" Evelyn asked.

A month had passed, slowly, but it had passed.

"Yes, but that's not why….. I mean it doesn't make me feel any better, but that's not what's been bothering me."

Evelyn patted the seat beside her at the kitchen table.

"Tell mum what's the matter, dear."

Ann looked at her apprehensively.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Forget I said anything…" Ann said quickly, gathering a basket of laundry to take upstairs.

"Andie, you're my daughter, by marriage, but you're still my daughter. Tell me."

Ann stopped, but didn't look back.

"It's about your son. You're my mum by marriage, but you're his by blood."

"Andie, it's not healthy to be so unhappy all of the time, especially if you're pregnant. Tell me what's wrong."

Ann sighed heavily and turned back to face Evelyn, putting down the basket.

"He…he forgot about Valentine's Day."

"Oh, Andie…."

Ann shook her head.

"It's not that important, I guess, but I thought he might at least say 'Happy Valentines' or give me a kiss or something….." Fat tears slipped from her eyes. "But I'm not surprised. I mean, he forgot our one month wedding anniversary too." She said, biting her lip.

"He doesn't come home to sleep or to eat, only to get fresh clothes. He never speaks to me; in fact, he only comes late at night, while I'm asleep. He hasn't…."

"Hasn't what?" Evelyn asked.

Ann's eyes met Evelyn's.

"He hasn't touched me since he brought me home from St. Mungo's. Hasn't hugged me, kissed me….." She said, shivering as she remembered the episode in the washroom.

"I think….." Ann swallowed with difficulty.

Do I really think he could…..?"

"Yes?" Evelyn queried.

"I think he might be seeing someone…." Ann whispered.

"Seeing someone….? Why would you think….?"

"I wash his robes. They have perfume on them. Gardenia."

Evelyn's eyes widened.

A sad smile played across Ann's mouth.

"I don't blame him, really. I can even understand it. I just…I wish I could give him a divorce so he'd be free of me. Then he could find someone and have a real marriage with her and be happy. As it is, I think I should find an apartment for me and the baby and give him back his room."

"Andie…."

"I love him… I love him too much to be a burden to him any more. If I stay, he'll just hate me and the baby. An innocent child doesn't deserve to be hated." Ann took a deep breath. "I'm going to pack my things and I'll leave in the morning." She said, picking up the basket again and heading for the stairs.

"An….." Evelyn started to call, but stopped. The poor girl was upset, far more than she had expected and with good reason.

A mother protects her child. And when necessary, she tells them when they have their head up their arse.

* * *

He came in the backdoor quietly.

It was late, after one o'clock. Everyone would be asleep.

As soon as he closed the door, the kitchen lights flicked on.

He turned, startled, to see his mum sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of tea clutched in her hands.

"Mum, you gave me a start." He said, clutching his chest.

"Sorry." She said, not sounding repentant at all.

"Wh-what are you doing up?" He asked.

"Waiting for you."

"Me? But…"

"You and I are going to have a chat, Theodore Perseus Tonks. Sit."

"I'm a bit busy, mum. Couldn't it wait?"

"Sit." She repeated.

"But…."

"Don't make me repeat myself." She told him.

Cautiously, he sat down, facing her.

Her face was drawn tight, her lips a thin line.

"Been busy working?" She asked.

He had no idea why she wanted to talk about work when she seemed so upset…

"Yes, very busy. I've been running new leads."

"How's Andie doing?"

He gave her a confused look.

"She's…she's fine, why?"

"Wrong!" Evelyn hissed at him.

He looked at her worriedly.

"That girl is as far from 'fine' as she can get. And you'd know that if you came home and spent some time with her, She is your _wife_, after all."

"I know she's upset about what happened with Rabastan, but…."

"Boy, you have two ears and one mouth and right now you need to open your ears, not your mouth!"

He fell silent immediately.

"Yes, she still thinks about what happened. How could she not? But you know what she's really worried about most now?"

He shook his head.

"The poor girl's worried about you! Not about what happened to her, not about her well being, not about the baby. She's worried about you and your happiness."

He blinked at her, surprised.

Evelyn sighed heavily.

"Today she told me you forgot about Valentine's Day."

He flinched.

He had. It had completely slipped his mind.

"And do you know what she said? She said it didn't surprise her, because you also forgot your one month wedding anniversary."

Now he cringed. How had he forgotten that?

"Theodore, the poor girl's been through Hell. She's opposed her upbringing, gone against her parents' wishes, left behind all she's ever known to be with you. She was kidnapped and raped. And she's pregnant, on top of everything else. She's not made of stone. She's endured much more than she should and how have you repaid her? You've ignored and forgotten her."

"That's not true."

Evelyn glared at him.

"Really? Then where were you on your anniversary? On Valentine's Day? Why haven't you hugged or kissed her in the last month? Why do you only come home late at night when she's asleep?"

His jaw clenched.

"I wanted to give her time, space."

"By spending time with another woman?"

"Another…? What are you talking about?"

"Andie washes your clothes. She said they smell like gardenia perfume. And considering that you're never home and you ignore and go out of your way to avoid her, she thinks you're cheating on her. I can't say I blame her."

"That's….that's ridiculous! I'm not cheating on her."

"Then explain the perfume."

"I've been working with Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, and his wife Molly investigating. It's her perfume."

Evelyn shook her head.

"You've made quite a mess, Theo."

"If I just explain it to Ann, I'm sure…"

"She's leaving, Theo."

"Leaving?"

Evelyn nodded.

"She packed her things this afternoon. She's leaving in the morning. Said she loves you too much to burden you any longer."

He stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Theo."

He stopped.

"It's not fair to Andie to ignore her. If you can't be there for her, then I think you need to let her go. She deserves better."

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: At the end.

--

**This Is Where We Part**

--

Quietly, he opened the door to their bedroom and when he saw that the bed was empty, he began to scan the room, his eyes falling to the silhouette at the window.

"Ann…" He breathed.

She didn't turn to look at him, she barely even breathed.

"Ted." She returned after a long moment.

"It's…it's late. Aren't you tired?" He asked.

"Too many things on my mind to fall asleep." She replied.

He glanced around again and spotted her trunk.

Packed.

Mum was right.

Shit!

"Did you come to get fresh clothes?" She questioned.

"Ah…..yeh…." He answered absently.

"There are fresh clothes in the bureau. As always."

When he didn't move toward the bureau she turned toward him.

"Was there something else?"

"Why is your trunk out?" He asked.

Her eyes met his, shining in the moonlight, resigned and full of sadness.

"I suppose it's better this way, instead of leaving a letter. Merlin knows I can't find the right words to write…."

"Ann?"

"I'm leaving, Ted. At first light."

"Why?"

"To give you your space back. I'd give you a divorce too, if I could, so that you could find your happiness, instead of being shackled to me."

"Di…divorce?" He murmured.

She nodded.

"You're never home, you avoid me like the plague, your clothes are covered in perfume…. I can only conclude that you no longer wished to be with me and that you aren't telling me."

He shook his head.

"Let me explain…."

"What's there to explain, Ted? People fall in and out of love everyday. I don't hold it against you, I mean….I'm…I know I didn't make things easy for you, especially right after….."

"Ann, you're off the mark…"

Her eyes flashed in the dim light and she scowled at him.

"So now I'm paranoid?"

"I didn't say that…"

"You insinuated it!" She hissed under her breath.

"Arguing isn't helping."

"It won't change anything either. Look…." She said with a deep sigh. "I'm….I'm not happy with the situation, but I understand why you would….."

In the blink of an eye he was across the room, standing beside her, towering over her.

"You have no idea what I have been doing, Ann. And that's my fault. I should have taken the time….explained…. I have something to show you."

"What?"

Now it was his turn to sigh.

"Before you walk out of my life, there's something I need to show you, something you need to see."

"Ted…."

"Please Ann…." He begged, tears shining in his eyes.

She bit her lip and pulled her eyes from his, shaking her head.

The bottom dropped out of his stomach.

As he opened his mouth to argue….

"Sh-show me. I don't know why I'm agreeing to this….but…. Show me."

--

They apparated in front of a building she'd never seen before.

"What is this place?" She asked him.

"I'll show you." He said and he took out his wand, opening the door.

She arched her eyebrow, but didn't comment.

He ushered her inside and closed the door behind them.

Inside smelled of fresh paint and sanded wood.

"It's not finished yet, but….." He said, raising his wand.

Lights flared to life and illuminated the entryway.

She turned and looked up at him.

"Ted?"

"Follow me." He said, leading her into a room right off the hall.

The lights came on as they entered and her eyebrow rose.

In the middle of the room was a dining room table and several matching chairs, all still in need of stain. They looked as if they had just been carved.

"What….?" She started to say.

"I know you like to cook, so I thought a dining room…."

She spun around and faced him, her eyes wide.

"Dining room?"

He nodded.

"I made the table and chairs. The carving charm was a bit tricky, but….."

"You….You made….?"

He nodded again.

"After setting the foundation, putting up the walls and laying the floors, making a table and a couple of chairs was easy." He told her.

"You mean…..you did….all of this?" She asked, her hand waving at her surroundings.

"Yeah, I did."

"But….that must have taken….."

"Quite a bit of time, yeah. When I wasn't at work, I was here. I know I should have told you. You needed a fresh start, we both did and I thought…. Well, I thought a place of our own would be a good jumping off point…"

"And the perfume?"

"Do you remember a guy named Arthur Weasley? Red head, Gryffindor?"

"Vaguely…. Didn't he graduate ahead of you?"

He nodded.

"Moody's had me working with him and his wife, Molly, who was in Gryffindor with him, if that rings any bells…"

"Molly….Molly Prewe… Oh, Merlin! They got married?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "They're expecting their second kid this spring."

"So….." She said, swallowing heavily. "It was Molly's perfume….."

He nodded.

"I…..I'm sorry, Ted. I thought…."

"I know. I can't say I blame you. All the signs were there, weren't they?"

She nodded before looking around the room again.

"I can't believe you did all of this….."

He chuckled.

"You've only seen one room. Want the tour before you pass judgment?"

She nodded.

"Come on." He said, offering her his arm.

He led her through the kitchen, sitting room, and showed her the basement and powder room before heading upstairs.

"Careful. I have to put carpet in yet. Hold onto the railing. I don't want you to slip." He told her as they climbed.

She followed him, unable to believe her eyes.

He'd actually gone and built them a house.

"Here's the washroom and in here is an extra room, in case we have company. And here's our room…."

She blinked.

"Could you have made it any larger?" She asked, sarcastically.

"Yes." He said seriously. "I'm still considering it, so we'll have more closet space and not lose footage."

She shook her head.

"It's fine the way it is."

"There's one more thing…."

"Oh?"

"The door at the end of the hall…."

She nodded and went back into the hallway and found the door.

When she pushed it open she gasped.

She felt him come up behind her.

"I wanted to finish this room first. Do you like it?" He whispered.

Like it?

How could she not?

The walls were painted white, light cream curtains hung on the windows ones that matched the cushions on the bay window seat….the floor was covered with a tasteful tan carpet….

A wooden chest sat against one wall and a changing table against another. And a handmade rocking chair sat in the corner of the room, a soft blue blanket draped over the back.

And beside the bay window was a beautiful crib, dressed and ready with pastel coverlets. Attached to it was a mobile that sported miniature versions of a galloping unicorn, a flying Pegasus, a hippogriff and an owl.

She stepped closer to the crib and saw that a tan teddy bear was already in residence.

"Ann?" He asked.

She turned back to face him, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Honey?"

"It's….it's perfect." She whispered before rushing to him, wrapping her arms around his middle.

His arms came around her, cradling her to him. He sighed in relief and stroked her hair, murmuring shushing noises to her to calm her.

"I never expected….." She said. "Did you make all of this….?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do something extra special for you. The drapes are new and so is the bedding, but the blue blanket's a hand-me-down."

"From who?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Me. It was mine when I was a baby." He told her.

She smiled up at him.

"The mobile?"

"A gift."

"From who?"

"Alastor."

She nodded.

"You know, he really likes you." He told her.

"And I like him, old codger that he is. I'll have to thank him….."

He nodded.

"And the bear?"

He grinned.

"Baby's First Teddy." He said.

She chuckled.

"Ann?"

"Yes?"

"Stay with me."

Her eyes met his.

"I don't want you to leave, honey."

She nodded.

"I'll stay. On two conditions."

"Name them."

"One, you never _ever_ scare me like this again. I really thought you were seeing someone else. You need to tell me the next time you get an idea in your head."

"Fair enough. And the second?"

She smirked.

"Kiss me. You haven't kissed me in age…."

He cut her off, his lips sealing over hers.

"Ages…" She said when the kiss ended.

"Then I have quite a bit to make up for, don't I?" He asked, his hand brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

"Yes, you do. So you'd better get started."

He smiled.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Tonks."

--

"Shit."

"Ann? What's the matter?" Ted asked.

She waved the letter she'd just opened and frowned at him.

"It's a summons from the Ministry. My father……"

"He's having charges brought against me and trying to get our marriage annulled."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement of fact.

She nodded.

"When?" He asked.

She met his eyes.

"Today?" He said.

"Bastards!" She muttered. "My father's manipulating them to garner the outcome he wants."

"No surprise there. What about Rabastan?"

She looked back at the letter.

"He's charging you with excessive force….assault…..and cuckolding him."

Ted's brow arched.

"Cuckolding him?"

She nodded.

"Because I married you. He….he's claiming that I was engaged to him and because you and I married…… Technically, he's right. My father made the engagement official at the end of summer…."

"You were never his, Ann. He'd have to have married to you to be cuckolded."

"Well, yes, but under the old laws……"

"Old laws?"

She sighed heavily.

"Purebloods have been arranging marriages for centuries. The old laws dictate much of the politicking and social custom. According to the old laws, a witch is her father's property and can be married off at his discretion, at which time she'll become her husband's property."

"And she gets no say in the matter…."

"Bingo."

"But she doesn't become the husband's property until the completion of the marriage ceremony."

"No, but for all intents and purposes, she is his property once the engagement is agreed upon and made official."

"What makes it official?"

"Usually, the parents will sign a contract and then have it registered with the Ministry."

"Have you seen the contract?"

"No…"

He grinned.

"Did Bella have a contract?"

"I don't think she did…..My father announced that she would marry and that was the long and short of it. I guess him announcing it made it official in his mind."

"Let's hope his oversight transcends to you too, honey."

She smirked.

"Have a little detour planned before we see the Wizengamot officials, do you?"

"Indeed."

--

They were directed down to the lower levels to a courtroom. It was much larger than the occasion warranted, but then again, the Ministry liked overkill. Something they had in common with the purebloods.

Three Wizengamot officials would oversee the hearing, two wizards and one witch. The witch was by no means old but she was no Spring chicken either. The gray hairs at her temples testified to that.

The younger of the two wizards was perhaps in his mid thirties, quite young for the Wizengamot, with dark blond hair and a poker straight nose, with an air of superiority. Definitely a pureblood.

The final official was gray haired and balding with a bulbous nose and watery blue eyes.

He looked at Ann and Ted curiously when they entered the room, arching his brow.

"Ted." Ann whispered.

"Hmm?"

"The wizard who married us, Mr. Van Locke, is he a member of the Wizengamot?"

"Of course. Only Wizengamot officials can perform marriages. Why?"

"Look up at the council."

His eyes wandered up to the bench where the three officials sat.

"Well, what do you know…" He chuckled under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Come on. Lets sit before my parents come in and all hell breaks loose." She muttered.

She looked up at the panel.

"Ann?"

"Do you know anything about the other two on the bench?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. The blond wizard is Tavish. He's usually the one who oversees Auror hearings."

"The fact that he's here isn't good."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

Ted did not acknowledge it.

"And that's Augusta Pearl. She deals with inheritance disputes."

Ann cringed.

"And we already know what Van Locke handles." She said.

Ted nodded.

The doors to the room opened, admitting Cepheus and Cassiopeia Black as well as Rabastan.

The two wizards glared at Ted, while Cassiopeia looked sadly at her daughter as they all took their seats.

Van Locke cleared his throat after a moment, ready to begin the hearing.

"This is quite an unusual case, Mr. Black. I must say, I don't understand it entirely. You are seeking the annulment of your daughter Andromeda's marriage to Theodore Tonks, a muggle-born, on the basis that he is a muggle-born?"

"Exactly, sir." Cepheus said.

Van Locke nodded.

"Are there any other reasons?" The witch on the panel asked.

"I do not approve of him in the slightest. And she was under contract to marry Rabastan Lestrange."

"Indeed." Tavish said, referring to a folder in front of him. "It says here that Mr. Lestrange is also bringing forth charges. Could you please explain, Mr. Lestrange?"

"Andromeda was contracted to marry me. When he married her, he cuckolded me, under the Old Laws."

"And the other charges?" Tavish said.

"He was enraged when he found Andromeda with me, intimately, and he attacked me and……"

He did not look like he wanted to finish his statement.

"And?" Tavish asked, sounding quite bored.

"He removed my testicles."

The eyes of all three panel members went as wide as saucers.

After a very long uncomfortable silence Van Locke spoke.

"There are counter-charges. Mrs. Tonks you're charging your father with kidnap and assault?"

"Yes, sir, I am. I was shopping in Diagon Alley when he forcibly took me against my will from my husband's side, having to fight my husband in the process. He then struck me twice when he had taken me back to his home."

Van Locke nodded.

"And you are charging Mr. Lestrange with sexual assault. Can you prove…"

Andromeda pulled a file out of her purse.

"These are my hospital records, sir." She said, cutting him off before he could finish his question.

"Very well. Mr. and Mrs. Tonks you were married with a Blood Binding ceremony, is that correct?" Van Locke asked.

"Yes, sir." Ted answered.

The panel members made a note of it.

"I think we should handle Mr. Lestrange's charges and counter-charges first." Tavish said. "Mr. Tonks, please explain your side."

"As Mr. Lestrange said, he is using the Old Laws. They are out of date and hardly relevant. Andromeda was under no contract."

Cepheus and Rabastan roared protests.

"Order!" Tavish yelled. "What do you mean 'no contract'?"

"I mean that I went to the Office of records this morning and checked. There was never a contract officially filed. There may have been an agreement between the families, but nothing recognized as legally binding by the Ministry."

Augusta Pearl's wand appeared, flashing quickly.

"He's right. That spell would have detected it."

"Well, seeing as there was no contract, you could not have been cuckolded, Mr. Lestrange. The charge is dismissed." Van Locke said.

"And what about the assault and excessive force, Mr. Tonks?" Tavish asked.

"Mr. Black had kidnapped Andromeda and when I was able to find her, Rabastan had her pinned under him, her robes torn to shreds. I pulled him off of her and threw him across the room. I confronted him and he told me that he had been trying to get her pregnant with his child, to force her to marry him. I was angry and I did remove his testicles with a spell. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. He hurt my wife in the worst way possible."

"Under the circumstances, I can understand why you acted as you did, Mr. Tonks. However, there is no proof that…"Tavish started.

"Yes there is, sir." Andromeda said, spelling her medical file across the room to the panel.

All three looked over her records for several minutes.

"The healer's report supports the claim of sexual assault." Tavish said. "Mr. Tonks, were you working in an official capacity when you acted?"

"No. If I had been, I would have dragged Mr. Lestrange to the Ministry."

"Your force was, under the circumstances, not excessive. As such, Mr. Lestrange's charges against you have been dismissed."

"Mrs. Tonks' charges of assault against Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Black, however, have been proven by her medical files. The two of you will be sentenced at the conclusion of this hearing." Van Locke said.

"None of this would have happened if you would have followed my wishes, Andromeda, and married Rabastan in the first place." Cepheus spat.

Ted turned and glared at him.

"How can you defend him, after what he did to your daughter, after he hurt her?" Ted asked him.

"It's pureblood politics, something you'll never understand." Cepheus sneered.

"I don't want to understand it." Ted muttered.

"Gentlemen…." Van Locke said.

Everyone ignored him.

"I have no idea what the two for you were thinking and I suspect that you weren't, but the best thing for the both of you is a divorce." Cepheus said.

Ted shook his head but Andromeda spoke before he got the chance.

"I can't get a divorce. I won't." She said firmly.

Her father glowered at her.

"You're being insubordinate, Andromeda!"

"Yes I am. Get used to it." She told him.

"I've had enough of these games, of this foolishness, Andromeda. If you don't abide by my wishes and divorce this….this wizard, and I use the term loosely, and marry Rabastan, you will be disowned."

"Andromeda…"

Andromeda looked over at her mother.

"He is not a pureblood. The court has no choice but to side with your father. Agree to the divorce now, before thing get any more out of hand."

"Mrs. Tonks, your mother is correct." Augusta Pearl said. "Blood Binding is meant for pureblood marriages, not….well, not mixed marriages."

"I'm afraid that we will have to rule in favor of Mr. and Mrs. Black and annul your marriage." Tavish said.

Andromeda looked at each panel member.

"Please, before you make your ruling, review my medical records one more time." She said.

Van Locke perused the file in front of him and then looked at Andromeda curiously.

"This changes things quite a bit, Mrs. Tonks. Normally, a Blood Binding ceremony is symbolic, but in your case……"

"What do you mean in their case?" Cepheus demanded.

"Your daughter, Mr. Black, is pregnant." Van Locke said.

Cepheus stared at him for a moment before turning to Rabastan.

"No, Mr. Black, Mr. Lestrange is not responsible for your daughter's condition. Her files say that she is in her fifth month of the pregnancy."

Cepheus looked at Andromeda and then at Ted.

"You…..!"

"Me." Said Ted.

Cepheus drew his wand.

"You can't pollute the family with impure blood; with that…that abomination." He yelled, pointing his wand straight at Andromeda's abdomen.

Ted pulled Andromeda behind him, drawing his own wand.

"You're disowned, you little brat! How could you do this to us?!" Cepheus screamed at Andromeda.

"I didn't do anything to you. You were the one trying to force me into an arranged marriage I wanted no part of." Andromeda told him.

"This panel has no choice but to rule in favor of the Tonkses."

Ted gently took Andromeda's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

He turned toward her and their eyes met, hazel and blue-green.

His eyes were understanding, apologetic, filled with love…….

She looked over at her parents.

Her father was as stern as ever and just as pompous.

And her mother looked so sad….for the first time she was showing genuine emotion…..

Andromeda sighed heavily.

She looked up at Ted and smiled.

"I want to go home."

Cepheus glared without further word, completely outraged.

Rabastan scowled, mouthing the words 'you'll be sorry' at Andromeda.

Cassiopeia looked sadly at them.

"This is where we part." Andromeda said.

Cassiopeia nodded.

"I hope you've found your happiness, Andromeda."

"I have. Goodbye, mother."

Cassiopeia shook her head at her.

"Not anymore. Goodbye, Andromeda Tonks."

Andromeda turned and as she and Ted walked away she heard the doors close behind them.

"No looking back?" Ted asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"It's bad luck to look back. Besides, there's nothing for me back there. I'm looking forward to what's coming." She said and she looked up at him. "And at what I love more than anything."

He smiled down at her, wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her head.

"That's my girl."

--

I thought that this song was very appropriate for this chapter...

**Second Chance**- By Shinedown

My eyes are open wide

By the way I made it through the day

I watch the world outside

By the way I'm leaving out today

I just saw Hayley's comet

she waved

Said "why you always

running in place?

Even the man in the

Moon disappeared

Somewhere in

the atmosphere"

Tell my mother, tell

my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a

second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me

I'm not afraid of

What I have to say

This is my one and only voice

So listen close, it's only for today

I just saw Hayley's comet

she waved

Said "why you always

running in place?

Even the man in the

Moon disappeared

Somewhere in

the atmosphere"

Tell my mother, tell

my father

I've done the best I can

To make them realize

This is my life

I hope they understand

I'm not angry, I'm just saying

Sometimes goodbye is a

second chance

Here is my chance

This is my chance

--

A/N: I'm sorry about the extremely long wait. I'll save you the boring explanations, but if you're really that curious as to why the wait was so long, just ask. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: At the end

* * *

**Seconds**

* * *

"Ann? Everything okay, honey?"

"Yeah….I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

"Why?"

"Well, you've been working with Arthur and Molly a lot, haven't you? I mean….Moody's got the three of you doing something all of the time…And you always have good things to say about them…I'm just worried they won't like me…."

"Not like you? That's absurd. They're excited to meet you, really meet you. Not just pass you in the halls at school." He said with a small grin. "And it's usually just me and Arthur working together. Molly's busy taking care of Bill and, like I told you before, she's pregnant with their second one. Due any day now, from the look of her."

"Ted! That's not a nice thing to say….I'm sure she can't help it…."

"It's a fact, honey. And Molly will be glad to have the kid, I'm sure. Every time I see her, she says her feet have swollen more than the last."

"Stop picking on her, Ted. I'll probably be in her shoes before long."

"I hope not."

"Ted!"

"What?"

She shook her head at him.

"You're lucky I love you, Theodore Perseus Tonks."

He smiled at her.

"Tell me something I don't know, Ann."

"We're late."

"Oh bugger!"

* * *

"Sorry we're late. Ted decided to make a right ass of himself just as we were about to go out the door." Ann apologized.

"Not to worry. No harm done. Arthur makes an ass of himself at least once a day, poor man. Can't seem to help himself. But I'm glad you came for a visit. It's nice to see a feminine face for once." Molly greeted.

"Thanks, dear." Arthur said, coming to stand behind his wife.

"Hello, Arthur." Ted grinned.

"Glad to see you made it in one piece, Ted."

"You'd better come in or they'll start talking and we'll be here at the door for hours." Molly giggled.

Ann's brow arched.

"Arthur runs off at the mouth, too?"

"Oh, yes. Too much. Come in. I've got the kettle on."

Ann and Ted made their way inside and Molly collected their cloaks while Arthur closed the door.

"Why don't you two wander into the sitting room for a while?" Molly suggested.

"Getting rid of us so soon?" Ted laughed.

"She's doing us a favor. They're going to talk about us, babies, cooking, us, clothes, our mistakes, the weather… We'll be safer in the sitting room." Arthur said.

"Well, it's not 'girl talk' if men are present, now is it?" Ann smiled.

"Come on, Ted. I found a muggle contraption, an _outo mobeel_. I was thinking about doing a few modifications…." Arthur said, leading Ted into another room.

Molly shook her head, walking toward the kitchen.

"That man's going to make me lose my mind, I swear!" She muttered.

"I know what you mean, Molly. Ted's the same way. I think all husbands are. They annoy the heck out of us and we still love them." Ann said, following behind her.

"Eh…" Molly said with a shrug of her shoulders. "The sex makes up for it."

Ann blinked rapidly in surprise and shock.

Molly chuckled.

"I'm kidding, Andromeda. Well, mostly." Molly told her with a wink.

"Ann, please."

"Ann."

"Ted was good from the start." Ann told her in a conspirator's whisper.

It was Molly's turn to be surprised.

"Really?"

Ann nodded.

"Was he your first?"

"Yes. What about Arthur?"

"First and only. The first time…well, it wasn't what everyone makes it out to be, not even close. Rather awkward and bad, really. But he was so sweet and gentle….He's much better now. Not rushing through it helps." She said with a giggle. "What about you?"

Ann gave a small, almost sad smile.

"Our first time was…..it was everything a girl could want it to be, really. Slow and sweet, perfect really."

"Then why are you frowning?"

Ann met Molly's eyes.

"Hasn't…hasn't Ted told you…?"

"Told me what?"

"I…." Ann swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was raped. Almost two months ago…."

Molly's eyes went wide.

"Damn! Ann, I'm so sorry. If I would have known, I wouldn't have said…."

"No, it's…it's okay. It's just…Ted and I haven't….not since before….."

Molly placed a cup of tea in her hand and gently pushed her into a chair.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

Ann shook her head.

"Not really a topic for polite conversation." She offered with a fake smile. "I'm sorry…"

"But surely your mum…."

Ann shook her head again.

"My mother sided with my rapist. She would have preferred it if I would have married him, not Ted. She was doubly miffed when she and my father couldn't get my marriage to Ted annulled so I'd have to marry my rapist."

"Sweet Merlin! That's horrible!"

"I'm sorry to be such a wet blanket, Molly. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Nonsense! I just wish I would have known…."

"Mmm…" Ann murmured into her cup.

Molly sat down with her own cup and sighed heavily, her free hand going to rub her very pregnant belly.

"When are you due?" Ann asked, needing a change in topic.

"Any day now, really, from the look of me." Molly laughed. "No, another week, two at most, but I doubt it'll take that long. Bill came early." Molly told her and she sipped her tea. "What about you? Ted said you two were expecting…."

"Beginning of June."

Ann saw Molly's eyes cloud over.

"Is everything……?"Molly started.

She thinks Rabastan hurt the baby when…..

Ann nodded.

"The baby's fine, thank Merlin."

Molly nodded.

"I can only imagine…. If something were to happen to my Bill….."

As if he had been summoned by magic, a small redheaded boy toddled into the kitchen clutching a stuffed toy griffin.

"Mumma?" He murmured, looking at Ann a bit nervously.

"This is Ann, Bill. She's Ted's wife. Say hello."

"H-hi." He said sheepishly before crawling into Molly's lap.

"Hello, Bill. It's nice to meet you." Ann said.

"He was taking a nap in the sitting room. Arthur and Ted must have woken him." Molly told her.

Ann nodded.

"That's a very handsome griffon, Bill. Does he have a name?" She asked the little boy.

He nodded.

"Will you tell me?"

"Gen."

"He means 'Glen'." Molly smiled.

"That's a good name. Did you name him?"

He nodded.

"Are you helping your mum and dad pick a name for the baby? I'm sure you'd be good at it."

He shook his head.

"No? Well, are you excited to have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Are you going to play with the baby and help your mum and dad take care of them?"

He nodded.

"You're going to be a great big brother. The baby's going to be lucky to have you looking out for them." She told him.

He smiled and puffed out his chest proudly.

"How'd you get so good with kids?" Molly asked.

Ann shrugged.

"Ted's the same way…" Molly said.

"Is he?" Ann asked, interested.

Molly nodded.

"Bill warmed up to him right away, too. You two will be great with the baby, you really will. I was worried at first, when I first met Ted, but once I saw him with Bill…."

"Not worried about me?"

Molly chuckled.

"Women are natural mothers. Men…." She sighed. "Sometimes it takes them a while to warm up to a child, especially if it's a newborn and can't actually tell them what's the matter."

* * *

"Ann, if you ever need someone to talk to…"

"Thanks Molly. I appreciate it."

"Have you and Ted talked about….?"

"No, not since it happened, really. He knows I feel responsible and he doesn't hold it against me, but I still… We've sort of….avoid it altogether, actually. He doesn't….want to push me….. I mean, we've kissed, but nothing else…."

"That must put a strain on your relationship…."

Ann nodded.

"Actually, I'm ashamed to say, I thought he was seeing someone else…"

"Why would you think he was seeing someone else?"

"Because he wasn't coming home or spending time with me. And when he did come home to get a fresh change of clothes he smelled like women's perfume."

Molly's eyes widened.

"But surely he didn't….he wasn't….. I knew he was working with Arthur quite a bit, but….."

Ann shook her head.

"He was working extra shifts and trying to give me space. He didn't want to crowd me. And, as it turns out, it was your perfume." Ann told her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Ann. I didn't mean to scare you. If I'd have thought he was avoiding you….I just thought he was trying to be helpful and working to save up money…."

"It's okay, really. He explained and everything's sorted now. And we have a house of our own now, too, because when he wasn't working he was building. So….I may not have liked what he did, but his heart was in the right place."

Molly smiled.

"He's lucky you're so understanding."

Ann grinned.

"Truth is, I'd be lost with out him."

"He'd be lost too."

"Thanks Molly."

* * *

"I saw something interesting in the _Prophet_ this morning…." Arthur said.

"Oh?"

"Said Rabastan Lestrange and Cepheus Black were being brought up on various unsavory charges against a woman who would remain anonymous. Know anything about that?"

"What do you think?" Ted answered.

"I take it the hearing went in your favor…"

Ted nodded.

"How's Andromeda doing?"

"Fairy well, considering."

"But she's not her old self, is she?"

Ted gave him a sideways glance.

"Of course she's not. After what she's been through? I doubt she'll be back to her old self for quite some time, if she ever is."

"Have you two talked about…"

Ted sighed heavily.

"We talked a bit when she woke up in St. Mungo's, but…." He said, shaking his head. "I don't like to mention it. I don't want to make her feel worse and I don't want to remind her of….."

"Ignoring something never makes it better, you know."

"Yeah, I know…I just don't know how to really help her…."

"Welcome to marriage."

"Not funny."

"I wasn't joking. It's hard as hell."

"You and Molly seem to do well enough."

Arthur nodded.

"The sex helps."

"The secret to your success?"

"No, but like I said…"

"Yeah…. I'll take your word for it."

"Haven't you and Andromeda….?"

"Not since before she was kidnapped."

"Sorry Ted. I didn't mean…."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

Arthur sighed.

"Things change after you have a baby. Maybe then…."

Ted shook his head.

"I don't think that's going to help the situation."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are you dealing with it?"

"What's there to deal with?"

Arthur met his eyes.

"Ted, the paper said Lestrange was being charged with rape…."

Ted didn't answer him.

"Don't tell me you hold it against her?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why…?"

"He hurt her, Arthur. He used her and he hurt her. How am I supposed to feel about that? I had to pull him off of her….." Ted told him, burying his face in his hands.

"And you don't want to hurt her."

It was a statement, not a question.

Ted nodded.

"So I don't even bring it up. Hell, I don't even kiss her like I used to, I'm so scared of spooking her."

"You need to talk to her about this."

"I know."

"Did you ever think that she's just waiting for you to bring it up? That she needs to talk too?"

"Sure, but I don't want to force her to talk if she doesn't want to. I figured she'll say something when she's ready to talk about it."

"Mmm….Have you two talked about the baby? Made any plans?"

"We've talked a little, but haven't really decided anything yet…"

"Haven't argued over names yet?" Arthur chuckled.

"No, not yet. I doubt it will be much of an argument, though."

"Oh?"

Ted chuckled.

"Ann always wins."

Arthur laughed.

"Sounds like Molly."

"How do you think they're getting on?" Ted asked.

"Hmmm….No screaming and…." The sound of giggling echoed into the sitting room. "And they're amused by something…. I'd say they're getting on quite well." Arthur smiled.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the visit?" Ted asked.

Ann smiled.

"Yes. Molly and Arthur are very nice."

"What were you and Molly laughing about?"

"Hm? Oh…. Bill was telling us about his griffon, Glen. It was adorable."

Ted grinned.

"He's a good kid."

She nodded.

"Molly said you're very good with him. Said that he likes you very much."

Ted shrugged.

"It's not like he's difficult…."

"What did you and Arthur talk about?"

"The usual. Work, the weather….wives…"

"Any valuable insight?"

He gave her a sideways glance.

"Apparently 'sex helps'."

"Really? Molly said the same thing…."

"Did she?" He asked, arching a brow.

Ann nodded.

"Those two really are a match." He smiled.

She frowned.

"Ann? What is it?"

"I….I haven't been very …. 'helpful' lately…." She told him, not meeting his eyes.

When over a minute passed without a sound from him, she lifted her eyes to look at him.

He was staring back at her, his eyes wide with shock, his mouth slack.

She fidgeted uneasily under his gaze and that seemed to snap him out of his stupor. He shook his head and sighed heavily before he met her eyes.

"You don't think…..Ann, you can't think that you're….."

The look on her face brought him up short.

That's exactly what she thinks…..

"What am I supposed to think, Ted?! Tell me, because nothing's really changed in two months. You still stay away from me. I have to beg for a kiss….."

In the blink of an eye he crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her against his chest.

The next second, his lips were pressing against hers.

"T-Ted?" She murmured, unsure of his sudden boldness.

"I didn't want to frighten you…not again." He whispered frantically into her hair.

"Again…? But….."

He sighed and touched his forehead to hers.

"The shower." He said quietly.

"Shower….oh….OH!"

"Mhmm." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"Ted…please, look at me. I need to see your eyes."

Slowly, his eyes opened and met hers.

"I…I was scared, but it was because you never acted like that before….I didn't know what you were doing….you weren't listening to me…..And when you took my clothes off….your eyes were blank….just like Rabastan's."

Tears were welling in her eyes.

"I know."

She blinked rapidly, unable to understand.

"You…?"

"That's why I left. You looked at me like I was _him_. I never wanted that, never wanted you to feel that way again…."

The tears threatening in her eyes slipped down her cheeks.

Gently, he reached up and, cupping her face in his hands, wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Ann…." He whispered. "I love you."

Her hand covered one of his on her cheek and she smiled at him.

"I love you, too, Ted bear, I love you, too."

He chuckled lightly at her endearment, then smiled.

"Ann…."

His eyes searched hers for a moment, before closing and he slowly, lightly brushed his lips to hers.

Her eyes closed and she tentatively returned his kiss.

He deepened the kiss slightly, adding gentle pressure, his fingers treading into her hair.

When she relaxed against him, relief flooded through him, but he held himself in check. He wanted to wrap her in his arm and continue kissing her forever, wanted to take her to bed and love her until the end of time….. But he didn't want to force her, to make her do anything she wasn't ready for….

"Ted…" She murmured against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not made of glass."

He broke their kiss and looked down at her.

"But…."

"It's okay. I know you won't hurt me. I don't want you to hold back."

"Are you quite sure about that? Remember what happened Christmas Eve?"

She grinned.

"Seconds."

He laughed.

She was back. His Ann, back to her old self.

"Do you think you could handle seconds tonight?" He asked her.

"Well, I'm not tired like I was that night, so…..I can probably handle thirds and fourths. What about you?"

He blinked at her.

"Thirds and fourths?"

She nodded.

He shook his head.

"Ted?"

He leaned close, his warm breath brushing against the shell of her ear.

"Come to bed with me?" He whispered.

She nodded.

* * *

He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and sighed.

"I won't make it to thirds and fourths, honey." He smiled apologetically.

She snuggled against him and he groaned pleasantly at the contact.

"Doesn't matter."

"I want you happy, Ann." He told her, caressing her hip.

"I'm already happy." She smiled.

"You know what I mean…." He said, stroking her arm.

She pressed a kiss to his chest, over his heart before she looked up, her eyes meeting his.

"Make it good."

He understood.

She didn't just mean she wanted the sex to be nice. She wanted a good experience to erase what had happened….

He captured her lips and she acquiesced, pressing closer to him.

* * *

She went to answer the door, her wand held at the ready.

"Who is it?" She called.

"It's Arthur Weasley, Andromeda."

Ann opened the door and quickly pocketed her wand in her apron.

Poor Arthur.

He looked worn down, like he was running on about an hour's worth of sleep. He had circles under his eyes and it was obvious that he'd run his hands through his hair a number of times.

Bill stood, holding his stuffed griffon in one hand and clutching his father's much larger hand with the other.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Ann asked.

"Molly's gone into labor."

"Then what…?"

"The thing is, her parents were supposed to watch Bill, but the baby's a bit later than we expected and her folks are on holiday. And it's too far to my parents to apparate with Bill. I'd take him to one of his aunts or uncles, but it's too short notice." He said rapidly.

Ann nodded.

"Of course I'll watch him."

"Really? I know it's terrible to just show up like this, but…."

"It's fine. I'm glad I can help."

"What about Ted?"

"What about him?" She smiled. "Arthur, really, it's alright. Go take care of Molly."

He nodded and he knelt down.

"I want you to be good for Ann and Ted, Bill. Understand?"

The little boy nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said, standing up.

"Thank you, Ann."

"You're welcome. Now you'd better get going."

He laughed.

"Molly's rubbed off on you." He said before disapparating.

Ann sighed and looked down at Bill.

She lowered herself down to his level and smiled.

"Quite a busy day, isn't it?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Do you remember me, Bill?"

He nodded.

"I was just about to make some lunch. Do you think you could help me? I'd really like that."

"Wh-what you make?" He lisped.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"Waffles."

Waffles?" She smiled.

He nodded.

"I think we can do that. " She said, offering him her hand. "Come on. We'll go in the kitchen and get started."

He smiled and took her hand.

* * *

"Ann?" Ted called when he got home.

"Kitchen." She answered.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw a redheaded toddler sitting next to her at the table.

Well, sitting wasn't the right term. Ann was sitting; the child was standing in his chair so that he could access the tabletop.

She was folding laundry and the little boy was sorting socks.

"Hello." She smiled at him from the table.

"H-hi. What's going on?" He said, coming over and kissing her lightly.

"Molly went into labor this morning and Arthur was in a bit of a bind and came by, asked if we'd watch Bill for them."

Ted nodded dumbly.

The little boy turned, looking up at him.

"We ated waffles." He grinned.

"You did?" Ted asked, making sure to sound surprised.

Bill nodded.

"Ann make for lunch."

"And what are you doing now?" Ted inquired.

"Help Ann." Bill answered.

Ted looked at Ann.

"He's a bit young for chores, don't you think?" He joked.

"He's been a big help today. He helped me make lunch and dry the dishes and he's been helping me with the laundry." Ann told him.

"Quite impressive."

"And mum answered my owl."

"Anything new and exciting?"

"She wants us to come over for dinner tonight."

"Does she know we've got Bill?"

Ann nodded.

"I decided I'd try using the telephone. It's much easier than using an owl, quicker too."

He smiled.

"Told you."

"I know, but I never had reason to use it before…."

Bill yawned and sat down in his chair.

"Bill, does mummy usually have you take a nap every day?" Ann asked.

He nodded.

"Alright, then." Ann said, standing up.

She bent and scooped Bill into her arms.

"Ann….." Ted said worriedly.

"Ted, he's not that heavy." She said dismissively.

* * *

"Did Arthur have any idea how long…?" Ted asked.

"No." She answered, fluffing a pillow.

Ted nodded and began to pace.

Ann sighed heavily, stopped making the guest bed, put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"Ted, really, he's a little boy! What are you so bent out of shape about?"

Ted stopped pacing and faced her.

"I just…..it's a bit like a crash course in parenting….I…I don't really know what to do with him…. What if….what if I don't know what to do with our baby?"

She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You think I don't have that same worry?" She whispered. "I'm scared to death I won't know what to do, that I'll hurt the baby, that I'll ruin their life. Bill can at least talk and say what he wants. A newborn can't do that."

"Ann…" He murmured, enveloping her in his arms.

"But I know that all I can do is try my best and somehow everything will work out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, honey."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"We're in this together, Ted. We work together. Helping each other and listening to each other's concerns is part of that."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek and smiled.

"Merlin, I hope the baby is as understanding as you."

She chuckled.

"I hope the baby has your smile."

Their eyes met and they shared a smile.

"Lets hope the baby has a sense of humor." They said together.

* * *

They returned from his parents, Ann carrying Bill in her arms and one of Ted's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Ted, I'm going to give Bill his bath. Do you think you could transfigure him some pajamas?"

"Sure, honey. But let me carry him up the stairs. I don't want you to take any chances." He said.

She sighed heavily but didn't argue. He had her best interests at heart, hers and the baby's. Carefully, she handed Bill to him.

* * *

"Hmm… What do you think, Bill? More bubbles?" She asked.

"Yeah!" He grinned, splashing happily.

"Careful." Ted warned, dodging a glob of flying bubbles that had become airborne from Bill's splashing.

Ann giggled at the sight before her.

Bill was buried under a mountain of fluffy bubbles in the tub and Ted was anxiously trying to stay dry and mop up water at the same time.

"You know? I can't even see Bill any more, Ted. Is he still in here?" Ann asked playfully, while looking at the pile of bubbles in the tub.

"Doesn't look like it." Ted told her, playing along.

"I here!" Bill said.

"I hear him, but I don't see him. Do you think that perhaps….Hmmm…. Maybe if I move some of these bubbles…." Ann said, wiping away bubbles, uncovering Bill's face.

"Looks like you found him, Ann." Ted smiled.

"I think it's about time for you to come out, Bill. You're starting to prune." Ann said.

"Story?" Bill asked.

"Story?" Ann repeated.

Ted nodded.

"Molly and Arthur always read him a story to put him to bed every night."

Ann smiled.

"Of course we'll read you a story. But you have to come out of the tub and get dried off and into your pajamas first. Alright?"

Bill nodded.

Five minutes later a bubble free toddler was wrapped in a towel that was far too large for his size and he was sitting in Ann's lap on the bathroom floor.

Ted knelt down next to them, a second towel in one hand and toddler sized pajamas in the other.

"Here… Can't have you running around with a wet head. Your mum'll kill me." Ted told Bill as he took the second towel and rubbed the child's head.

Bill giggled and moved his head from side to side, exaggerating Ted's motions.

Ann smiled.

"Alright, lets get you ready for bed." She said to Bill, reaching for the clothes that Ted held out to her.

* * *

"And they lived a magically happy life, ever after. The end." She said.

Bill was curled against her hip, clutching Glen, his head resting on her arm, fast asleep.

"Out like a light." Ted whispered with a smile.

Ann nodded and carefully moved Bill to lay back against the pillows as she got up from the bed. Then she adjusted the bedcovers and pressed a light kiss to his small forehead.

Ted came up beside her, wrapping his arms around her and gently kissing her neck.

"You're wonderful with him, honey." He murmured in her ear.

She leaned into his hold and smiled up at him.

"You, too. You're very good with him."

"Think it will be like this with our little one?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

He sighed and tightened his arms around her.

"I love you." He breathed against her ear.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Ted? What's the matter?" Ann said, quickly pulling on her nightgown.

He was standing at the window in his pajama bottoms, opening it.

"Owl." He said.

A brown owl landed on the sill and Ted took the letter from its leg. The bird took off immediately and Ted closed the window again before opening the letter.

"It's from Arthur. Molly and the baby are doing well. She had another boy. Charlie…" Ted said.

Ann grinned.

"Another boy. Molly's going to have her hands full…"

Ted nodded.

"Did Arthur say anything about Bill?" She asked.

"Says he'll pick him up tomorrow."

Ann nodded and turned down the covers as Ted turned off the lights.

"MUMMY!" was shouted from down the hall.

"Oh dear….." Ann murmured. "He must have had a nightmare…." She said, making to pull on her dressing gown.

"I'll go, Ann. Get in bed and I'll join you in a few minutes." He said, giving her a small smile.

"All…all right."

He left and she got into bed and waited for him to return.

She could hear him walking down the hall, going into the guest room, could hear Bill's sobs.

After a couple of minutes the sobs quieted and she heard footsteps again.

He came back into the room quietly and slipped into bed beside her.

She snuggled against him, sighing happily when he enveloped her in his arms.

"What was the matter?" She asked quietly.

"He woke up and didn't know where he was, missed his mum."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he was safe, that his dad would be back tomorrow. Told him that we are just down the hall. That Glen won't let anything happen to him." He answered, his fingers drawing lazy circles on her back.

She nuzzled his neck, kissing his pulse point and smiling into his skin.

"Ann?" He murmured in surprise.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"The best thing I ever did was marry you. You make me happy, just by being you. I don't tell you that enough. There's no one else…no one else I would want to share my life with. I can't imagine what I would do without you. I really do love you, Ted. More than anything."

He cupped her face in his palm and gently brushed his lips against hers, quickly deepening the contact.

A pleasurable sigh escaped Ann's throat and Ted repeated it in a deeper timbre.

Her brain was fuzzy and her body felt like liquid when he finally ended the kiss many minutes later.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. His hazel eyes met hers, smiling down at her.

"Ditto, honey." He whispered hoarsely. "Ditto."

He didn't say the words that she had, but he didn't need to.

His kiss said what he couldn't voice.

And that was just fine with her.

As long as…..

"Do I get seconds?" She asked, her finger tracing his slightly swollen lips.

He grinned.

"Absolutely." He said, claiming her mouth once again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. And don't worry. There are more chapters to come. See you in 32!

A/N2: If you're looking for a good book or a good series to read, I suggest Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga which includes _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn_. So if you are curious, it is DEFINITELY worth the read. In all honesty, I actually prefer Twilight to Harry Potter, but that's just me. Happy Reading!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: At the end.

-----

**See How Things Go…**

-----

"Ted?"

"Hmm?"

"What's troubling you? You've been staring into space ever since you got home…."

He sighed heavily.

She swallowed hard.

"That bad?"

"Worse, actually."

"What is it?"

"We've been getting reports and tracking a group of wizards is following some lunatic dark wizard that's on about cleansing the magical community of 'mudbloods and filth'."

Her eyes went wide.

"Ted….." She said worriedly.

He shook his head.

"It's only starting, Ann. And I'm afraid Alastor's right, it's going to get bad."

"Who…who is the wizard?"

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort, but his followers call him 'He Who Must Not Be Named'."

"And the followers, who are they?" She asked.

He looked at her sadly.

"From what we can tell mostly purebloods who agree with his line on muggleborns and mixed bloods."

Her eyes caught his and at his nod, telling her that it was true, she shook her head.

"Ted…my father….Rabastan…….."

He drew her into his arms and sighed heavily again.

"Shh….I know…"

"Ted….."

He stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ann…?"

"Ted, what if they come after you?! I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bear it!"

"Hush, hush now. You need to try to stay calm….it isn't good for the baby, you being so upset…"

She took several deep breaths to calm down.

"I'm an Auror, Ann. If they come after me, I'm better equipped to handle them than most muggleborns would be."

"But…." She whispered frantically, tears welling in her eyes. "…the baby. If they come after the baby…..Ted….."

He took hold of her shoulders, one hand cupping her chin and he met her eyes.

"That's not going to happen, Ann. I won't let anything happen to you or our baby."

"But…"

"No buts. No one's going to hurt you. I swear it."

Ann bit her bottom lip and nodded before wrapping her arms around his middle and burying her face in his shirt.

He gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair and back, whispering shushing noises to her to calm her.

-----

Ann was in the kitchen making breakfast when an owl landed on the window ledge and pecked to get her attention.

She looked at the owl oddly for a moment, trying to recognize it.

"Burdock? What are you doing here?" She asked, opening the window, allowing the bird to fly inside.

He perched on the back osf one of the kitchen chairs.

Ann approached him and gently stroked his dark feathers.

He was Bella's owl. He'd been a gift from their parents when her sister had started school.

Ann noticed a letter attached to his leg and removed it.

"Your welcome to stay and rest a while, Burdock." She told him.

He hooted at her and affectionately pushed his head against her hand before spreading his wings and taking flight, quickly winging back out of the still open window.

Ann smiled to herself as she closed the window behind him. He never did stick around, but he was a nice owl, just the same.

She turned her attention back to the letter and opened it.

She hadn't heard from Bella since…. Well, not since before the end of summer.

_**Andie, **_

_**Please meet me at the usual place at the usual time today. It's imperative. **_

**Bella**

Ann sighed.

Bella had purposefully been vague, as if her mail was going to be screened. Not that that mattered. Ann understood perfectly. She was her sister after all and they had their own code.

"Ann?" Ted called, coming into the kitchen.

Ann folded the letter and pocketed it.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Everything alright? You look upset." He said.

"No, no. Everything's fine. Tea?"

"Please."

She set about fixing tea, wondering if she should tell Ted about the letter.

"Are you sure everything's alright? You seem distracted."

She smiled as she passed him his cup.

"Sorry. Just trying to figure out which chores to do first."

He chuckled at her.

"How domestic." He mused.

Ann shrugged indifferently.

Ted sighed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I'll probably be late for dinner tonight." He told her.

"Again?"

"Yeah… The department's been busy trying to keep up with the reports of dark wizard attacks. And several people have gone missing…."

A worried look came over her features.

He smiled.

"Shall I put your mind at ease, Ann?"

She arched a brow at him.

"Alastor's got me doing paperwork for the foreseeable future. Something about having gotten a letter from a pregnant witch who did not appreciate the idea of her husband in dangerous situations seems to have had something to do with it. Any ideas who the letter came from?"

She grinned.

"Glad he saw things my way."

"He was hard-pressed not to, seeing as you said you'd hunt him down and…"

"I know what I said and I meant it. I want you coming home to me every night. Me and, soon, the baby."

He smiled, stood and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I know, honey." He whispered.

She nuzzled against him for a moment before catching sight of the clock.

"You'll be late." She sighed.

"I'll see you tonight." He told her, kissing her cheek.

"Tonight." She repeated, kissing his cheek.

She stepped back from him and with a 'pop' he was gone.

-----

"Boo."

Bella looked up from her folded hands and a look of relief spread across her features.

"I wasn't sure if you'd come…"

Ann rolled her eyes.

"You're my sister, you ninny! Of course I came." Ann told her, taking a seat across from her at the small, half secluded table.

Bella gave a half-hearted smile.

"Mother and father are still furious over you, you know…."

"I hope that isn't why you wanted to meet…."

"No. Just thought I should mention it. Actually, it does play into everything else…."

"What are you talking about?"

Bella sighed heavily.

"Theodore's an auror, right? How much has he told you about "He Who Must Not Be Named"?" Bella asked in a whisper.

"He told me that the department's been taxed, trying to keep up with all of the reports of dark activity. He said people have gone missing and that it's mostly purebloods who are supporting the guy."

Bella nodded.

"Father figures that this….wizard is on to something. He's even backed him with financial support."

"No surprising, considering…" Ann said.

"Rodolphus' father, too."

"And…?"

Bella smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Because you wouldn't need to meet me to tell me things I could guess at very easily because they are obvious. What else, Bella?"

"Rabastan's joined up."

"Wonderful" Ann muttered, every syllable dripping with sarcasm.

"It gets better."

"Oh, how so?"

"Rod's father wanted us to join as well."

"I'm surprised he hasn't forced you to."

"Mmm….Under the circumstances…."

"What circumstances?"

Bella looked away, he eyes filling with emotion that she wished to hide.

"Bella, please, tell me."

Bella looked back at her, biting her lip, tears welling in her eyes.

"Rod and I….I found out I was pregnant just after the New Year."

"That's wonderful news, Bella! You always wanted a family and Rod seems like he'd be good with…."

Bella shook her head.

"You mean Rod doesn't want…?"

"No, he does, he father didn't."

"I don't understand…..I thought the point of you two getting married was so that you would have children and….."

"Rod's father didn't want any of his line mixing with "tainted" witches. He was insulted because you turned down Rabastan and because I'm your sister….."

"Bella….."

"He said it was too bad he could get a divorce for me and Rod. He would have preferred a clean break…."

Tears were streaming freely down Bella's cheeks.

"And the baby?" Ann asked.

Bella's dark eyes met hers.

"Rigel was furious when he found I was pregnant….He hit me with an abortion hex…."

"No, Bella….." Ann said, tears in her own eyes threatening to overflow.

"It was too strong. I miscarried and…. You want to know the worst part? When I told Rod I was pregnant, his eyes lit up. He was so happy, we both were. And now I can never….we can never…..He hasn't looked at me the same since…"

"Never?" Ann asked.

Bella shook her head.

"You're lucky, Andie. You have what I've always wanted and, now, will never have. I wanted to meet you today to tell you that. To warn you to be careful. I don't want what happened to me and Rod to happen to you and yours. And I want you to promise me something…"

"What?"

"That, no matter what, we'll always trust each other, help each other."

"A parting of ways, then?" Ann asked, sensing a change in her sister's demeanor.

"I see no other solution." Bella said.

Ann nodded, then smiled.

"We'll cheat when the referees aren't looking."

Bella smiled, too.

"Exactly. Like always."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"How's Cissy? And Sirius and Regulus?"

Bella sighed.

"Sirius and Regulus are fine, though I think father and uncle will want them to join in a few years time. I'm not sure that's a good idea, but…. And Cissy is doing all right, I suppose. She's been writing to me often. She misses you and is frightened at the prospect of getting married. It seems father intends to marry her off before she even finishes school to a Malfoy, of all people."

Ann's brow arched.

"Malfoy? You mean Lucius?"

"I guess. He's the only one close enough in age to Cissy. Unless father wants to marry her off to a forty-six year old Malfoy cousin from France."

Ann shook her head.

"Lucius isn't a good match. With the way that he is being groomed by his family….he'll break Cissy's spirit before the wedding night's over."

"I think that's what father wants. He sees a lot of you in Cissy and wants to stamp it out before a second daughter defies him. Kudos, by the way, on that. I always knew you'd be the one to do it."

"Because I never did know when to be a good girl and do as daddy said." Ann said cynically.

"And look where being independent got you. A husband who you chose, a baby on the way, and no father trying to rule over you. Yes, you really did get the short end of the broom." Bella said half mocking, half awed.

Ann grinned.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Eh…nothing really. We have elves to clean and cook, so I never have much to do. And it's not like Rod gives a damn about me right now… What did you have in mind?"

"Ted's working all day and since we're already out….How about some shopping? We haven't had a good shopping day in ages."

Bella smiled.

"For old time sake?"

Ann nodded.

"Then we'd better make the most of it." Bella said, rising from the table, Ann following close behind. Both knowing that this would be the last time they would be able to meet, be able to act like sisters for a very long time.

-----

Ted found Ann in the nursery when he came home.

"Ann?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Dinner's ready to serve, I just want to pop up here and put some things away before you came in…."

"Did you go shopping?" He asked, coming over to see what she was putting away.

"Mhmm." She nodded, folding a mint green blanket.

He chuckled.

"The baby is never going to be cold, with all the blankets we have."

"I suppose not." She smiled, picking up a stuffed owl.

"Another toy, Ann?" He asked.

"It wasn't my idea." She sighed.

"Whose was it?"

"Bella's"

"Bella's?" He asked, instantly on edge. "Why would Bella suggest…."

"She didn't suggest it, she bought it. She wanted to buy the baby his or her first owl, even if it is a toy."

"You saw her?"

"I did, yes."

"Ann, after what I told you about…."

She turned to face him.

"Bella is my sister, Ted. She wanted to tell me what's been going on with my parents, with Rigel and Rabastan, with her and Rodolphus. She just wanted to talk to someone."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?! It could have been a trap!"

"It wasn't! Bella wouldn't do that to me!"

"Suppose you're right. Lets say she wouldn't. What's to stop her husband or Rabastan, or Rigel or your father from following her? Did you even consider that, Ann?"

"You don't understand, Ted. Bella and I have always had our secrets. Our father never knew and I doubt she would tell Rodolphus, especially now. And Bella isn't stupid. She would know if she were being followed. I would know. I didn't just walk in blind."

"What do you mean "especially now"? What happened?"

"Bella and Rodolphus got pregnant. And Rigel hit her with an abortion hex because of me, Ted. He didn't want his line mixing with my blood because I wouldn't accept Rabastan. He took his anger at me out on Bella and her baby and now she'll never be able to have children."

"Ann, Rigel Lestrange was found dead in his bed last month."

"Dead?"

Ted nodded.

"Apparent suicide. There was a vial of poison beside the bed. No note, though."

"Bella never said anything….. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were upset as it was about the trial and….. I didn't want to upset you."

"Did you investigate it or was it someone else in the department?"

"Alastor and I investigated it. Alastor questioned Rabastan, while I questioned Rodolphus and Bella. They all said that Rigel had been depressed lately and not himself. After Rabastan left, I questioned Bella and Rodolphus off the record. Bella said she was glad Rigel was dead and hoped that he would burn in hell before she rushed away in tears."

"Oh, Bella…."

"Rodolphus wasn't upset by his father's passing, it was obvious. When I asked him why he said 'How would you feel about the man who killed your unborn child and hurt your wife when he died? I'm glad the hateful bastard is dead. I'm just sorry he didn't suffer more as he choked to death.'"

Ann's eyes went wide.

"He…he said that?"

"Mhmm." Ted nodded.

"What…what did you do?" She asked.

"I shook his hand and told him I'd have done the same. How's that for family bonding?"

"Does Alastor know?"

Ted shook his head.

"But….."

"As far as Alastor knows I was asking Rodolphus about Bella on your behalf."

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you turn him in?"

His eyes met hers.

"Like I said, honey, I'd have done the same thing. And Bella needs him now."

Ann snorted at that.

"If he loves her so much, then why is he ignoring her? Did he tell you that?"

"Is that what Bella told you today?"

She nodded.

"Ann, when Alastor and I got to the house Rodolphus was cradling Bella in his arms and stroking her hair, trying to comfort her. It hurt him when she left the room in tears. He's not good with emotion, there's no denying that, but the poor bloke loves her something fierce. He isn't ignoring her, pureblood pride and public face aside, he just wants her to be okay."

"She said he hasn't looked at her the same since."

"I can't blame him, Ann. She's hurt and he doesn't know how to help her and they've both suffered a great loss. And knowing that they can never have the children that they wanted so much…..I can't imagine how terrible that feeling is."

Ann clutched the stuffed owl to her chest and sobbed, stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ted stepped closer to her and wiped a tear away.

"This is why I didn't tell you, honey. I didn't what to upset you."

"What happened to them….it almost happened to us….."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I know, honey." He whispered into her hair.

"Bella should have told me…."

"She knows you, Ann. She wouldn't want to upset you any more than she absolutely had to, knowing that you are pregnant and knowing everything that's happened…."

They were both silent for several long minutes.

"So, does this mean that I can invite Bella and Rod for dinner some time?" She asked hopefully.

"We'll see how things go. For now, lets just worry about tonight's dinner." He smiled.

"Okay." She said, stepping back from him.

She placed the owl in the crib next to the teddy bear.

Ted kissed her temple. He knew that the owl was important to her, why she had placed it next to the bear in the crib.

"Come on. You must be hungry." She said, turning and taking his hand to lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

-----

_**Bellatrix, **_

_**I wanted to thank you for the stuffed owl. I'm sure the baby will love it. I hope that you and Rodolphus are well and perhaps we can all have dinner some night. I know Ann would like that very much. She misses you quite a bit. Give my best to your husband. **_

**Theodore Tonks**

"Bella, what are you reading?" Rodolphus asked.

She laughed, bemusedly.

"A letter from my brother-in-law."

"What does he want?"

"Apparently, he wants to invite us to dinner." She answered, looking up at her husband.

Rodolphus arched a dark brow.

"Will wonders never cease? First Andie defies her upbringing to marry a muggleborn and now we get an invite to dinner from the guy."

"I know. I guess no one explained the 'rules' to him."

Rodolphus smiled at her.

"Bella, baby, I think he knows them and just doesn't give a damn."

She chuckled.

"Andie was never good with rules. It figures she'd marry a guy who would disregard them, too."

"He's not so bad, really. He and I see eye to eye more than I thought we would." He said.

"If you two become bosom buddies, it's going to be odd."

Rodolphus wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, baby, I have no intentions of picking out a china pattern with the guy."

Bella laughed.

"I think Andie and I will settle for you two being civil with each other and not trying to hex each other."

"I think Theodore and I can handle that."

"I'm not sure going to dinner is a good idea though…"

"Because of your father?"

"Mhmmm….And…well, your brother."

Rodolphus nodded.

"We'll see how things go…"

-----

A/N: I know it's been an extremely long wait. I've been busy with college and haven't had the time to devote to this story. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: At the end.

* * *

_**A Defect…?**_

* * *

"Come in, come in." Arthur greeted with a smile.

"How's everything going since the baby was born?" Ted asked.

"Pretty well. Molly's up with him most of the night, but he's still so young… He'll be better in a few months."

"Where is Molly? And Bill?" Ann asked.

Arthur grinned.

"In the kitchen, where else? Molly's been looking forward to your visit for a while now."

"Would you mind if I….?" Ann asked.

"No, go ahead. She'll be happy to see you." Arthur said.

Ann headed for the kitchen.

"Join me in the sitting room, Ted?" Arthur asked.

Ted smiled.

"Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Just wondering how you're doing…." Arthur said, sitting on the sofa.

"Eh….not too bad. Been busy at work and with the Order, of course."

"And how's Ann?"

Ted arched his brow.

Arthur smiled apologetically.

"Molly's been a touch worried, after….well after all that Ann's gone through…."

"She's a strong woman…..stronger than I realized. She misses her sisters, but she's doing very well." He told him and he grinned. "She's almost finished crocheting another baby blanket."

"Another….?"

Ted nodded.

"We've bought half a dozen different blankets and I found my old blanket….But she insisted on making this one. I think she wanted to see if she could….."

"Did she use magic or….?"

Ted shook his head.

"Nope. All by hand. Even went with my mother to pick out the yarn….."

"Molly's taken up the habit of knitting. Started the day she found out she was pregnant with Bill and hasn't stopped since. But she uses a charm. Still, the boys will never want for blankets, sweaters or knotty wool socks." Arthur smiled. "It's a mothering thing, I think. Instinct to keep them warm….Or something like that…..How should I know?"

Ted laughed.

* * *

"Oh, Molly! He's precious!" Ann said in a hushed whisper.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Can I?" Ann asked.

"Sure. And I'll be able to make some tea and give Bill his snack. Just mind his head."

Ann nodded and stepped closer, accepting Molly's bundle.

Ann cradled the baby close and shifted her weight softly, to rock the baby.

The baby cooed and blinked up at her from under a mop of red Weasley hair.

"Hello Charlie. It's nice to meet you. I'm Andromeda. I'm a friend of your mum's. My, you have pretty eyes. And you're so big. Such a handsome boy." Ann cooed at him.

Charlie gurgled and then giggled at her.

"He likes you, Ann." Molly grinned.

Ann smiled at her and looked at Bill, sitting at the table, beginning to eat an apple that Molly had just cut up for him.

"How do you like being a big brother, Bill?" She asked.

Bill frowned.

"He cry lot."

Ann smiled.

"He won't cry as much as he gets older."

"He no play….."

"Not yet, but soon. And then you can show him all sorts of things…..like how to kick a ball and maybe even how to fly a broom."

"What about you, Ann? How are you?"

"Pretty well, considering." Ann smiled.

"You're due soon, aren't you?"

Ann nodded.

"Next month."

"Excited?" Molly asked.

Ann smiled.

"Yes and no."

"No?"

"Don't get me wrong, Molly, I'm looking forward to being able to hold the baby and being a mother, but I'm not really looking forward to labor."

"Oh!" Yes, well, I can understand that. But it is worth it, in the end." She smiled.

* * *

"Did Molly give you the third degree?" Ted asked once they returned home.

"Always. What about Arthur?"

"The same."

Ann sighed and smiled.

"I really don't know what to tell them. We haven't picked a name yet…."

"They had Bill and Charlie's names picked out ages before the boys were born. They just find it odd that we haven't settled on any names yet and the baby is due in a month's time, that's all."

"I suppose."

An owl landed on the windowsill and tapped the glass.

"Hmmm…..I thought you were supposed to be off from work today…." Ann muttered.

"I am." Ted said, going to retrieve the owl.

He removed the letter, opened it and read it while the owl flew off again.

He sighed heavily and closed the window.

"Ted?" Ann asked.

"The Order. They want me to go on a mission."

"What?"

"It's strictly observation only. They want a few people scouting and keeping track of movement in and out of a specific area. No combat, just taking notes."

"But…..you…Doesn't it matter that I'm _very_ pregnant and you should be home with me? Why can't they send someone else?"

"Because I'm trained as an Auror, honey. Kingsley Shacklebolt will be going with me. He's a new Auror, but he's damn good. And Hagrid's coming, too."

"Hagrid? You mean the school's groundskeeper?"

He nodded.

Ann cringed.

"Ann?"

"It's nothing against him, but I've never seen Hagrid use magic….If something happens, what help will he be?"

"I'm sure he has a few tricks, honey. Dumbledore wouldn't send a helpless person."

Ann crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her brow at him.

"I really don't like this…."

"I know, but it's not a dangerous mission, Ann. Just observations."

"With the potential for battle, Ted! Observing the Death Eaters? Ha! If you're spotted, and in all likelihood you will be, you'll be attacked!"

"What do you want me to do, Ann? Bury my head in the sand?"

Her eyes narrowed at him.

"No, I don't want you to bury your head in the sand. I want you home, safe with me. But as it seems I won't get what I want…"

"Ann…."

She glared at him.

"As soon as the baby's born, no more going to Order meetings alone."

"What?"

"You heard me. As soon as the baby is born, I'm going with you. I've had enough of watching from the sidelines and I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ann…"

"No! Either I go with you or you don't go. I refuse to lose you. And no one can protect you better than I can and I have the most reason to."

Ted sighed and shook his head.

"You're so stubborn…." He said, trying not to smile.

"And you love me all the more for it." Ann shot back.

"I'll tell Dumbledore and see what he says."

"The deal is two for one or none at all, Ted. If Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't like it they can kiss it. I'm through being quiet and putting up with what they are willing to give me. You're my husband and the father of my child, not the Order's. If I have to share you, then they'll do it my way."

Ted blinked at her.

"O-okay…I'll send Dumbledore an owl and let him know…."

"When do you have to go on the mission?" She asked as he found a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Tomorrow morning." He said, cringing, waiting for her to yell again.

"Wonderful." She muttered. "Guess they wanted to give you _plenty_ of notice, just in case you had something important going on…"

"Shall I let Dumbledore know about that in the letter, too?"

"While you're at it, you might as well." She answered, putting the kettle on for tea.

"And tell him he's a pain in the ass, too." She added.

"I'm sure he'll love hearing that, honey." Ted said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Ask me if I care what he thinks at the moment." She shrugged.

" I know. But could you please cheer up, honey? I want to enjoy our time together before I have to leave in the morning and I'll enjoy it more if you aren't sniping about this and I think you'll enjoy it more as well."

She sighed heavily.

"Fine. But before you start enjoying too much, could you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Take out the trash?"

Ted laughed.

"I love you, Ann."

She smiled at him.

"I love you, too. But you still need to take the trash out."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course. The baby isn't due for a few more weeks and mum and dad are only a call away, Molly and Arthur are even closer. Really, Ted, I'll be fine." She smiled.

"I can't help it. I just have this feeling that I should stay here with you."

She snuggled into his arms and kissed his cheek.

"The Order needs you to go on this mission. It's just a recon expedition, right?"

He nodded.

"Strictly observe and record what happens. See if we can find a strong hold or a meeting place."

"And it will only be for a few days, a week at most, right?" She asked.

"If all goes well, yes. But it could take longer…"

"I'll still be here waiting for you." She whispered.

He smiled and leaned closer, pressing his lips to hers.

"Ann, if anything happens while I'm gone…"

"If, by some infinitesimal chance that anything at all out of the ordinary occurs, I'm going to apparate straight to Alastor's."

He sighed, relieved, and nodded.

"Be careful, be safe and I'll see you soon." She told him.

"Yes, you will." He smiled then he kissed her forehead and released her from his hold. He picked up his rucksack and disapparated in the blink of an eye with a 'pop'.

* * *

She sighed.

I hope that this mission goes well and is over, sooner rather than later.

"The sun's barely up…I'm going back to bed…."

She sighed heavily.

I don't understand it…..I was fast asleep and woke up feeling….

OUCH!

Her eyes went wide.

"No! Not now…It's too soon….."

Another pain hit.

"Damnit!" She yelled, getting out of bed. "Well Alastor, ready or not….here we come…" And with a 'pop' she was gone.

* * *

He was sitting in his favorite lounge chair, reading the Daily Prophet, sipping at his own special brew.

"Ah…I've been working too much….Maybe I should consider retiring….."

'POP'

BANG

BANG

BANG

"What the devil?" He muttered, getting to his feet, drawing his wand and advancing on his front door.

"Who's there? I warn yeh, I'm armed!" He yelled through the door.

"Alastor, it's me, Ann! Please, let me in!"

"Ann?" He opened the door to see her clutching her belly, bent over, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter? What happened? Why isn't Ted with you?"

"He went on the mission for the Order this morning. I just went into labor. He said if anything happened, I was to come straight here…."

"Yes, yes, of course. Come in and I'll contact St. Mungo's…" He said, moving aside to let her in.

"Ahhh!"

"What…?"

"My water broke….."

Alastor's eyes went wide.

"Damn! Come on, lass. We've got to get you to the hospital…" He said, giving up the idea of notifying the hospital first and deciding that it would be better to take her himself.

"No! I can't….Ted…..He doesn't know…."

"I'll get an owl to him, but you need to go, now!"

"No! Not with out him!"

"Andromeda, now is not the time to…."

She shuddered and clutched her stomach tighter.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, even if I have to drag you!" He told her, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer.

"No! Ted…"

"Ted would want what's best for you and the baby! And that's what I'm trying to do!" He yelled at her, disapparating away with her before she could put up any more of a fight or argue further.

* * *

"Sir?" A medi-witch questioned. "Is your daughter alright?"

"She's gone into labor. Help her!" Alastor told the woman.

"Where's the father?"

"En route."

"Has your water broken, Miss?"

"It's not 'Miss'! And yes, it has! I want Ted!" Ann screamed.

"Come with me and we'll take care of you. Get you settled." The medi-witch told her.

"Ted…" Ann sobbed, tears slipping down her cheeks, her hands gripping Alastor's arm painfully.

"I'll go and get him while you get settled." Alastor told her.

"No! Don't leave me!" She yelled, terror in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, lass. I'll owl him. I'll be right here and I'll come in once you're settled."

Ann whimpered but did not argue.

"Come on, dear." The medi-witch said, leading Ann down a corridor.

Alastor shook his head and sighed.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" He murmured, looking up.

A second medi-witch was standing in front of him.

"Has your daughter always been so…..emotional?" She asked.

"Daughter?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes, isn't she…? I thought, since you brought her in…."

Alastor smiled.

If I had a daughter…..I can only hope she'd be like her….. And Ann is like a daughter to me…..And Ted's like a son….

How the Hell did that happen?

"Yeh. Sorry, I'm a bit out of sorts. She's just upset because her husband's out of town on business. Do you have a quill and some parchment I could use? I need to let the boy know she's having the baby."

"Of course." The woman smiled. "And don't worry, Grandpa. We'll take good care of your girl."

* * *

"It's gonna be a long wait." Kingsley said.

"Yer righ'. Dumbledore said 'this may be fer nothing'." Hagrid added.

"I just want this to be over as soon as possible." Ted said, wringing his hands together nervously. "I don't like leaving Ann alone right now…"

"When's she due?" Kingsley asked.

"Next month, but considering everything that she's been through…" Ted answered.

"Women have been givin' birth for centuries, lad. She'll be fine." Hagrid assured him.

"Well, well…..lookie here…." Kingsley said, eyeing the barn in the distance.

"Damn!" Ted muttered under his breath.

"What? What's the matter?" Kingsley asked.

"That's Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and her brother-in-law." Ted told him.

Kingsley arched an eyebrow.

"And that's important why?" He asked.

"She's my wife's sister."

"What?" Kingsley asked.

Ted quickly covered Kingsley's mouth and glared at him.

"Shut up, you want them to find us?" Ted spat before he sighed and took his hand away from Kingsley's mouth. "Bellatrix is Ann's older sister. And the younger of the two men there is Rabastan, the man Ann was supposed to marry, according to her father."

"Tha's a fine kettle of fish, n'it?" Hagrid whispered.

"Well, it's safe to say that there's activity here…." Kingsley said, purposely redirecting the focus of the conversation.

Wings fluttered above them and a soft hoot made them look up from their hiding place in the woods.

A brown owl hopped down to them from its low perch and held out his leg to Ted.

"We're not supposed to be getting mail…." Kingsley said, worriedly.

Ted quickly removed the letter and the bird took flight.

Ted opened the letter and scanned it before jumping to his feet.

"Ted?" Hagrid asked.

"It's Ann. She's gone into labor and Alastor's taken her to St. Mungo's. I need to go…." He said, grabbing his bag. "I'm sorry, but…."

"It's alright. I think we have enough information to take back anyway. Go on. And congratulations." Kingsley said.

"Thanks." Ted told him and with a 'pop' he was gone.

* * *

"I want Ted!" She screamed.

"I know, lassie. I sent a letter to him and as soon as he gets it I'm sure he'll be here." Alastor told her.

"Mrs. Tonks, I need to check you. You should have made more progress by now." A healer told her.

"In a minute." Ann told the woman.

The healer frowned.

"Alastor?" Ann said.

He looked at her and she cringed.

Another contraction….

"Could….could you get a hold of Ted's parents for me, please?" She asked before cringing and groaning in pain again. "I know Kip and Evelyn will want to be here when…." She cried out and never finished her sentence.

"Mrs. Tonks, I really should check you….." The healer was insisting.

"I'll go and floo them right now, lass." Alastor told her.

When the door to the room closed behind him Ann turned her attention to the healer.

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" She asked the woman.

The healer considered her for a moment.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, Mrs. Tonks. Is that why you sent your father out? You wanted to spare him bad news?"

"That and my in-laws really do need to be here."

The healer smiled.

"The first one is always the most difficult. It's normal for it to take longer, but still, I'd feel better if we check you to make sure…"

Ann nodded.

"If…if something is the matter….." She started.

The healer smiled.

"We won't let anything happen to you Mrs. Tonks, or baby Tonks. I have a spotless record and it's going to stay that way." The healer told her confidently.

* * *

"Sir, please stop! There's no running in these halls! This is a hospital!" A medi-witch screeched at Ted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for my wife. She went into labor and I…."

"Are you Tonks?" The woman asked him skeptically.

"Yes, why?"

"Thank Merlin! Your wife's been screaming her bloomin' head off for hours, poor thing. She's been worried that you wouldn't get here in time…."

"Where is she?"

There was a bellow of "Why isn't he here yet?" that echoed down the hall.

The witch grinned.

"Just follow your ears, Mr. Tonks."

Ted turned and dashed down the hall, following the witch's advice and listening to Ann's screams.

Alastor was leaning against the wall, his head lowered.

"Alastor?" Ted asked panting, out of breath.

Alastor looked up and sagged in relief.

"Lad, I ought to wring your neck, making the lass so upset….I'm just glad you're here."

"How is she?"

Alastor shook his head.

"I don' know…But the medi-witch seems a might edgy….. Said she'd be back soon to check on Ann and go from there."

Ted nodded.

"Alastor, thank you for taking care of Ann…..I….yeah….." Ted mumbled, blushing.

Alastor smiled.

"She's like a daughter to me and you're like a son…. What else would I do?"

Ted spared him one more smile before he opened the door.

* * *

She was curled into a ball, tear tracks streaking her cheeks.

"Ann?" He whispered.

Her eyes blinked open and looked up at him.

"Ted….?"

"I'm here, honey." He smiled, coming over and taking her hand in his.

She sniffled.

"God, I thought….I thought…I was so worried….I didn't know if you'd make it in time…." She whimpered, squeezing his hand.

"How're you feeling?"

She frowned.

"The healer ran some tests…..she said she'd be back and…..I know something's wrong…." She said, new tears slipping down her cheeks. "I don't want to lose our baby!"

"Shhh….We're not going to lose the baby. Don't jump to conclusions."

"After all that's happened? Come on, Ted, you know better than anyone how bad it was….. It could have…."

"Stop thinking like that. It won't help."

Ann cringed and jerked away from him.

"Ann?"

"Contra….ction….." She wheezed.

When it ended she whimpered.

"The healer told me not to push….."

He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Ted….?"

"I'm sorry, honey….I never meant to put you through this pain….." He whispered as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"It's part of the package, Ted…."

"Still….."

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door.

The healer came in.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Tonks. Andromeda's been asking for you. I'm healer Beryl."

"Nice to meet you." Ted said, nodding to the healer.

"I'll get right to it. It's not good."

"So…..in other words, the baby has a defect?" Ted asked.

"It would seem so. The tests I ran indicate contradictory diagnosises." Healer Beryl answered.

"W…what does this mean?" Ann asked.

"I'd rather not speculate, Mrs. Tonks, but the sooner you deliver the baby the better. You've been in labor for most of the day and you've made quite a bit of progress. I want to give it another hour and if you aren't fully dilated by then I think a magical option will have to be considered."

"Will the baby be alright….." Ann asked. "if we wait that long?"

"The baby's not in distress and seems to be fine otherwise. Give it the hour." The healer said. "I'll be back."

* * *

"Mrs. Tonks it's time to push. Mr. Tonks, if you would wait out in the hall…."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'no'." Ted told the healer.

"But it's standard for husbands to…."

"I don't care about some rubbish standard. I'm staying with my wife."

"Have it your way." The healer said, making her preparations.

"Ted…."

"Hmmm?"

"You don't have to stay…" Ann whispered.

He smiled at her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, honey?"

"No, no of course not…."

"Then I'm staying." He told her, taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"Alright Mrs. Tonks, you're going to start pushing. I want you to bear down and push. Try to push for ten seconds then take a breath and do it again. Are you ready?"

Ann nodded.

"Then here we go…"

* * *

"You did it, Ann…" Ted whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Ann sighed and fussed with the blanket bundle in her arms.

"I don't understand though…..The healer said there was a defect….." She frowned. "She's perfect in every way….she doesn't have any defect."

The tiny bundle gurgled a coo and two bright eyes opened to stare up at Ann and Ted.

"What…!"

"How is she….?"

"Her hair's pink! Ted, what's going on?" Ann shrieked.

"Calm down, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks." The healer said, coming back into the room.

"Healer Beryl, she's….she's…"

"She's perfectly healthy, I assure you. And quite gifted, obviously."

"Gifted?" Ted said unbelievingly.

The healer nodded.

"Your daughter is a metamorphmagus, Mr. Tonks. Quite rare. That was the anomaly that my tests detected."

"A metamorphmagus?" Ann asked.

"Yes. She has the ability to change her physical appearance at will without the need for a wand. Usually though the ability does not manifest until puberty. In your daughter's case, she is a very strong metamorphmagus, to be morphing when she's barely an hour old."

Ann brushed her hand over the baby's fluffy pink curls.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? Turned your hair pink?" Ann whispered to the baby.

The baby cooed again.

"You turned your hair pink….and I'm pretty sure you've just given me my first gray hair. Such a little nymph…."

"What are you going to call her?" The healer asked.

"Um….."

Ted and Ann looked down at the baby, then exchanged a glance with each other.

* * *

A/N: Finally! A long-overdue update. I'm very sorry that it took so long, folks, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so much to those of you who have been reviewing and sending me messages. It was very encouraging. I hope that you will continue to read and I am eager to hear what you think of this newest chapter. See you in chapter 34!


End file.
